A New Life
by LadyLindariel
Summary: (COMPLETE) Eighteen-year-old Estella, a lonely young woman with a concealed heritage, is given a new chance at living among the family she has never known. When ghosts from her past and future plague and haunt her, will she learn to push aside all feelings of despair and move forward into a new life? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** I would like to thank Celridel for taking the time to beta this story for me.

* * *

Seattle, WA

Tears were stinging her eyes. Gathering a deep breath, Estella threw down her coat and book bag and collapsed on the bed. Again, she had to endure bouts of name calling and being attacked. The girl tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but finally, she relented and allowed them to fall freely. In the span of her whole life, for as long as Estella could remember, she had always been different, and because of that she had no friends to help in school, no friends at all, in fact, save her mother.

To make matters worse, Estella even looked different. At first glance, she appeared to be like any other person. However, if one looked closer, they would be able to notice differences in her the biggest being her ears which held a slight point to them. Not a whole lot, of course, but enough to make her self-conscious. Her mother, Luiniel, also had small points to her ears as well and said it was a genetic disorder, it made her unique, and she should be proud of her differences.

She sniffled, and sat up, wishing she belonged in another world. She often felt so. She used to tell her mother about it, but every time she did, Luiniel would become sad and tell her she needed to not talk about such things. So, Estella stopped, and kept it to herself or wrote her thoughts in a journal instead. Over the years she acquired many, and she ended up having to buy several boxes to place them all in.

Later that evening, she heard her mother call her for dinner. Though she wiped away her tears and washed her face, Estella knew she could never conceal her feelings from her mother. The young woman often swore she could read her thoughts.

She made her way to the kitchen her thoughts still swirling. Before entering, she took several deep breaths to compose herself and then walked in slowly.

"How was school?" Luiniel queried, handing her daughter two plates with which to set the table.

"It was all right, nothing really of any importance to mention," she replied, avoiding eye contact as she took the plates from her mother.

It had always just been her and her mom. She never knew her father; she did not even have a picture of him. Estella had asked her mom when she was younger what happened and why there were no pictures of him around. Her mother told her he lived in another country far away and they had been separated before she found out she was pregnant. When she questioned further, her mom told her to drop it. Estella began to think her mom did not care for her father, as she hated talking about him, but at night she would often hear her crying, and more than once heard her call out his name in her sleep.

Her mother raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "If it was okay, then why are you not looking at me when you talk? You always avoid eye contact when you are hiding something."

It was true, whenever something bad happened, or she was very depressed, she always avoided eye contact with her mom as she always managed to see right through her. It upset her mother to see her daughter suffer, and Estella hated to see her hurt. As of late Luiniel was becoming increasingly melancholy. Estella knew the reason, but as her mother was prone to outbursts of anger or despair, she avoided bringing it up.

"Mom, please, I do not want to talk about it," Estella snapped. Feeling guilty about her harsh words she looked up to see her mom's shocked face. " I am sorry," she apologized. "I did not mean to snap. I just hate this place. I…," she trailed off as her mom moved around the table and put her hands comfortingly on Estella's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart. You do not have to explain anything to me. I hate seeing you hurt and I know you do not feel like you fit in here. If I could take you out of this world and to a place where you could be spared this pain, I would," Estella's mother replied her voice trembling slightly as she gently wiped a tear from her daughter's face.

Estella placed a hand on top of her mom's and noticed it was cold. Removing her hand as if receiving an electric shock, she looked up at her mother, concerned, and saw the light which usually shone in her eyes had completely vanished. Every night as of late Estella would fall asleep to the sound of her mother's mournful sobs, yearning for her father. How she wished she could take her mom's pain away from her. Her mom was so strong, always putting her worries on the back burner to take care of her. Many times, she felt waves of guilt for crying over trivial things while her mom was suffering silently to protect her.

They ate in silence that night, neither one of them talking as they were both lost in their thoughts. Once Estella cleared the dishes she joined her mother in the sitting room where they watched a movie together like they did every Friday night. During the film, Estella noticed her mother did not laugh as she normally did. In fact, she appeared to be drifting off into her world. Estella could not help but feel worried something was wrong with her mother. After the credits had rolled, Estella kissed her goodnight and went to bed.

Later, a little after midnight, Estella woke up feeling panic rising within her. Estella got up and instinctively headed to her mother's room, intuitively knowing there was nothing wrong in her own. Her eyes darted around looking for what could have caused her to wake, feeling a flood of relief as she did not notice anything out of place, reaching forwards to gently pull the covers back up over her mom's shoulders. It was then, Estella saw her mom lying on her side with her hands over her heart. When she leaned closer, she noticed her mom was cold, unbreathing.

Her heart dropped to her stomach, and a flood of horror rose to choke her. "Mom!?" Estella shook her, begging for her to wake up. "Mom! Mom! Please!" she pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes.

Suddenly, she released her mother's shoulders and fell backward, her throat constricting tightly, dizziness washing over her as the reality of the situation struck her like a lightning bolt.

Her mother was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Again **,** I would like to thank Celridel for taking the time to beta this for me

* * *

One week passed since Estella's mother died.

Upon further investigation, an autopsy revealed her mother died of a heart attack. However, Estella knew it had been from a broken heart, not a heart attack. No matter how hard her mother tried to conceal her grief from Estella, she knew her mother missed her father terribly.

Today, they had buried her mother, and now all Estella wanted to do was to lie down on her bed and cry. First, the father she never knew disappeared, and now her mother was gone. It was more than Estella could bear.

Social services wanted to take Estella and put her in a foster home, but she firmly refused telling them she would not leave her home. It held her best memories of her childhood and her mother, and she was not about to lose those too. Social services had agreed to let her stay, after seeing that her eighteenth birthday was a couple of weeks away.

Upon entering the now empty house, Estella went straight to her mother's room and pulled out her favorite shirt. It smelled of lavender. Estella lay on the bed and cried until no more tears would come. Sitting up, Estella blew her nose, still clutching the shirt before getting up to walk over to her mother's vanity set. Estella always admired the intricate carvings which ran along the sides of the mirror and table. Her mom had had it specially engraved for her. She had told Estella one day when asked, that the engravings were an ancient script from long ago.

Estella ran her hands along the engravings, feeling a little comforted by the motion and the familiarity of the wood. Opening the lid of the vanity, she began to look through her mother's necklaces, touching them gently. Her fingers suddenly hit a small wooden rectangular box, making it slide to the edge of the vanity. Estella picked it up, turning it over in her hands noticing it had the same intricate carvings on the outside as the vanity. Sitting back on the bed, Estella opened the box gasping.

Inside was a beautiful heart shaped sapphire, held in place by a shimmering silver chain. From the size of the sapphire, the necklace looked like it would be heavy, but to Estella's surprise when she picked it up, it was quite light. Estella was in shock as to where her mother would have gotten such a trinket. In all her life, she had never seen her mother wear it.

As she held it in her hands, she felt her eyes burn again with fresh tears. As she tried to hold them back, her thoughts turned to her father. She began to wonder why he was not there to comfort her. Anger flooded her. If it had not been for him, then her mother might still be alive.

"Why did you abandon us!? If it were not for you, my mother would still be here!" she screamed, pure fury overwhelming her.

Thinking about the father she never met, she could not hold back the tears and began to sob again, crying harder than before. Flinging herself onto her side, Estella curled into a ball, still holding the necklace and box close to her heart, wishing with everything, she could find her father and discover why he abandoned them. Finally exhausted from the day's events, and from crying, Estella fell asleep still clutching the necklace.

Minutes later a soft white light began to illuminate the room until it completely enveloped Estella. As quickly as it happened, the light vanished. The bed she had been lying on was empty.

Estella was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Again, many thanks to Celridel for taking the time to beta this chapter

 ****** I know that I have a male Elf searching Estella and that might seem strange to some, but it is not uncommon for males to pat search a female. I checked around about that before writing that.

* * *

Estella heard birds chirping and felt something hard and cold against her face. Slowly opening her eyes, Estella looked around, finding herself lying in the dirt, surrounded by tall trees. As her eyes wandered, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings, she felt fear and confusion creep into her like a knife. She could have sworn she fell asleep on her mother's bed, but she was not in her mother's bed. Nowhere close.

Where am I and how did I get here? She thought as she sat up.

Looking down, she noticed she still had the sapphire necklace in her hand. Not wanting to lose it in this unfamiliar place, she clasped it around her neck, where a small heart-shaped locket also rested. The locket was a birthday present which held a picture of her mom and her.

Estella stood up, but when she got to her feet, instantly a massive wave of nausea and dizziness, assailed her. She tried to move, but everything spun, and she fell to her knees, scraping the palms of her hands. Crying out in pain, Estella closed her eyes, hoping the queasiness and vertigo would pass. After a few minutes, the dizziness receded, but the nausea did not. Estella's stomach became queasier, and she started to take deep breaths, trying to calm her stomach; however, her stomach had a mind of its own, and Estella found herself vomiting into a nearby bush seconds later.

When she had finished emptying her stomach, Estella wiped her mouth off, still feeling a little shaky. After a minute, she tried to stand again, but this time slowly. After a moment or two, her mind became clear, and her stomach settled down enough for her to move forward. Slowly, Estella began walking into the forest, trying to figure out where she was. One thing was for certain; she certainly was not in Seattle anymore. As she continued, minutes turned into hours, and the further Estella walked into the forest, the more lost and confused she became. The trees all seemed the same!

"I have to find a way out of here," she said aloud to herself, as the sickening feeling of being lost was creeping a slow way up.

Eventually, she came to a stream. It gurgled and chattered to the rushes at its side, but she stared across the stream. The trees were black. Massive white strands billowed, tangled together in spider webs. Estella also noted no birds were singing now, on either side of the stream. A chill ran up her spine, and she shivered, looking away from the black wood and to the stream.

Suddenly, she remembered she once heard if you followed a river upstream, you would be further away from civilization, but if following it downstream, you would eventually come to civilization. Estella was not sure which way was upstream and which way was downstream, so she decided to go to the left, hoping she might find someone soon.

About an hour or so, Estella still was not any closer to finding a town, and on top of that, she was beginning to feel weaker. She had not had anything to eat since the previous night and whatever she had had for energy was somewhere behind her in a bush. Estella knew she had to continue, but she was also feeling disoriented unsure if it was from the lack of food or something else.

"I have to find a way out of here," she whispered, afraid to cry out. "Mom, I need you now."

Just as she was beginning to think she was not going to find a way out, soft whispers arrested her, and she started to run in hope, dashing through the thick shrubs to nearly collide into a group. They had heard her, and their bows were strung. Their clothes were medieval, brown and green, with long hair ranging from black to near silver. But it was their faces that stunned, a wild beauty that she had never even dreamed of. Her first thought was that they were reenacting a play, but they were in dead earnest, and not even the most lovely actor could even hope to look like these people, the embodiments of wise and ancient fairness. Trembling, she noted that their ears were leaf-shaped, almost like hers. "Help me!" she cried out, holding up her hands to show she was unarmed. Fear was gripping her like a vice as she realized their arrows were pointed at her. "Please, help me, I don't mean any harm. I just want to go home."

One of the natives stepped forward and searched her and whey he found she was unarmed; he gave the others a nod. Quickly, they realized Estella was not a threat to them, and they lowered their weapons. One of them spoke to one of his companions rapidly in a strange fluid language, that sounded like music. Leaving the group for a minute, he soon returned with someone following him. It was a male, tall, with bright blue eyes and pale gold hair. If Estella hadn't been so frightened, she probably would've been mesmerized by his beauty.

As if sensing her fear, he raised his hands with a brief smile, trying to comfort her. He finally spoke. "My name is Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Taur-nu-Fuin. Who are you and what is a young Elf doing wandering alone?"

Estella swallowed. "Taur-nu-Fuin? Elf? No! My name is Estella, and I am from Seattle. I do not know how I got here."

Legolas' eyes slitted and turned back to his companions before redirecting his attention to Estella. "I do not know of what you speak, _Estella_ , but you may not wander alone, here. Spiders come fierce and fear us no longer, and they will not hesitate to slay an unarmed Elf such as you. My father will welcome you."

Legolas beckoned, and Estella started to follow him, but the world began to tilt, spinning as darkness encroached over her vision. Legolas caught her before she hit the ground. Cradling her head against his chest, he motioned with his head for the patrol to continue.

* * *

 ***** Taur-nu-Fuin is the Elvish word for Mirkwood


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Again, many thanks to Celridel for taking the time to beta this chapter

* * *

Innor, the Head healer was busy finishing some reports when Legolas came barging into his office, carrying a limp body.

"Legolas Thranduilion! What have I told you about barging into my office without knocking royalty though you may be?" He seemed unfazed when he saw the unconscious girl, as he led Legolas to the healers' ward with all the calmness long years of his profession brought. "What happened, do you know?" he asked, as Legolas laid her on a bed.

"I do not know. My patrol and I were scouting the perimeters further to the north when Salabion came back and told me there was a young _elleth_ wandering around. When I finally got there, she began to babble on about wanting to go home to a place called Sea-adle. I asked her what she was doing in Taur-nu-Fuin alone, and she started to become more frightened–she appeared not to know she was an elf! I eventually convinced her to let us bring her back to Father's halls, but she only got a few steps before collapsing."

Innor seemed very concerned after hearing the strange tale. "That is odd indeed."

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" Legolas asked growing more concerned.

Innor shook his head. "Not yet, Legolas. I need to examine her, but you need to step outside while I do."

Legolas hesitated for a second. What if the elleth woke up and panicked? He shook his head and decided it was best to obey Innor, after all, he was the best healer in Taur-nu-Fuin. Legolas left the room, but stayed close to the doors, in case anything happened.

When Legolas arrived at his father's halls with the elleth, whispers arose, along with questions. The patrol members had answered their questions to the best of their abilities. Being questioned by your superiors was one thing, but being interrogated by groups of giggling and gossiping ellith was another story.

Legolas had passed Feren, Thranduil's messenger, on his hurried way to Innor. Calling over his shoulder, he asked Feren to summon his father to the infirmary. Feren left at once.

When Feren told the king he was needed at once in the healing ward, Thranduil felt panic well within him. Was Legolas injured once again? Ashen-faced, he hurried to the infirmary, but when he saw Legolas standing there, perfectly fine, he was confused.

"Legolas, what is it now? When Feren told me I was needed here, I thought something happened to you!" Legolas gently hugged his father and quickly told him the story.

"Innor is trying right now to figure out what caused her to collapse," he finished.

Thranduil struggled for something to say, unbelieving that his son had brought back a strange Elf. For all he knew, she could be under some dark spell or a puppet of the Necromancer. A small part of his brain told him he was thinking irrationally, but he ignored it. He opened his mouth to reprimand Legolas when a terrified scream reached their ears.

Instantly, they both ran into the room and were met with the sight of the young woman curled up into a ball next to the wall, as if she was fending off a predator. Innor was slowly walking towards her, speaking softly, trying to calm her down, telling her she was safe and no one was going to hurt her.

"Stay away from me! Who are you and where am I?" Estella cried out, fear shining in her eyes. Looking frantically around the room, her eyes landed on Legolas, and she relaxed slightly, but not much.

Legolas kneeled and held his hand out to her. "It is all right. You are safe. Innor is our head healer. He was only trying to find out what happened to you," Legolas said, pointing towards Innor, who stood back, having let Legolas take over the situation.

Her eyes flickered from Innor and back to Legolas. Then her eyes fell on Thranduil, who was still very unsure whether it was a wise idea to have her here. "Who is that?" she whispered.

Legolas laughed softly at the look on his father's face. "That is my father, King Thranduil. Do not worry; he will not hurt you."

Innor smiled gently. "My dear, if you will sit back on the bed, I will do my very best to try and find out what is going on."

"I told Legolas already. My name is Estella, and nothing is wrong with me. I fell asleep on my mother's bed and woke up in a strange forest. I do not have any idea how I got here. All I want is to find a way home!" Estella said, growing frustrated.

Thranduil took the liberty to speak. "Estella, is it? You claim you just woke up in the middle of Taur-nu-Fuin. That might be true; however, you also claim you have no idea how you arrived here, that you come from some place called Sea-adle, and that you are not an Elf. I disagree with you that nothing is not wrong."

Legolas eyed his father. "Father, please, be a little sympathetic. She is scared."

Thranduil sighed and seated himself in a chair.

Estella was confused. "But I am not an Elf. Why do you keep calling me that?"

Legolas raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I sincerely doubt you are a _fíriel._ "

"I am…what?"

"Mortal woman."

"Yes, I am human!"

Legolas courteously took her to her feet and led her to the floor-length glass. Estella gasped upon looking into the mirror. Her pointed ears were more pronounced, and her face more defined and far fairer than she remembered it being. "I don't understand this," she cried out. "How can this be? I do not ever remember looking like this!"

With help from Legolas, Innor managed to convince Estella to let him examine her alone, to see if he could discover out what was going on.

As Legolas and Thranduil waited outside, they got into a slight argument over whether Estella should stay or not. Legolas barely managed to convince his father Estella was not a threat, and he would be responsible for her. If anything did happen, he would be held accountable for it.

While they were waiting, Legolas sent a servant to prepare a room for Estella near his own. Perhaps if she slept closer to his chambers, the young _elleth_ would not feel as scared.

About half an hour later, Innor emerged and motioned for Thranduil and Legolas to follow him to his office.

"Well? What is the problem? Is it memory loss or some dark magic?" Thranduil asked, trying not to sound inconsiderate. Legolas forced himself to not glare at his father.

Innor exhaled softly and gathered his thoughts. "No, she does not have any memory loss, but yes, some magic is involved." Seeing Thranduil tense, he quickly continued. "Worry not, my lord. I do not believe it is dark magic. Estella is not from this world, or at least not born in this world. I believe her mother, however, was from this world. She told me where she used to live, both she and her mother were always different from the other people, in looks." Innor paused for breath, then continued, "she does not know anything about her father, only that he was from what her mother called a different country. Her mother did not tell her anymore about her father, nor did she explain the reason why she and Estella looked different from everyone else. Her mother raised her alone. I think somehow the Valar are responsible for bringing her here. It seems she had a sort of veil of protection which kept her looking somewhat like a mortal while she was in that other world and when she arrived here it was removed." Innor took a deep breath and sat down in his chair.

Both king and son were astonished, and it took a minute for the story to sink in. Finally, Thranduil spoke. "What about her mother? Where is she?"

Innor frowned. "I asked her the same question, and she told me her mother died a couple of weeks ago from what the healers in their world call a heart attack. However, Estella says she believes it was from a broken heart, the result of her mother missing her father. I could not get any more information from her."

After hearing this, Thranduil felt sorry for the girl. He knew all too well what it was like to lose a parent, as did his son. "So, what do we do? How can we help her?"

Innor ran his fingers through his sleek hair before speaking. "The best thing you can do for her is to help her settle down and find her way in this new world. She is no doubt scared right now and probably feels confused and out of place here. Be patient with her, as she does not know of our ways nor does she speak our language. It will take time for her to feel at home here. She still is reeling from the fact she now has no mother or father."

Legolas managed to find his voice after hearing all this. "I will help her. I will show her around here and help her feel more comfortable in her new environment. If the Valar are indeed responsible for bringing her here, and if her parents are not originally from that world, then there must be a reason for her arriving here. Perhaps her father is still alive, and he is here, in our world, and she was brought here to find him?"

Innor nodded in agreement. "That is a good idea, Legolas. Estella seems to be more at ease around you and appears to trust you more. Also, it is possible her father could be here. She is no doubt one of the Noldor, and if her father is still on these shores, we might have a chance at finding him. For now, just help her find her way around here and help her learn our language."

Agreeing to this course of action, Legolas went to get Estella. When he entered the room, Estella was lying on the bed, looking out the windows.

Legolas could not help, but feel sorry for her. He did wonder though, did her mother's fëa remain in the strange world Estella had lived in? Or had it gone to the Halls of Mandos? Legolas hoped it was the latter.

Composing his thoughts, he spoke. "Estella, you are going to stay here with my family and people. You will be staying in the royal wing, near to where my rooms are. We will also have you fitted for new clothing. I am sure there are a few dresses somewhere which will fit you, for the moment. I will take you to your rooms now so you can bathe and eat." Taking a hand in his, he squeezed it gently. "We will find out what happened, Estella. I promise."

Estella looked at Legolas, and for the first time since arriving in Middle-earth, she smiled. "Thank you, Legolas, for everything."

"You are welcome Estella, now let me take you to your rooms," Legolas replied, smiling back.

Getting up, Estella went with Legolas feeling a tad bit better than before. If he was going to help her, then she knew she would have nothing to fear.

* * *

 *** fíriel** –Sindarin for mortal maid


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Again, many thanks to Celridel for taking the time to beta this chapter

* * *

A few days had now passed since Estella arrived at the Mirkwood Palace and she still had no idea who anyone was aside from a few Elves.

She had already met Innor, the head healer, whom she had come to be good friends with. Innor had given her a unique herb which helped her sleep at night since nightmares about her mother's death plagued her. He assured her they would soon pass; however, it might help if she were to open up to someone about them.

Estella had also met Legolas Greenleaf and quickly learned he was the crown prince of Taur-nu-Fuin, making him next in line to the throne. She was beginning to like him enough she felt she could soon open up to him about her life. As of yet, she was not at that point but was beginning to get there.

The third Elf Estella already met was Legolas' father, King Thranduil, who she was not quite sure about yet. He was a very mysterious Elf who kept to himself most of the time. He seemed to delight in riches, and a wine called Dorwinion. But the first thing Estella learned was the temper of the Elvenking. He did not trust people very easily, but when he did open up to you, it meant he cared deeply for you.

Finally, the last person she already knew was her handmaid Raiwen. Legolas insisted she needed one even though Estella was adamant she could take care of herself, but after Legolas kept pushing her on the matter, she finally accepted. Raiwen was a shy elleth of no older than eight hundred years. Estella quickly became dear friends with her, after learning that the young Elf-maid also lost her mother when she was about Estella's age during an Orc attack. Her father had sailed West when she reached her majority, leaving his daughter to fend for herself. Fortunately, Thranduil offered her a position on his staff, helping the other maids with the royal house work.

Mist was swirling around the dampened tree trunks that morning, when Raiwen said, "Prince Legolas insists you get out and meet the residents here. It will not do you any good to live among us and not know your way around."

Estella sat, soaking in a warm bath, waiting for Raiwen to come back with dresses, but her mind was wandering far abroad. As she finished rinsing her hair, there was a soft knock.

"Who is it?" Estella asked in a normal voice as she had learned very fast elves had very acute hearing, something which she was still getting used to among her now excellent eyesight.

"It is I, Raiwen, my lady. May I come in?"

Estella hastily leaped from the bath and wrapped a soft plush towel around her. "Yes, you may come in."

Raiwen was laden with at least a dozen dresses, and other, various clothing. She laid them down neatly on Estella's bed and smiled sweetly at the younger elleth who had a look of shock on her face.

"These are all for me?" Estella asked in awe. "They are so beautiful; I have never had such nice clothing before."

Raiwen laughed. "Yes, Lady Estella, they are for you, and if you need more, Lord Legolas said all you need to do is ask." She took some bands from around her slender wrist. "These are for your hair, and," she produced a crown from her dress pocket. "A circlet as well. Since you are a royal guest, you must be treated as such."

"I do not know what to say. Thank you Raiwen." Estella turned back to the dresses, choosing one that was a beautiful light green with white trimming on the sleeves. When Estella finished getting into her gown, Raiwen helped her with her hair and then turned her around to look at her.

"There my lady, you are perfect. Legolas will be here any minute to take you on that tour. Now if there is nothing else you will be needing, I will be on my way to help the other servants finish up laundry."

Estella shook her head no and smiled. "I'm fine, thank you Raiwen."

"You are very welcome my lady. I will be back later to help you get ready for dinner. You will be eating with the royal family tonight." Raiwen left, leaving Estella waiting for Legolas to show up.

Estella sat on her bed and waited, playing with the pendant which had belonged to her mother. She never took it off as she felt close to her mother when she wore it. Tears sprang to her eyes but quickly wiped them away when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." She stood up to meet Legolas's bright blue eyes. "My lord…"

"Please, just Legolas," he cut her off gently. "Are you ready to go?"

Estella nodded her head. "Yes, I am, my lor...I mean Legolas," she rapidly corrected herself.

Legolas chuckled, a glint in his eyes. "Then let us be off." He held a hand out to her, and as she took it, they left. "By the way, you look beautiful my lady."

Estella turned her head and smirked up at Legolas. "Aha! If I cannot call you my lord, you cannot call me my lady."

Legolas laughed. "As you wish, Estella."

The first place Legolas took Estella was the kitchens. "Here are the kitchens. As you can see, the staff is busy preparing the evening meal for tonight."

Then, Legolas introduced her to a tall, slender, red-haired elleth who stopped dressing the bird she was making for dinner and bowed to Legolas. "Here is the head cook, Beririel, who makes the best fruit pie in Arda."

Beririel blushed though a smile hovered around her face. _"_ My lord, you should not make such comments _."_ The Sindarin words rolled off her tongue easily. Then she turned to Estella and bowed as a sign of respect. "You must be Lady Estella. Word of your arrival has spread swiftly."

Estella looked at Legolas for him to translate and after he had told her, she smiled blushing. "Please, just Estella," she corrected.

Beririel shook her head no, and Legolas explained to her while he could refer to her as just Estella, the rest of Mirkwood had to refer to her as 'my lady.' Estella knew there was no point in arguing, so she sighed and told her it was nice to meet her.

When they left the kitchen, Legolas then took her to the pantry where the wine was kept. "Here is where the best of my father's wine is stored and where my father's personal messenger Feren, and Galion, my father's butler can be found."

No sooner had he finished speaking when two ellyn appeared. They were both dark haired and tall, although one had his hair pulled back and had what looked like a clipboard in his hands.

"Ah," Legolas exclaimed. "As I said, they are here. I would like to introduce you to Feren and Galion. Right now, Galion is busy taking inventory to make sure my father is not short on wine. It is never a good thing if he is."

Feren and Galion bowed to Estella, causing her to be taken aback as she felt she did not deserve such royal treatment. Galion noticed the look on her face but chose not to comment; instead, he spoke to her warmly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady. Feel free to visit us here; we can always open a bottle of the king's wine for you to taste." Estella laughed. She noticed Legolas shake his head at the words of his father's butler as he translated, but apparently, the prince did not mind his antics. With a few simple words, Galion made her feel welcome.

After their stop in the wine cellars, Legolas took her to the training grounds where she met Lethuin, the king's best hunter, and Cabrion, the head stable hand. Also, Haerelion, the head trainer, who Legolas informed her was the one who trained Thranduil, and himself, was there, his sword dancing in skillful lines across the sky as he seemed to be going through a challenging training routine. Some recruits were watching him from the sidelines, mesmerized by the craftsmanship he showed with the weapon. Legolas decided not to interrupt the older ellon, instead ushering Estella back into the palace.

When they finished taking the tour, it was time to head to the dining halls where Legolas and Estella would meet Thranduil for a private dinner. Estella never had such different variety of food which consisted of fruit, fish, bread, cheeses and what she had been told quail they got by trading with the Men of Laketown. She had even been introduced to the Dorwinion wine Legolas told her about earlier, which was his father's favorite. It was a very rich but strong wine, and she could only take a few sips before she felt slightly affected from it.

When they finished eating the main course, they had dessert. It was the famed fruit pie Beririel made, and after Estella had just one taste, she knew why the prince so highly praised the pie.

After dinner, dessert and an evening of socializing with Legolas and Thranduil about how she was getting along here and a little about where she had come from, she was tired, and Legolas led her back to her rooms.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself today Estella," Legolas said. "If there is anything else I can do to make you feel at home here, please tell me. Sleep well."

Estella smiled softly. "I did enjoy myself tonight Legolas, thank you."

Legolas smiled back and left to return to his quarters. Estella exhaled deeply and after changing into her nightgown got into bed. She said a prayer to her mother and fell sound asleep while holding the pendant in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Again, many thanks to Celridel for taking the time to beta this chapter

* * *

Two months went by since the mysterious arrival of Estella to Mirkwood. Since her arrival, Estella met many wonderful Elves and had even come to become friends with most of them. Some of them she formed closer bonds with than others, mainly Prince Legolas, who she started spending a lot of her free time hanging out with when he was not away on patrol or in meetings with his father.

Raiwen was a dear friend, patient, beautiful and kind. She soon taught Estella to sew, but spent most of her time teaching Estella Sindarin. It was a beautiful language, every syllable fluid, and with speakers all around her, Estella could soon communicate in the basics, though she had a way to go. However, Raiwen told Estella soon this language would be second nature to her.

Estella also found she had grown fond of Feren and Galion who on occasion would join them in the wine cellar where they would have a few drinks–unbeknownst to Thranduil–and they would tell her about Legolas when he was a young elfling which Estella found highly amusing. Then there was Haerelion the Master of Arms who promised her when he had some spare time would teach her the basics of archery, and how to at least defend herself in case she ever needed to.

The last inhabitants of Mirkwood in which Estella felt comfortable with were, Cabrion, the stable hand who started to teach Estella how to ride and would often take her out on personal rides as she found it significantly relaxed her when she was depressed; and Beririel, the head of the kitchen staff took it upon herself to sneak Estella small sweets once a week.

However, deep down Estella felt more of an outcast than ever before and depression was beginning to plague her mind more and more. As she watched the other ellyn and ellith carry on with their days–whether it was just talking or training–Estella would withdraw further into herself, trying to shut everyone out. No matter how much Legolas tried to get her to open up to him about her past, she never would. Many times, he tried, and Estella would push him away and sometimes even snap at him. On several occasions, late at night as Legolas was passing by her rooms, he would hear her cry, but when he would ask her about it the next day, she would change the subject or take off.

On one such day, Legolas leaned against his favorite beech tree and tried his best to coax Estella into talking about what upset her. He had a sneaking suspicion she had been crying again if the redness around her eyes was any indicator, and if that was not enough, he heard muffled crying sounds when he passed by her room the night before last.

"So then my father scolded me again for mixing up the reports," he concluded and nudged her with his shoulder, "but enough talking about my problems. What is bothering you?"

Estella stiffened, and her eyes began to glisten. "I told you I am fine. Please, just let it be."

Letting the subject go, Legolas reminded himself to keep an eye on her.

Legolas was now becoming more worried about Estella. When he saw her beginning to interact with the other Elves and laugh, he was sure she was well on her way to healing, but now as the days and weeks wore on, he was not so sure anymore.

I have got to find out what is going on with her and find some way to get her to open up, Legolas thought to himself. He remembered back to an earlier conversation he had with Innor.

"You have to handle this situation delicately, Legolas. If you push her to open up before she is ready to, you could do more harm than good," the wise healer said.

Legolas tried to heed the healer's words, but now it was past that point. With every passing day, Legolas grew more concerned for her, worried Estella was driving herself to destruction, something he could not allow to happen. With this in mind, he made his decision. He had to find her and learn what was wrong before it was too late.

After much searching and asking around, Legolas finally located Estella at the training grounds watching Haerelion train some new recruits. When he got closer, he could not help but notice a forlorn look on her face. A look which spoke of longing to belong. It tore at his heart to see her this way. There has to be something that I can do to help her _,_ thought worriedly to himself.Slowly Legolas walked up to her being careful not to startle her as he knew she was still getting used to her heightened senses. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Estella?"

Startled, Estella turned towards Legolas. "Legolas, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Legolas frowned, greatly concerned by what met his eyes: instead of her normal dark green eyes, he noticed tired eyes which looked heavy with great sadness. This was greatly disturbing. If he could not get her to open up to him and let him help her, more than likely she would begin to fade–if she already was not. Legolas shook the thought from his head. "I was looking for you, Estella. Raiwen said I could find you here."

Estella was confused. Why would Legolas be looking for her? Surely, he had better things to do than follow her around like a lost puppy. "Why were you looking for me?" she asked suspiciously.

Legolas took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I know something is bothering you, Estella. You walk around acting happy but then when you think no one is watching you, you cry. I have heard you cry in your rooms late at night. Then other times you wander off for hours at a time or sit on the sidelines watching other Elves laugh and have fun. I also know you have yet to heal from your mother's death. Please, let me help you." Legolas waited for Estella to respond. He hoped he did not just make a terrible mistake and she would not shut him off completely.

Tears welled up in Estella's eyes, and she felt herself clench her fist in a tight ball. "Legolas, I told you to let it be! Nothing is wrong with me. Why can you not just leave well enough alone?!" Angrily she leaped to her feet and ran off back towards the palace.

With a curse, Legolas took off running after Estella. He could not let things rest, not now. He had to get her to talk to him. He knew all too well what keeping emotions built up inside could do. Estella was a ticking time bomb. Not just to herself but others around her. He was hot on her tracks and had pushed past several other Elves who looked back puzzled wondering why their prince was in such a hurry that he did not even stop to apologize. Eventually, he was in earshot range. "Estella stop, please!"

Estella stopped but did not turn around. "Legolas, please just leave me alone. Please."

"I cannot Estella. Not now, I care too much about you, and I can tell you are hurting. Please, just talk to me. Why can you not tell me what is bothering you?" Legolas laid a hand on her shoulder and fought the urge to pull her into a tight hug.

Before she could stop herself, she screamed out. "Because I am afraid!"

Now we are getting somewhere, he thought. "Afraid of what? You have no need to fear me."

Estella had no idea what caused her to snap. Perhaps it was years of keeping everything built up. Maybe it was the years of pain she felt every day and having no one to talk to. Whatever the reason, she turned around and with eyes flashing she just hounded into Legolas, releasing all her pain onto him. "I am afraid if you found out about my past you will end up being just like everyone else out there. That you will know I am different, and you will shun me and cast me out. You have no idea Legolas what it is like to be different and to never fit in anywhere. That intense loneliness just swallows your soul sending you into darkness that you can never get out of no matter how hard you try. Listening to all the jeers and taunting from everyone around you because they know you are different and can never fit in with them. You can never understand what it is like to think you finally find someone who will like you for you, and then they discover you are different, and then they end up leaving. Or having a mother who you cannot talk to about the emotional and physical torment which goes on every single damn day because you know it will just hurt her. You do not know what it is like to grow up without a father and to have to hear your mother cry herself to sleep every night because she misses him so much and you cannot do anything to help her but watch her succumb to grief! You do not know the feeling of knowing instinctively you do not belong to that world and yet when you eventually find your world and discover what you are, you still do not feel like you fit in!" Estella could not hold back the tears anymore as she exploded. She did not even realize she had been screaming and pounding her fists on Legolas' chest. When she finished, she was still crying and found herself shaking uncontrollably.

Legolas just stood there dumbfounded and did not even try to stop her from hitting him. He knew Estella was hurting and this was years of holding everything inside her, so he just let her get it all out. When she stopped, he just held her in his arms and let her cry until she had no more tears left to cry. Now that she finally opened up to him he knew she could finally begin to heal and he swore he would be there every step of the way to help her on that journey.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Again, many thanks to Celridel for taking the time to beta this chapter

* * *

It had been three days since the event in the palace yards between Estella and Legolas. Even though Estella finally opened up to him, Legolas knew she was far from healed. She still had some long ways to go before being emotionally recovered.

On that fine summer's day, Legolas happened to come across her at the training yards, once again watching intensely the group of archers showing off their skills to one another. Haerelion allowed Estella to visit the training grounds anytime during drilling hours as he noticed it seemed to have a calming effect on her.

She had heard Legolas approaching and slightly tensed up, remembering her outburst days ago. "Hello, Legolas." She knew he was just concerned for her, but felt he was always hovering like a protective mother hen. "I told you I would be all right. You do not need to keep checking up on me." She did not mean for it to come across so harsh and blushed when she realized the curtness of her voice. "Forgive me; I did not mean to sound that way."

"No need to apologize. However, I do feel I need to keep watch on you until you are further along in your healing. I am glad you enjoy coming out here, I too find a sense of peace when I am amongst the others as they train."

Estella knew she was some ways off from being whole and she knew one way to getting closer to completeness was if she fitted in with the other Elves of Taur-nu-Fuin. Estella might be an Elf, but as she had not been raised among her kind, she did not know their ways and thus felt like an oddity amongst them. "Legolas, I wish to ask a favor of you."

Legolas had a feeling what she was going to ask for; he saw that same look of longing to fit in as he had when he was growing up. He might have been an Elf and raised amongst his kind, but as a prince, he often felt like an outcast among the regular Elves. For some reason, they thought since he was royal he had special treatment and did not need to feel the need to fit in. "What is it you wish to ask me?"

Lowering her eyes for a second, Estella mustered up the courage to ask Legolas the question she wanted to ask since shortly arriving here in Taur-nu-Fuin. "I wish to learn how to fit in with the rest of the Elves here in Mirkwood. I want to learn how to fight and to survive in the wild if I ever need to. Please, will you teach me?"

Legolas had been expecting this, but it still caught him off guard. True she would want to learn; it was in her blood. However, he did not think it wise for her to learn just yet as she was still healing and he was not sure it was a safe idea for her to be handling a sword or a bow and arrow in her present state of mind. "Estella," he started trying very hard to think of the proper words to use as to not upset or offend her. "I would love to teach you how to fight, but right now, in your present state of mind, I just do not feel it is a good idea. You are still healing." As soon as he said those words he knew it was not the best-laid plan for Legolas saw her clench her jaw, which he learned long ago was a sign she was angry.

Just as he expected, she got angrily to her feet and stormed off leaving Legolas behind. He did not want to upset her, but he was doing this for her safety and the safety of others. An emotionally distressed person handling a weapon is never a good idea. He wanted to go after her and explain to her why and once she was better he would teach her, but he thought it would be better if he just let her cool down a bit first.

Estella could not believe he would not teach her. She opened up to him and made a fool of herself, and he still thought her too weak to learn. Why could he not understand the best way for her to heal was to learn to fight and how to fend for herself. She was an Elf, and yet she was no closer to fitting in amongst her race than when she arrived two months ago! Sure, she was now able to understand them, and for the most part, her Sindarin was picking up quite nicely, but speaking in Sindarin would not help her if she ever needed to defend herself and it would not help her fit in with everyone else. Even Raiwen could use a dagger! She knew deep down Legolas was only looking out for her, but it was still very frustrating, to say the least. Somehow, she needed to convince Legolas she was okay enough to learn basic self-defense.

Legolas strolled back to the palace. Why could she not understand he was only doing what he felt was in her best interest. Why did she have to get so upset all the time? He could not understand females, and the more he tried to the more he wondered if he wanted to. As he was thinking to himself, he ran into Haerelion who was on his way to get ready for the next training session with the newer recruits. "Prince Legolas, is everything well? You seem upset."

"As a matter of fact, Haerelion I am not all right. I just upset Estella again. She asked me to teach her how to fight, and I told her I did not think it a good idea right now as she is still too emotionally upset. Am I wrong in thinking that?"

Haerelion smiled softly and sat on a nearby bench and motioned for Legolas to do the same. "Ah Legolas, I understand your desire to want to protect Lady Estella, but perhaps you are causing more damage than good." Legolas was confused, but Haerelion continued before he could ask why. "Perhaps the best way to help her is to let her learn how to handle a weapon. I seem to remember a certain prince who years ago was _very_ distraught at his mother's death and the only way he seemed to heal was when he was shooting his bow or practicing with his blades. The point is, you cannot keep coddling her or she will never heal. You must let her grow, and perhaps by teaching her to fit in and to fight, she will begin to heal. However, if you are concerned for her safety or the safety of others, then teach her where no one is around until you feel it is safe to do so otherwise."

Legolas took a deep breath. Maybe Haerelion was right. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps he had been overprotecting Estella, and that was why she was not healing correctly. "Thank you Haerelion; I think perchance you are correct. You have been most helpful." Legolas stood up and bowed respectfully.

"You are welcome, my lord. If you need any more advice, my doors are always open. And if you should need me to help in her training, I would be more than willing to teach her."

Legolas smiled and walked back to his room. When he arrived, he went to his trunk and opened it; there he found what he was looking for. A beautiful hand-carved bow which once belonged to his mother. It was a light brown with her name etched into it in elegant script. His father had given it to Legolas when she died, and he kept it in his trunk along with other memorabilia of her and his childhood. The bow was the perfect size for Estella to learn with. Once he had taught her how to shoot he would move onto teaching her how to use twin blades. "One step at a time. Now to find her." Legolas rose to his feet and went to search for her.

Estella was in her room lying on her bed thinking about her present situation when she heard a knock on her door. "Estella, are you in there? It is I, Legolas; I have something for you."

What could he possibly have that I would want right now? she thought to herself. Right now, she was not in the mood to talk to anyone, but she knew he would keep bothering her until she let him in. "Come in, Legolas."

Legolas opened the door and was carrying a carefully wrapped parcel. He handed it to Estella who opened it carefully as not to break it. When she saw what it was, she gasped. "Legolas, this is beautiful!" She stroked the smooth, well-loved curve of the bow in awe. "But I thought you were not going to teach me."

"Well, I was thinking perhaps I have been cosseting you too much. I just care about you and do not want to see you get hurt anymore, but now I see I might have been hurting you more than helping you. Haerelion has helped me to understand that, so if you want to learn still, then I will teach you."

"Of course, I want to learn still, but where did you get this bow? This is so beautiful," Estella asked while running her hand over the smooth wood.

"This used to belong to my mother. My father gave it to me after she died and I want you to have it."

Estella was shocked. Legolas was giving her his mother's bow? A part of her did not want to accept it, but she knew it would be rude if she refused. "I am honored, and I hope I will make you proud."

"I know you will. So, when did you wish to start training?"

A grin formed on her face. "What about right now?"

"Very well my lady, then shall we?" Legolas asked holding out his hand for her.

Estella laughed and took his hand, and the two went down to the training yards to practice before the other warriors arrived for training. When the two arrived, Haerelion just finished setting up targets, and Legolas led her to the closest. "Okay, so now the fun begins," Legolas smirked, helping Estella to get into the right position.

When he finished helping her into the correct position to shoot, he let her arm go slightly but was still close enough to grab her if he needed to. "All right, now breathe in and focus on the center, and when you are confident you can hit it, let the string go."

Closing her eyes for a second, Estella took a deep breath and focused all her attention on the bullseye, and a second later she let the arrow fly. With a _THUD,_ it hit the area right outside the center. Legolas was impressed. "Not bad for a first try. Try again just like I showed you."

Estella again straightened up, pulled back the string after notching another arrow, took a deep breath and let the arrow go, this time hitting the center. For at least a good hour they practiced, with several of her arrows hitting the center and many others missing. Even so, as Legolas watched her, he could see a change come over her. She seemed much more peaceful and happy. Perhaps he had been wrong after all in thinking she was not yet ready to learn.

For several weeks the two trained, each time Estella getting better and better. During this time, Legolas also taught her how to forage and hunt, which she caught on very quickly at. It was during this period he started teaching her how to handle twin blades. Estella was not as comfortable with them as she was with the bow but she was determined to learn all she could. During one of her training sessions with the twin blades, she became very frustrated and stamped her foot in anger. "Oh, I am never going to be as good as you! You are perfect at everything!"

Legolas snorted. "I wish you would tell that to my father…trust me, Estella, I am far from perfect. I have had to learn how to fit in just like you. It is not all fun and games being the son of Thranduil. Being prince, I have to learn how to be diplomatic and to run the kingdom while my father is away and trust me when I say pleasing my father is not as easy as it sounds. On top of that, I have had to fight just to show people they do not have to treat me differently just because I am a prince. My life has not been easy."

Estella felt ashamed at her small outburst. "I am sorry. I did not know." Why she thought Legolas had it easy, she did not know, but she wanted to slap herself for thinking that way.

"No need to apologize, I know I make it look like I have it easy but that came from hundreds of years of practice. Something which you could learn as well. I can teach you if you want."

Estella smiled. "I would love that Legolas, thank you."

Legolas smiled back and picked up the blades. "I think we have had enough practice for one day. How about we go for a horseback ride? I know the perfect place to go when I need to relax and unwind."

"I think that is an excellent idea." Estella hurried and changed into her riding clothes. Life was indeed beginning to look better for her and Legolas knew she was now well on her way to being healed.

* * *

 ***** I have had a few people tell me that Estella hitting the center of a target on her first try and being a natural at foraging was either Mary Sue or not plausible. However, I wrote this from personal experiences that those things do happen. With several members of my family and me. There is a thing known as beginner's luck and finding you are a very fast learner.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Again, many thanks to Celridel for taking the time to beta this chapter

* * *

The following day showed it would be beautiful. Legolas decided to get up extra early as he had a special surprise planned for Estella. The previous day, Estella had shown great improvement with her depression, and he noticed she seemed to shine and feel so free when she was riding.

Legolas had gone to the stables as several new horses had been brought in for the king. Legolas asked his father if perhaps he could give one of the mares to Estella since she loved to ride and he felt it would be a pleasant surprise to her if she had her own horse. Her father after thinking about it agreed with Legolas under the condition she was to not leave the safety of his realm without the protection of an escort.

Elated, Legolas went to the stables and looked over the horses and came upon a beautiful brown and white mare who seemed to have a very gentle nature. "You are perfect for Estella, mellon. I think you two will get along perfectly," Legolas said as he patted her side. The mare seeming to agree, whinnied softly, nudging his arm.

Turning to Cabrion, Legolas handed over the horse he had chosen for Estella. "Put this mare aside away from the others. She is going to be a gift to Estella. I am off to go and bring her here."

Cabrion smiled and walked the mare to the side and placed her with the other royal horses. "A fine choice, my lord. I think Estella will love this gift."

Legolas laughed. "I certainly hope so Cabrion." And with that, he turned and walked back to the palace to bring Estella down.

Estella was still fast asleep when she heard a knock on her doors. Not wanting to be bothered quite yet as she was having a marvelous dream of riding and shooting she pulled the pillow over her head and tried to go back to sleep, however, the Elf continued to knock. Estella knew who it was. Only one Elf she knew of would continue to pester her like this at this hour: Legolas.

"Go away Legolas; I am sleeping!"

Not deterred from getting her out of bed he opened her doors and walked over to the curtains pulling them open allowing the bright light to fill her room. "Estella, rise, it is a beautiful day, and I thought we would go for another horse ride this time to the river."

As he was looking around her room, he noticed several drawings and sketches hanging up on her walls. Legolas knew these were not here before, so he was very curious as to where they came from. As he took a closer look at a sketch of a young woman who bore a striking resemblance to Estella, he saw the signature on the bottom had Estella's name. So, she is also into drawing, Legolas thought to himself. He made a mental note to himself to grab some parchment and quills before they left as he was very curious to find out more.

Legolas turned his attention back toward Estella who started to snore softly, and Legolas shook his golden head laughing softly to himself. Taking one of her spare pillows, he playfully smacked her with it, and Estella sat upright. "The heck! What did you smack me for?"

"You need to get up. Today you have more training, and…I also have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" This, of course, got her attention, and she stared at Legolas with unkempt hair. "What is it?"

Legolas smirked and tossed the pillow at her. "Well, you will just have to get up and find out."

Estella threw her pillow back at Legolas who caught it. "Hurry up and get dressed in your riding clothes, and then meet me at the front gates."

Estella waited for Legolas to leave and then quickly got out of bed. When she had washed her face, and got dressed, she then brushed her hair. Looking into the mirror, she smiled feeling happier than she had in a long time. "Well, time to find out what new surprise Legolas has waiting for me this time." And with a skip, she left her room and headed towards the front gates.

Legolas was down by the front gates waiting for Estella. He was so excited to show her the surprise he had not noticed he was pacing the floors. He only stopped when he saw several passersby's looking at him with mild concern. He smiled apologetically at them and stood to wait patiently for Estella to show up.

While he was waiting, Galion happened to pass by. Noticing the prince's nervous look, he walked up to him concerned something might be wrong. "My Lord Legolas," Galion asked with a small bow. "Is everything well? You seem nervous."

Startled, Legolas looked up at Galion and then shook his head. "Oh, Galion, everything is very well. I am just waiting for Estella. I am taking her to the stables as I am giving her, her very own horse. I guess I am just nervous she might not like it."

Galion chuckled and patted Legolas' shoulder. "Legolas, I am sure Lady Estella will more than love the horse. I would not worry too much about it."

As they were talking, both heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching and turned to see Estella walking towards them a huge smile on her face. "Speaking of Estella, here she comes now, and if I might say so, she seems especially happier as of late."

Legolas had noticed the change in Estella as well. Indeed, it seemed as if these past few weeks a change had come over her. Perhaps Haerelion was right after all and allowing her to train, was what she needed. "Yes, Galion, it would seem that way."

Galion nodded. "Good morning, my lady. Did you rest well last night?" Galion asked bowing slightly.

"Good morning Galion. I did rest well, thank you." Estella nodded back.

"I am glad to hear that. Now if you two will excuse me, I need to get back to work, or the king will not be pleased."

Legolas and Estella said goodbye to Galion, and then Legolas offered his arm to Estella. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

Estella took his arm and smiled warmly. "I am Legolas. I must say I am very curious as to what it is."

"Well then let us go and find out, shall we?" With that, he picked up a pack which was by the front gates and led her out of the palace towards the stables.

When they arrived at the stables, Estella began to feel her heart pound in her chest. She could not understand why they were here, but when they entered the stables, and Legolas led her towards the back to where the royal horses were kept, she saw Cabrion smiling holding the reigns of a brown and white mare.

"Legolas, is this what I think it is?" Estella asked hardly daring to believe what she was thinking.

"Good morning, my lady. I see Legolas managed to drag you here after all."

Estella looked at Legolas and then at Cabrion. "Is this horse mine?"

"Do you like her?" Legolas asked rubbing the side of the mare who was happy to see him again.

"I love her. Is she really for me?" Estella asked walking slowly towards the horse who finally noticed Estella and began to nudge her gently.

"Yes, she is for you. I thought you should have your own horse and I managed to convince my father to give you one of the new horses he just acquired recently."

Overjoyed, Estella hugged both Cabrion and Legolas. "Thank you so much! Can I ride her?"

Legolas laughed. "Well, that is the reason you have a horse, is it not?" He turned to Cabrion and took the reins from him. "Thank you, Cabrion."

Cabrion bowed. "You are welcome my lord, and I am glad you love your surprise, my lady. May you enjoy her for many years to come."

"I will Cabrion and thank you."

Cabrion bowed and walked away to finish his work for the day leaving Legolas and Estella to prepare for their ride.

"Well Estella, I say we test her out. Do you have a name in mind for her?" Legolas asked saddling his horse.

"I think I will name her Lúthril," Estella replied eagerly now mounting her horse.

"That is a beautiful name. Let us see how she rides." With that, he led his horse out and broke into a run.

It did not take long for Estella to feel free as she always did when she rode. Riding always made her forget her past, and she seemed to feel one with nature when she was riding. That and when she was practicing her shooting skills.

After about an hour they came to a river which was surrounded by many tall beech trees. There was a pasture nearby and was the perfect place to sit and watch the many deer and birds which would wander around the river. When they dismounted, and let their horses run free, they sat down, and Legolas laid out some food and drink for the two to eat. As they were enjoying the various meats, cheeses, and bread, Estella noticed another sack next to Legolas.

"What is in that sack Legolas?"

Legolas pointed towards the bag. "This? It is my second surprise for you. Here open it."

Curious as to what else Legolas could give her she opened the sack to find parchment and quills inside. Giving Legolas a look she took them out.

"I noticed in your room earlier; you had several drawings and sketches. I was hoping you could draw me something?"

Estella felt her cheeks warm. It was true she was very artistic, but she had never shown anyone aside from her mother any of her work. "What would you like me to draw?"

Legolas shrugged. "Surprise me."

Raising an eye at him, she smirked, and after thinking for a few minutes, she began to draw. Legolas watched her ever so often trying to sneak a peek at what she was drawing, but Estella would laugh and tell him he had to wait. After a while, she told him to close his eyes. When Legolas closed them, she handed him the drawing and told him to look.

Legolas opened his eyes and gasped softly. There on the parchment was a portrait of him on his horse. "Estella, this is by far some of the most skilled work I have seen in my life, and I have seen a lot. You are exceptionally talented. Have you ever thought of using your talents as a means to target your sadness?"

Estella blushed even more and looked away toward the river and started picking blades of grass. "I used to, but ever since arriving I have found it difficult to acquire the supplies needed to draw."

Legolas looked back at the drawing, and then he got an idea in his mind. "This is beautiful Estella, thank you."

"You are welcome Legolas."

After they had spent most of the day at the river and riding, the sun began to set on the horizon, and the two rode back to the stables. When Estella and Legolas rubbed down their horses and arrived back at the palace, Legolas told Estella he had something he needed to do, and he would meet her at her room later to escort her to dinner.

After she had arrived at her room and she cleaned up and dressed for the evening meal with the help of Raiwen. After her friend had left, she sat on the edge of her bed and awaited the arrival of Legolas. She was beginning to wonder where he was when he knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

Estella nodded, and Legolas came in with a huge parcel in his hands. "What is that?"

Legolas grinned and handed her the parcel which was heavy to her surprise. With a puzzled look on her face, she unwrapped the package and let out a gasp. With tears in her eyes, she looked at Legolas at a loss for words, for there in front of her, were assortments of parchment paper, canvases, paints, pens, and pencils of different types.

"I figured you could use these to help you channel your sadness. A gift like yours deserves to be noticed, Estella. It should not go to waste."

Estella tried to hold back her tears but found she could not and flung herself into his arms. "Thank you, Legolas. I do not even know what to say to this."

Legolas hugged her back. "You do not have to say anything Estella. Just seeing you happy is enough. Now let us go to supper before there is no food left."

Estella laughed, and the two of them walked down to the dining halls. However, Estella made a promise to herself she would put the gift Legolas gave her to good use.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** Again, many thanks to Celridel for taking the time to beta this chapter

* * *

One bright summer afternoon, Legolas and Estella were sitting in one of the gardens deep in conversation. The birds were busy singing their happy tunes, and a few of the gardeners were busy pruning some of the flowers. Estella was busy drawing with the new pencils and paper Legolas purchased her not too long ago. Things were looking up for Estella as she was laughing a lot more and her eyes seemed brighter.

As Estella was concentrating on some of the small details of her sketch, Legolas asked her a question he had wanted to ask her for a while now. "Estella, I have meant to ask you this for a while, but where did you learn how to draw so well?"

Estella put the pencil and paper down and a small smile formed on her lips as she answered. "I learned how to draw from my mother. I was just a little girl when she began teaching me. We would spend hours just the two of us sitting together and drawing, painting or anything that had to do with art."

Legolas smiled as he watched her remember those happy times. "Well, she taught you well, Estella. What was your mother like and what other things did you and her use to do?"

Estella was not sure if she wanted to talk about her mother really, but when she looked at Legolas, she could not help but feel like she could open up to him. "Well, my mother was breathtaking, but then all little girls think that about their mom's. She had long black hair and soft gray eyes. She was also very kind and soft spoken, but if riled up she could become your worst enemy." Estella laughed when she remembered how angry her mom could get. "She was also very strong-willed, proud and stubborn as a mule. Traits by the way I seemed to have inherited from her!"

Legolas laughed. Boy, did he love seeing her happy and smiling. He would do almost anything to keep her happy. "Yes, I would have to agree with that."

Estella raised an eye and smirked before continuing. "My mother was also morose although she tried her best to hide it. At first, she could disguise her sadness by drawing and by doing other things with me such as taking long walks up in the mountains, going out to eat, or she would read me books or make up stories, or sew and cook together. But the happiest memory I have of her is her singing to me when I was very young."

"But I take it; it did not last for very long?"

Estella frowned. "No, like I said she was very sad and while at first, she was able to hide it, as time went on it seemed to consume her more and more until there was nothing more to her than an outer shell. I would try and ask her what was wrong but she would tell me not to worry about it. I eventually found out it was about my father from hearing her cry out for him at night although I could never understand his name. I tried asking her one time about him and why he was not here, and she got angry at me and told me not to bring him up again. Well, long story short, one night I went to check on her, and when I entered to her room, she had passed on. The healers told me it was a heart attack, but as I said before, I think it was from a broken heart. Despite what she said about my father, I know she loved him and missed him greatly, and I believe my father was from this world. I mean it would make sense. She told me he was from another country but would never say what it was, and she said it was impossible to see him again, but she never told me why." When she finished despite her best efforts, a tiny tear slipped down her cheek.

Legolas gave a pained look as Estella recounted all her painful memories of her mother. He knew all too well how painful it was to think about it as he often still hurt when he thought of his mother. Legolas wiped the tear away from her cheek. "I am sorry, Estella. I did not mean to bring up such a painful topic."

"It is all right Legolas, I do not mind talking about it to you, but can I ask you if you think my father is from this world?" Estella hoped for some strange reason he was, and she could find him. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him.

Legolas sighed and straightened his back as he thought about this. He often wondered the same thing and asked his father on more than one occasion, and although they were not sure if he was still on these shores, they were certain he had been at one time. It was the only thing which seemed to make sense as to why she would be brought here. That and the necklace she had shown them a while back of her mother's. Only a jewel like that could only have been created here in Middle-earth.

"Yes, Estella, I do believe your father was from this world. That necklace of yours, for one thing, gives it away. The craftsmanship of it is of our people, and if what you say is true and it was a gift to your mother from your father then, yes, he is from here, however, I cannot say for sure whether he is still on these shores. It is possible after your mother vanished from this world, your father took ship and sailed overseas. More than likely though he is still here as that is the only thing which would make sense as to why the Valar brought you back here. But, I promise you I will do everything I can to help you find him or at least what happened to him."

Estella took Legolas by the hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, Legolas. For everything. Now enough about my mother and me, what about yours? And if it is too painful to talk about you do not have to."

If it had of been anyone else he would have changed the subject or told them to mind their tongue, but since it was Estella, he felt at ease talking to her about it. Besides, she just spilled everything to him about her mother, so it seemed only fair he returned the favor. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"What was she like and where is she now?" Estella answered, giving Legolas her full attention.

Legolas shifted his position and plucked a piece of grass as he thought about his mom. "Well, my mother was the light of my father's eye and the heart of this kingdom. She was lovely. _Adar_ says I get most of my looks from her. She was also very graceful and kind. She was the only one who could keep my father's temper in check and make him laugh. Often, she would mingle with the other Elves, especially the children."

"Were you close to her?" Estella asked, feeling pain in her heart as Legolas spoke about her. She could tell this was very hard for him and she wanted to comfort him as he had her.

"Yes, believe it or not, I was closer to her than I was my father. My mother would take me out for walks as well in the forest while it was still safe to do so. She would sing me to sleep or comfort me when I had a nightmare. She even made wooden swords, and we would have pretend fights." Legolas laughed when he remembered those fights.

"What happened to her?"

Legolas looked down and closed his eyes. "She died when I was still very young. She was coming back from visiting family from a neighboring realm, and Orcs ambushed her escort. The guards were able to kill them, but she received a fatal injury, and by the time they brought her back here, there was nothing the healers could do. After she died my father became colder and bitter, and now he does not even laugh. Anything that reminds him of her breaks his heart, and sometimes I wonder if that includes me."

Estella did not know what to say. She just looked at Legolas, and before she realized what she was doing, she took him into her arms and held him. "Oh, Legolas, I am so sorry. I do not even know what to say."

Legolas stayed in Estella's embrace for several minutes before they pulled apart. "How did you ever heal from that?"

"I took up archery and learning how to fight when I was old enough to learn. Before that, I did not do much at all. I tried talking to my father, but he was too caught up in his grief to know how to help me. I became close to Haerelion and a few other of my father's staff until my father was able to deal with me finally. He is a lot better now than he was but he still has not fully recovered from it. I know my father loves me, and he would do anything to protect me, but sometimes I wonder if I cause him pain whenever he looks at me and is reminded of her."

"Oh Legolas, I cannot even imagine what that must be like. Have you ever tried talking to him and telling him how you feel?"

Legolas scoffed. "I doubt he would understand. Maybe one day I will have enough courage to ask him but right now, no."

"Legolas, I can tell by looking at your father the way he looks at you, he loves you with all of his heart. He may not know how to show it but he does, and I am sure if he was aware that this is how you felt, it would hurt him, and he would want to change that. Yes, I am certain you do remind him of your mother, but I do not think it causes him pain, and if it does, I do not think he even realizes it. I would talk to him and tell him how you feel, but only when you feel ready to. Until then, know I am here to help you or talk to you whenever you need me."

"Thank you, Estella. I am glad I can talk to someone about this, and it is someone who understands what it is like to lose a loved one."

"You are welcome Legolas, and I am glad I can help you just as you have helped me."

For the rest of the afternoon, the two of them sat in the garden talking about their mother's while Estella continued to sketch. By the end of the evening, the two of them had developed a new heartfelt respect for one another.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Again, many thanks to Celridel for taking the time to beta this chapter

* * *

It was mid-morning as Legolas headed towards Estella's room. On his way, he hummed a favorite tune of his as he thought about how to tell her of the upcoming grand feast which was to take place. Legolas's father threw many feasts but this one was different, this one Legolas was nervous about; it was the first feast Estella was to attend, and he decided she would be his guest of honor.

Legolas had attended many feasts and had danced with many an _elleth_ , but for some reason, he felt more nervous than he ever felt before an upcoming festivity in his life. He shook his head and chided himself for such feelings. Estella was just a close friend, nothing more. Finally, he approached the doors to her rooms. As he lifted a hand to knock, the doors opened, revealing a smiling Estella.

"Good morning, Legolas, how was your night?" she chirped.

Legolas must have had an amused look on his face, as Estella began to laugh. "What is so funny?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Your face when I opened the doors!" Her laugh reverberated down the corridor. "You had such a confused look when I opened them before you knocked!" She laughed even harder, and Legolas realized he had never seen her laugh like this before. "Do not forget I am an Elf too. I heard you approaching." Estella tapped her delicately pointed ears and opened the doors wider, standing aside and motioning for Legolas to come in.

He graciously accepted the offer and took the nearest seat. "Thank you." Legolas started playing with the hem of his tunic as he tried to think of a way to tell her about the feast and how he was going to ask her to be his guest of honor. Finally, mustering up the courage he looked her straight in the eye. "The reason I came to see you were to inform you that in a fortnight my father is throwing one of his magnificent feasts, and I would like you to be my guest of honor." He grimaced internally at the stiff formality he delivered it with, berating himself. "That is if you are open to it." He bit the inside of his cheek as he waited for Estella to absorb the information. He only hoped he had not made a fool of himself in the process.

Legolas deliberated silently to himself. Why am I so worried about this, I am only asking her to allow me to escort her to the feast? We are just friends.

Estella nearly choked on her glass of water when Legolas asked her to be his date for the feast. He wanted to escort _her_ to a feast?! She did not know what the Middle-earth term was, but back in Seattle, this would be classified as a date. She stared at him and for the first time in a while she was at a loss for words. Somehow, after several attempts, she was able to croak out a simple yes.

Legolas sighed in relief at her acceptance. "I am glad to hear that. I shall have Raiwen escort you to the head seamstress, Hwinneth, this afternoon to be fit for a dress for the feast. I shall take my leave now to inform Hwinneth to expect you later today." He turned to escape before he did something stupid, berating himself for his stiff formality. Over the past few weeks they had settled into a close, easy friendship, yet now he found himself acting like a self-conscious fool.

As he began to disappear through the door, Estella blurted out, "I cannot dance." She said it so fast she shocked herself and felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment.

Legolas cocked a smile to himself.She cannot dance _,_ he mused. He turned back to her, plucking up his courage for the second time that day. "Well, that can be remedied, my lady, for I am learned in the arts of dancing, and it would be my pleasure to teach you personally."

Estella blushed even more at the thought of being so close to him, but she knew she very well could not go to the feast and not know how to dance. "If it would not be any trouble, I would be grateful for your help."

Legolas grinned in pleasure. "It would be no trouble at all. I shall stop by here after dinner, this evening for your first lesson." He took a small hand in his and placed a small kiss on the palm of her hand, then slipped out of the room, leaving behind a very surprised and nervous elleth.

"What have I just gotten myself into?" Estella groaned aloud once Legolas left.

* * *

Later that afternoon Raiwen stopped by and escorted Estella to the fitting room where Hwinneth was waiting for them. Estella was very nervous as she never had a dress fitting before and did not know what to expect.

When they arrived, Estella looked around her in awe at all the exquisite fabrics and gowns displayed around the room which was a marvel in itself. The walls were painted a beautiful light blue, like that of the sky on a summer's day, and candles lined the walls giving off a fluorescent light. There were intricate stools for a person to stand or sit on as they were measured, each paired with a delicately worked toolset.

Estella could have looked around the room forever, entranced. She walked over to one of the dresses hanging up and softly stroked the material with her fingertips. It was light green with darker threading that lined the sleeves and bottom of the dress. The material flowed through her fingers, as soft as a feather. She appeared so lost in thought she did not even hear Hwinneth come in.

"Do you like it, Lady Estella?"

Estella let out a soft gasp of surprise and whirled around, feeling like a naughty child caught red-handed. "Oh…I…that is, yes, I do. It is beautiful," she fumbled over her words.

Hwinneth laughed softly. "I am glad you think so, but I do not believe that color would do you justice. Worry not, when I am through with you, you will have the most beautiful dress in all Taur-nu-Fuin. Please, if you would step over here for me, we can get started." Hwinneth's smile was warm and gentle as she motioned Estella over to the closest stool. "Raiwen, if you would like to stay, you may, or you may come back later. Lady Estella and I will be all right."

"I will stay if that agrees with Lady Estella." Esgalwathel smiled at her friend.

Estella returned it as she stepped onto the stool. "Of course, I would mind if you left! I would be glad of the additional company."

Raiwen's smile widened, and she took a seat across from Estella. Hwinneth took what appeared to be a form of measuring tape and began to take down measurements. "So, what colors do you like Lady Estella?" she asked as she wrote down some numbers.

"I like blues, greens, and purples of all shades," Estella answered as Hwinneth measured around her bust, writing down more numbers in flowing script.

Hwinneth then took a moment to study Estella with experienced eyes. "Hmmm, I think with your eye color and the dark sheen of your hair you would look stunning in midnight blue." The seamstress continued to appraise Estella who held her breath, sensing she had not finished yet. "Light blue sleeves perhaps? With a silver lining, I think." The seamstress raised an eyebrow, indicating she had finished and Estella shrugged happily.

"Well, you are the expert in this department; so I will trust you in this matter."

"Then it is settled. If you wait here for just a minute, I will fetch the material, and we can begin." Hwinneth went into the back room, and a few moments later she emerged with swathes of material in her arms. "Now this," she said holding up the darker blue, "will be the main part of the dress. The lighter color will be the sleeves."

Both fabrics shimmered as the light caught them and Estella gasped at the color as she held out her hand to touch them. Not only was it more beautiful and elegant than anything she encountered in her former world but the material was very soft. "It is gorgeous. I love it already, and it is not even made yet." She blushed slightly at the girlish foolishness of her words.

Hwinneth smiled as she began to cut out the material to fit the measurements she had written down.

"You will look breathtaking in it, my lady." She heard Raiwen say.

"I'm terrified." Estella looked at the floor in embarrassment. "I have never been to a feast before, and Legolas has asked me to be his guest of honor. He is to teach me to dance later tonight."

Hwinneth gave Raiwen a sly smile, her shears never pausing in their rhythmic snipping. Estella caught the exchanged looks out of the corner of her eye and wondered what she had missed. "Am I missing something?"

Raiwen shook her silver head, unable to stop a grin from spreading across her face. "It is nothing."

"It must be something!" Estella protested. She had not imagined that look, and Raiwen's grin was approaching Cheshire cat standards. "Please tell me!" She tried to put on a pleading expression which was ruined by Raiwen's infectious smile causing the corners of Estella's mouth to turn upwards.

Raiwen shook her silver head once more, mirth all over her face. "I shan't spoil the surprise for you."

"Surprise? What surprise! Oh, please tell me!" Estella practically bounced up and down in excitement, caught up at the moment.

Raiwen shared another glance with Hwinneth before relenting. "Oh, it's nothing much…" She waved her hands dismissively and Estella mock-glared at her friend.

The grin extended further as she announced, "I think our Prince is beginning to fall for you, my lady." Raiwen gave Estella a mocking curtsey, softened by the kind smile on her face.

Estella stared incredulously at her friend, almost speechless. "He is what?" She blinked in disbelief. "No…it can't be. We are nothing more than friends. There is no way he is falling for me. He cannot…it is impossible." Everything swirled around in her head in a confused mush.

Hwinneth turned around with her hands on her hips. "I can assure you he most definitely is falling in love with you. Never has he showered anyone with so many gifts." Upon seeing Estella's shocked face, she smiled. "The whole palace knows he has been bestowing gifts unto you. And he has never asked an elleth to a feast before, or given her personal dancing and fighting lessons." Her smile was broad. "Not to mention the fact he is the happiest anybody has ever seen him."

Estella shook her head, unable to believe it. "You've got it-"

Raiwen cut in, her smile lessened slightly now the reveal was over. "He may not admit it or even realize it yet, but he does have feelings for you. And I believe you also have feelings for him."

Estella could only shake her head in denial.

"Do not shake your head at us! I can tell by how your eyes light up when you talk about him, how he makes you laugh and the way your body language changes when he enters the room." Raiwen pointed out, leaving no room for Estella to escape.

Estella could not argue with those statements, but there was no possible way she was in love with him…was she? She did not know what it was like to be in love. "What should I do?" Her question came out haltingly, accompanied by beseeching eyes. Estella suddenly felt lost again, with no idea what she should do next.

The teasing atmosphere melted away as Raiwen stood up and walked over to her friend. Taking her by the hands, she sighed softly. "My lady, ever since you came here all those months ago we have watched you change from a sad, scared and lonely _elleth_ to a beautiful, happy and confident one. You have been sad for most of your life; you deserve to be happy. As does Legolas. You must follow your heart, not fight it. When the right time comes, you will know."

"What of his father? He would never allow his son to court someone like me." Estella had got on the pricklier side of King Thranduil a couple of times since her arrival, and while she had come to respect him greatly, she doubted her worth in his eyes. She was a nobody, and Legolas was a prince.

Hwinneth spoke up this time. "Our king would not deny his son happiness. He might be stern and protective, but when it comes down to it he wants what is best for his son, and if that means allowing a common _elleth_ to court Legolas, then he will not stand in your way."

A sudden fear gripped Estella. "What if Legolas does not return the feelings at all. He has not said anything to me…Why are we even discussing this?" Her breath hitched in her throat at the last sentence. She could not believe they were having this discussion. It was preposterous. Legolas could not love her! For some reason, that thought scared her and made her feel small and weak.

Raiwen squeezed her friend's hands. "Trust me, in time he will open to you. He already has in many ways. Maybe not verbally but in his actions. He might not realize it right now, but in time, he will, and when that time comes, you both will know what to do."

Estella lowered her eyes, thoughts racing round her head. She took strength from her friend's reassuring smile and firm grip on her hands. Raiwen would not lead her astray, not intentionally. But she was now more confused than ever. Not to mention scared. How could she have dancing lessons with Legolas alone now that the thought he might like her in a non-platonic light had been planted? How was she ever going to get through tonight, let alone the next two weeks?!

Hwinneth came over and began to pin the dress into place, Estella barely noticing. The rest of the fitting was silent as Estella was deep in thought about the conversation which just occurred. She did not register the concerned looks Raiwen and Hwinneth shared. When Hwinneth finished pinning the material together, she helped Estella take the soon to be gown off. "There we go, now all I have to do is sew this together, and then in about a week you can come back, and we will do the final fitting."

"Thank you, Hwinneth. I appreciate you taking the time to do this." Estella mustered a genuine smile, a spark of excitement coming back as she watched the material being bundled away.

"Oh, it is no trouble at all, Lady Estella."

Once Estella quickly dressed into her other clothes, the two _ellith_ waved goodbye to the seamstress and headed to the dining hall for supper. Estella periodically glanced towards Legolas, now unable to forget the conversation from earlier, smiling at him whenever he caught her eye. She was so distracted she barely engaged in conversation, only half-listening.

* * *

That evening when Estella was in her room waiting for Legolas to show up for the dance lessons, butterflies flew around her stomach in droves. The more she thought about her impending doom, the worse they got. She had always been told she had two left feet. What if Legolas hated her because she could not dance! As soon as the thought popped into her head, she dismissed it as being completely irrational, but it would not entirely go away. To keep occupied she jumped up and began to pace up and down, muttering to herself. "I can do this; this is no big deal. After all, Elves are graceful right? Those other times were just my awkward stage."

However, the more she thought about it, the more nervous she became until Estella thought she was going to discharge her evening meal. "Oh, who am I kidding? I cannot do this!" She was just making up her mind to tell Legolas she could not have her lesson when a knock came on the door.

"Estella, it is me. May I come in?" There was no need to ask who it was.

Estella froze in place. He was here. Now. Perhaps if she did not answer or if she feigned snoring he would go away. As she was trying to think of what to do, she did not realize she had subconsciously walked to the door and found herself opening it.

Legolas gave her his usual grin. "Are you ready for your lesson?"

"Um, about that. I am not sure it is a good idea." Estella noticed her hands were shaking.

Legolas took off his outer robe and set it down on a chair. "Estella, it will be all right. I promise, I do not bite," he said laughing.

Estella smiled despite herself, some of the nervousness draining away now he was here, just being him like everything was the same. "No, it is not that, it is just…well, I was given dance lessons before and ended up tripping over my own feet. It was a disaster."

"Nonsense, you just never had the right teacher. Now come on, it will be easy. We will just take it one step at a time." Legolas held out his hand with an encouraging smile and Estella took it. He pulled her close to him, wrapping one arm around her waist and placing the other in his free hand.

"Now, the key to dancing is to relax and keep your eyes on me, not my feet. Just try and follow my lead. Clear your mind of everything else, and the rest will fall into place. Are you ready?"

Estella swallowed hard and nodded, allowing Legolas to lead her into a slow dance slowly. Soon she began to relax more and more as he continued to lead her into one dance after another. Estella found the dancing started to come naturally; she did not have to concentrate on what her feet were doing or where they were going. Instead, she could study Legolas's face, and she found herself drawn into his eyes, beginning to lose herself in time and space. And then, abruptly, they stopped.

Legolas dropped her hand and moved away with a smile as Estella dropped her gaze to the floor, blushing. "You see; you can do it!"

She had no idea how long they had been dancing, but she suddenly found herself yawning.

"It is late; you should rest. If you want, we can continue again tomorrow at the same time?" Was it just her imagination or was there a hopeful note in Legolas's voice?

Estella nodded her head in a yes as she escorted Legolas to the door. "I would love that."

"Then it is settled. I will meet you here tomorrow night, and before you know it, you will be the second-best dancer in Taur-nu-Fuin." Legolas brimmed with happiness.

"Who is the first might I ask?"

Legolas shot her a cocky smile. "Me, of course."

"Oh, so sure of yourself, are we?" Estella teased, lightly smacking his shoulder, her smile growing sincerer. "I had a magnificent time tonight, thank you."

"You are most welcome. Good night, my lady." Legolas retook her hand and gave the top a light kiss, flashing her a smile before disappearing into the darkness, leaving Estella blushing and full of hope.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** Again, many thanks to Celridel for taking the time to beta this chapter

* * *

The day of the feast had finally arrived. After two weeks of blood, sweat and tears poured into her private dance lessons with Legolas, and the lessons on proper etiquette from Calithilchon–who Thranduil personally hired to teach Estella–she was finally ready.

The night before her final dress fitting, Hwinneth upon looking at her complete masterpiece had beamed with pride exclaiming this was her finest work yet. Estella had to agree and thanked her repeatedly asking her how she could ever repay her. Hwinneth told her the best way she could repay her was to have fun and Estella promised her she would.

Estella then had one final dance lesson just to make her confident she would not trip and fall on her face. Legolas assured her that night after the lesson was over she would be just fine. Legolas found it hard to believe she had such a hard time being graceful in her formal world. Estella told him it was true and the only thing she could think of which would explain her gracefulness now was her Elven attributes were finally coming forth.

Back in her room, Estella paced back and forth almost hyperventilating. If it had even been possible to do so, she would have worn a hole into the floor by now. Raiwen was busy trying to calm her down. She had seen her friend nervous before, but this was worse than anything she had seen.

"Lady Estella, sit down and breathe, you are going to put a hole in the floor," she said for the third time that evening. Taking her friend by the hand and leading her to her bed they both sat down. "Why are you so nervous? You know how to dance, and you have been to enough dinners to know how to act appropriately."

Estella frowned, shaking her ebony head. "I don't know...this one is different. I will be dancing, in front of everyone, with Legolas. Raiwen, what if I fall, what if I open my mouth and say something utterly stupid and humiliate myself in front of everyone! What if..."

"Estella stop," Raiwen said with an amused smile, raising her hand. "Estella, you can say all the what if's you want and work yourself up until you make yourself sick or you can relax and just let yourself have fun. Remember, Prince Legolas will be with you the whole time, and you know he will not let you fall or make a fool of yourself, nor will he mind if you do."

Smiling softly, Estella took a deep breath forcing herself to relax. "I guess you are right. Forgive me for being so foolish."

"There is nothing to forgive, my friend," Raiwen replied squeezing Estella's hand gently. "Now let us get you ready, Lord Legolas will be here shortly to escort you to the feast, and you do not want to keep him waiting."

The two rose to their feet, and Raiwen helped Estella get ready for the feast. After Estella had bathed, she slipped into the dress which was made just for her. The way it fit her showed off every curve of her body, and when the silver threading hit the light just right, it almost seemed to sparkle like the stars in the night sky. Raiwen then proceeded to braid Estella's long hair in intricate Elven braids, keeping it away from her face while leaving the rest to cascade down her shoulders in dark rivulets. Raiwen stood back to admire her handiwork, a huge smile crossing her face.

"There we are. You look beautiful, Estella." Raiwen gently led Estella to a full-length mirror. "Look!"

When Estella observed her reflection, she let out a soft gasp. Her gown took her breath away, clinging to her curves before plunging to the floor in folds of shimmering material, silver thread catching the light, sparkling like a thousand tiny stars. She could barely believe what she saw in the mirror. Instead of the skinny girl; there was a grown elleth–a less careworn image of her mother. Estella had to wipe a small tear from her eye. I am beautiful,she thought to herself. "Thank you, Raiwen, for everything," Estella said, a radiant smile on her face.

Raiwen smiled in return. "You are welcome, my lady."

Just then a knock came on the door. "Estella, may I come in?"

Estella looked back at Raiwen who was hiding a small smirk. "What do I do?"

Raiwen laughed. "Well, you can start by letting him in."

Estella blushed and walked to the door. Inhaling deeply, she turned the knob.

Legolas stopped dead in his tracks as the door silently opened, revealing Estella with a nervous smile on her face. He was utterly speechless, only one thought running through his mind.She is beautiful! Like the stars in the heavens.

In his wonder and surprise, the small nagging feeling he had seen her somewhere before, a long time ago, went unnoticed.

"Estella?" he eventually stammered out. Estella nodded shyly. "You are breathtaking. Hwinneth truly outdid herself this time."

Estella blushed in embarrassment, unable to reply. For some reason, she could not take her eyes off him. Legolas was dashing. Dressed in a white tunic and leggings with silver threading sewn throughout and a silver circlet adorning his blonde hair, Estella could not find the proper words to say to him let alone let him in. It was only after Raiwen cleared her throat Legolas and Estella were brought back to reality.

"Oh, forgive me Legolas. Please come in," Estella managed to splutter moving to the side for him to enter.

"Thank you," Legolas murmured and entered the room, making his way to his usual chair.

Raiwen turned towards Estella. "If you do not need my help anymore, my lady, I will be leaving now."

Estella smiled. "No, Raiwen. I will be all right. Thank you, for all your help."

"Then I shall take my leave. Please excuse me while I go finish setting up for the feast. "My lord, my lady," Raiwen said bowing her head in respect as she left.

When they were finally alone, Legolas set a medium box on the small table in front of him. "I brought you a little something for the feast. I thought you would like it." He smiled nervously, hoping she would, dreading it if she did not.

Estella's blush deepened further. "Legolas, you did not have to get me anything." She reached out and opened it with tentative fingers, letting out a gasp of wonder and surprise–there in the box on a soft velvet cushion was a silver circlet almost identical to Legolas's. The only difference was hers had a small milky white oval-shaped jewel in the middle.

"It is gorgeous," she said softly, stroking the metal with a fingertip, hardly daring to touch it. "I…I do not know what to say. Thank you." She looked at him, her delight evident in her eyes.

"I am glad you like it. Since you are my guest of honor, Father thought it would only be proper for you to wear this and had it specially made for you." Legolas took the circlet out of the box and placed it gently on her head with a soft murmur. "He may not voice it, but he has grown very fond of you."

Estella was not sure how to respond to that. When she first showed up at Mirkwood, she knew the king did not fully trust her and even acted slightly cold toward her, but slowly over the months, he changed his demeanor toward her and even began treating her more like a daughter than a guest. "Thank you. It is beautiful."

"You are most welcome," Legolas said stepping back and smiling his signature grin. "You are truly breathtaking tonight. I will have to keep you close to me, or every _ellyn_ in Mirkwood will clamor after you."

Estella playfully smacked Legolas's arm. "Legolas, stop teasing me."

He laughed in reply. "I am very serious. Are you ready to go? Everyone will be arriving now."

Estella looked at Legolas her earlier fears slowly creeping back in. "I guess so. Promise me something though."

Legolas became serious. "Anything Estella, what is it?"

"Promise me you will not leave me tonight or let me fall," Estella said softly, not taking her eyes off him. She knew she probably sounded silly but inside she was terrified.

"Estella," Legolas said taking her small hand in his. "I swear to you I will be with you the whole time and nothing will by any means happen to you. I will not let you fall."

Estella smiled, and before she realized what she was doing, she hugged him. "Thank you, Legolas.

Momentarily caught off guard, Legolas found himself returning the hug, an unconscious smile spreading on his face. "You are welcome. Let us be going now. Father will be wondering where we are before too long." Pulling out of the hug, Legolas offered her his arm, and the two proceeded down the hallway towards the feast.

When they arrived, Estella could not help but be completely in awe at the sight which met them. The king's main dining hall had been transformed into an elegant feast. It reminded Estella of something she would have seen on TV back home. There were decorations, flowers, leaves of every shape and color, and lanterns of various sizes filling the room with a soft, luminous light. But what caught her attention the most was the tables: several long rectangular tables lined the walls of the hall, each one filled to the brim with food of every kind. She saw cheeses, bread, fruits and vegetables, heaps of meat and fish of uncountable varieties cooked in a myriad of different ways. She could not help but salivate at the sight, not to mention the beautiful smells pervading the air.

In the middle of the room were the guests. Some of the Elves she recognized such as Galion and Beririel who were deep in conversation, Cabrion who was dancing with Raiwen, and Haerelion, Innor, Feren, Lethuin, and Elros. As her eyes skipped over all the faces, Estella realized she had met far more than she thought and began to relax a little. However, there were more she did not recognize, and some of them she heard were visiting from outside of Mirkwood, and as she saw them, she tensed up again. Most of the Elves were either drinking small goblets of wine, eating or were deep in conversation.

Legolas must have sensed Estella tense for he quietly whispered, "Estella, you will be okay, I promise. Just relax and let yourself go. You are among friends here."

Estella took a deep breath and felt herself relax a bit at his words, and he led her to where his father was talking to another high-standing _ellon_. The Elf in question was tall and had long dark ebony hair which was pulled back half way. He appeared to look sagacious and looked like one who had seen countless ages. He wore a gold circlet on his head and smiled kindly and stood erect when he saw the two approach, interest kindling in his eyes as he looked at Estella. She could not help notice a little tension drain out of the expressions of both Elf-lords as Thranduil turned his attention towards them. Despite her nerves, Estella's interest rose, and she made a mental note to ask Legolas later.

"Ah, Legolas, I see you two finally showed up. I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you," Thranduil said with a mock-disapproving glare.

"Forgive us, Father; I was helping Estella with some last-minute nerves," Legolas laughed. Estella, however, blushed a dark shade of red.

Thranduil nodded in understanding and then turned to Estella. "I see you are wearing the gift I had made for you. Do you like it?"

"Yes, my lord. It is more than I deserve after all the kindness you have already shown me," Estella replied timidly, her mind scrambling, trying to remember what Calithilchon had taught her about etiquette.

Thranduil was slightly surprised and pleased at how the young _elleth_ carried herself. He had had few dealings with her himself but had heard much from his son. It had come as a surprise when Legolas asked for his permission to bring Estella to the feast and Thranduil officially had had his doubts at how she would cope, not having spent much time with her people. "It is my pleasure, _penneth_."

He then turned and addressed the Elf next to him who had stood silently throughout the exchange. "Lord Elrond, may I introduce you to Estella."

Elrond bowed his head and smiled at Estella, whose own smile was nervous at meeting someone who was evidently very important. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Estella. Where are you from if I may ask?" Something in his gaze made Estella realize this question was significant and she froze slightly, unsure as to what she should say.

Thankfully Legolas came to her rescue. "Estella is a guest here. My patrol found her wandering alone in the northern borders. She was lost, and so we brought her here until we can discover where her kin is," Legolas replied, carefully excluding the fact she was from another world. This was neither the time nor the place to divulge that information, and he hoped Elrond would not notice his discomfort and ask more questions.

"I see," Elrond said noticing Legolas's awkwardness, deciding not to press the matter further. However, her background did nothing to shake his suspicions, only strengthening them further. He longed to ask her whether she knew who her parents were but that was a question for another time. "I hope you find your lost kin. I will leave you be as I see Lady Galadriel is currently unattended and I have some pressing matters to talk to her about." He bowed politely to Estella and left, heading towards an extraordinarily tall and beautiful _elleth_ with a mane of golden hair.

Thranduil turned to the young couple, an unreadable smile on his face. "Why do you two not get some food and enjoy yourselves. I am going to get another glass of Dorwinion before Galion decides to drink all of it."

Legolas laughed and escorted Estella over to a table where the two of them sat down and ate their fair share of food. Estella could not remember the last time she had such delicious food. She even had a couple of glasses of Dorwinion before she began to feel a little tipsy. She leaned back in her chair, groaning a little and as she did so she caught sight of Lord Elrond, and her mind jumped to the question she meant to ask Legolas earlier. "Legolas, why did your father and Lord Elrond seem…tense when they were talking?"

His sharp look made her wonder if she should not have asked, but then his expression grew sad. "I am surprised you noticed, not many who do, do not already know. My father and one of Lord Elrond's sons had a disagreement many years ago and still do not speak." He caught Estella's questioning gaze and shook his head. "That is a story for another day, for it is a sad one, and today is about celebration!" He held out a hand with his trademark smile. "Would you care to dance?"

While they had been talking, the minstrels started to play slower pieces, and many other Elven couples had risen to dance.

"Legolas, I don't…"

Legolas cut her off. "Estella, I promise you, you will do just fine. Remember, I swore to you I would not let you fall."

Estella sighed and took his hand as he slowly led her into a slow dance. At first, she tensed up, but as the music went on, she began to relax and soon drifted away until it was just the two of them left in the middle of the hall, all the other couples taking a break.

Estella laid her head on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat, tightening her grip around his waist. Legolas's smile grew, and his voice was soft. "See, I told you, you would have a good time if you just allowed yourself to."

Estella giggled quietly and looked Legolas in the eyes. For the first time, she noticed how blue they were, like a summer sky on a cloudless day, and she felt herself getting lost in his gaze. Her heart pounded in her chest as he smiled at her while he softly brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. It was at this moment she realized the truth: she was completely in love with Legolas!

Immediately, she tried to deny it.No, I cannot be in love with him. He is the crown prince, and I am…I am just Estella!She thought frantically to herself. She had never been in love before, much less with a prince. The very thought caused a knot of fear to coalesce in her stomach.

Legolas must have noticed a change in her as he looked at her worriedly. "Are you, all right? You seem a little faint."

Estella nodded and went to sit down. She could not tell him she loved him, what if he did not feel the same way back? Instead, her brain came up with an appropriate excuse before going into meltdown, panicking. "Yes, I think I just need to sit for a minute. This is a lot more excitement than I am used to."

Legolas led her to a chair. "I will go get you a drink. Just rest for a minute." He disappeared into the crowd leaving Estella's head swimming. What was she getting herself into? She was already in way too deep. She had no business having these kinds of feelings for Legolas. Estella was so deep into thought she did not even notice Elrond standing next to her. "Are you well, Lady Estella?"

Estella jumped, thankful she did not let out a little shriek. Regaining her composure, she smiled shakily, "Lord Elrond, you scared me. Yes, I am fine. Just a little too much excitement." She could not help but wonder why he had come over.

Now he was here Elrond had to make some small talk. He could not just interrogate this poor _elleth_ , no matter what his feelings were, no matter how strong his suspicions and desire to know the truth. He scoured his mind for a common topic, and it alighted on her undeniable attraction for Legolas.

"I could not help but notice you and Legolas. I must say the two of you look very close."

Estella paled. "What do you mean? We are just friends that is all."

Elrond sat down next to her with a chuckle. "My dear, I noticed the way you two were looking at one another and how he held you as you danced. I too was in love a long time ago. I know what love looks like."

They had reminded him of a different couple dancing countless years before. But maybe that was just wishful thinking, born from a desire to know the truth finally.

Estella felt like the whole world was spinning out of control. If Lord Elrond noticed and could tell, then who else saw them and thought the same thing?

Elrond could tell she was scared and fighting the feelings. "Let me give you some advice. The worst thing you can do is fight it. If you both share the same feelings toward one another, then all you can do is follow your hearts. You never know when the one you love could be taken away from you."

Estella could not help but notice the sad look in his gray eyes as he finished speaking as if he was reliving painful memories. But as quick as the pain arrived in his eyes it was gone. "Just think about it."

Estella smiled gently as Elrond stood up. "Now the night is still young. You should be enjoying yourself not sitting here fretting. I hope you will at least consider what I have said." He smiled and turned away before adding as an afterthought. "Estella, if you should ever wish to leave here, the gates of Imladris will always be open to you." Elrond then smiled and walked away leaving Estella even more confused than before.

Elrond strode away, realizing he had not asked about her parents as was his original intention. He had gotten too caught up in memories, and it was too late to go back now. He realized with a sigh he would just have to hope he saw her before he departed.

Estella was thinking about fleeing from it all when she saw Legolas returning with drinks for the two of them. She could not help the smile crossing her face as she reached out and took one from him. "Thank you."

"What were you and Lord Elrond talking about?" Legolas asked taking a sip from his cup.

"Oh, nothing," Estella lied, not wanting to tell Legolas that everybody except for her knew she was in love with him. Legolas raised an eyebrow. "He was just asking me if I was enjoying my night."

"And what did you say?"

Estella gave Legolas the most genuine smile. "I told him I was having a wonderful time here and tonight was better than I dreamed it could be."

Legolas's grin spread across his entire face. "I am so glad to hear you say that. Would you like one more dance? I hear it will be a faster-paced song, and for once I would like to out dance the older Elves." His grin became mischievous, and Estella laughed, unable to resist.

She took Legolas by the hand, dragging him to the dance floor as the music started. "I would love to."

Legolas could not help but laugh with her as he let Estella drag him out onto the dance floor. As the music became faster and chirpier so did Legolas and Estella. They became so lost in the moment they did not notice the looks and stares they were receiving.

Thranduil, who despite Estella's lack of social standing, could not help but suppress a smile as he watched his son be the happiest he had seen him in thousands of years. Lord Elrond smiled, surprised by how much he realized he liked Estella and was glad she was not fleeing from her feelings.

But the sight did not make everyone happy. A small group of single and very eligible, yet foolish young _ellith_ glared unhappily at the sight, jealous an _elleth_ who had come out of nowhere with no kin could catch the eye of their prince when all of them had failed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** Again, many thanks to Celridel for taking the time to beta this chapter

* * *

Two months had passed since the feast and Estella's realization she was in love with Legolas. During that time, the two of them had become even closer. Of course, Estella never let on her true feelings toward Legolas; however, that did not stop the two from spending each spare moment, they had training together, going on afternoon walks or rides, or even just sitting and laughing. Naturally, their increased friendship had not gone unnoticed by several eyes including those of the king.

Estella was in her rooms, alone, when she heard someone knock on the door. The noise startled her, having become accustomed to her lack of company since Legolas had gone on patrol two weeks ago. She felt lost without his presence, and Raiwen–whose company she often sought–had her duties during the day. While most Elves were cordial with her, Estella was beginning to realize she did not have many real friends. She heard the knock again and sadly rose from her bed, making her way slowly to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Feren standing there.

"Feren, what are you doing here?" she asked, trying to keep the sad tone from her voice.

Feren smiled softly at her. "King Thranduil has requested your presence, my lady. He awaits you in his study."

Estella felt a slight panic rise in her. What would the king want with her? He usually did not summon people to his study unless he was upset about something. "Did he say why he wanted to see me?" she asked, her voice faltering slightly.

Feren shook his head. "Nay, only that it was important and he wished for you to come quickly."

Nodding slowly, Estella started to follow Feren down the vast hallways leading to the king's study. When they arrived, Faron told Estella to wait while he announced her arrival to Thranduil. While she waited to be let in, she tried to think of why the king would want to see her. She did not remember doing or saying anything inappropriate, and she had been relatively quiet or in her rooms as of late. Less than a minute later Feren appeared and escorted her in. The last time she had been here was a few days before the feast, and that was to remind her to be on her best behavior.

As she made her way to the back of his room to where his private study was, she was surprised to see the king did not look at all unhappy but rather at ease. When she entered, he looked up and smiled softly at her and motioned for her to sit in one of the large oak chairs that were in front of his desk. Estella sat rather stiffly, her mind still racing with reasons as to why Thranduil would want to see her.

"Ah Estella, I am glad you came. Can I get you a drink? A glass of Dorwinion perhaps?" Thranduil asked, smiling as he poured himself a small glass of the rich wine.

Grinning, Estella started to feel herself relax. She began to realize the king was not angry with her. Perhaps he was just concerned for her since she had been hibernating increasingly since Legolas left. "Yes, please, my lord," she replied timidly, still unused to being alone in his presence.

Thranduil poured her a glass and handed it to her, sitting down in his chair behind the desk. Estella noticed he seemed to be pondering on something as he had a faraway look in his eyes. "Is everything okay, my lord?"

Chuckling softly, Thranduil sipped his wine before he answered her question. "Yes, _pen dithen_ , I am fine. I was going to ask you the same question. I have noticed, as well as several other staff members, that you have not seemed your usual self since my son left for patrol."

Estella cringed slightly at the mention of Legolas. How she missed him. She had not felt this alone and lost since her mother died almost a year ago. Looking back up at Thranduil her dark green eyes shone with profound sadness. "No, my lord. I have not been myself. I miss Legolas very much." Estella could not look at Thranduil any longer and looked away sipping her wine.

The Elvenking sighed softly. He knew the two of them were very close, how close he knew not, but he needed to find out. If they indeed were in love, he would need to decide the best course of action to take. Should he allow them to bond or would he forbid anything to become of it? "Estella, I need to ask you a question, and I want you to be very honest with me."

Estella started to feel fear well up inside her. What did he want to know?

Locking gazes with her, Thranduil asked the question which had been on his mind since the feast several months ago. "Are you in love with my son?"

The young _elleth_ felt the room spin when she heard Thranduil ask her that simple yet most dreaded question of all. If she was honest with him how would he respond? Would he be furious with her, would he kick her out of his realm? She had heard rumors from other _ellith_ Thranduil was fiercely protective of Legolas and the last _elleth_ to be in love with his son had been banished from Mirkwood.

As she looked at the king her hands trembling, she knew she had to be honest with Thranduil. Despite her best efforts to lie she had never really been good at it. Taking a deep breath, she slowly said the three words that could seal her fate. "Yes, I am."

Thranduil stared at Estella unsure of how to respond. Deep down he knew the answer but now that she confirmed his suspicions he had to do something. However, first, he needed to know two things. First, was his son also in love with the girl and secondly, who exactly were her parents. He would have to wait until his son returned from his patrol in a few days to find out the answer to the first question even though he had a sneaking feeling the answer was yes, but he could at least find out the answer to his second.

"I see," he replied slowly not giving off any emotions which scared Estella even more. "Who are your parents Estella? I know your mother died in the other world, but I would still like to know who both your mother and father were."

Estella was unsure how to respond. She knew who her mother was but unfortunately, she never knew who her father was as her mother never told her. As Estella was contemplating on how to best answer, Feren burst in Thranduil's chambers, a look of urgency on his face.

"My king, Orcs have been spotted on our outer borders, you are needed immediately!"

Leaping from his seat, Thranduil hurriedly grabbed his sword he always kept close by in case he was ever called out. As he was leaving, he turned back to Estella who was concerned at hearing there were Orcs so close. "Estella, I am sorry, but our conversation will have to continue later. Please, if you come back later tonight we can pick up where we left off."

Estella nodded vigorously and rose from her chair. "Of course, my lord. Please return to us safely."

Thranduil smiled gently. "You have my word, pen dithen." Then he quickly left with Feren close behind.

As soon as Thranduil left, Estella was left alone with her thoughts. She casually returned to her room. So now the king knew her true feelings for his son. What now? He did not seem to be angry which was a good sign; however, he did not let on if he was happy about it either. She was also apprehensive if he would talk to Legolas about this as well. She was almost sure he would, and that worried her. What if Legolas did not feel the same about her? She did not think she would be able to face Legolas if he did not return her feelings. The other thing she needed to figure out was how to answer his last question: her parent's identities. She would be able to tell him her mother's name, but as for her father, she had yet to find out who he was and if he was still even on these shores.

Estella had almost made it to her room when she bumped into someone. Looking up she was face to face with a group of _ellith_ who by the looks of it did not seem too happy. Estella was about to apologize for bumping into them when one of them roughly pushed her against the wall. Instantly, memories of school years of being bullied and threatened came flooding back into her mind. Despite her best efforts to get away, they would not allow it.

"Well, look who we have here? If it isn't the orphaned outcast. We were just looking for you," the _elleth_ who pushed her said with a smirk. "So, you think you have a chance with our prince, do you? You think you can just appear here and play the sad, lonely _elleth_ and everyone including Legolas will fall for you? Did you think he cared about you?" The dark-haired _elleth_ laughed coldly at Estella, her gray eyes flashing with pure hatred.

Estella felt the tears begin to fill her eyes as she heard the words leave the cold Elf's mouth. She wanted to ask why they were acting so callous but she was not able to form any words. When the _ellith_ saw she would not answer, another female, who was taller than the former, came forward.

"If you actually think you stand a chance, you have another thing coming. Legolas would never fall in love with a nobody. And that is what you are. You are an outcast, worthless and you will never belong. The only reason Legolas is so nice to you is he feels sorry for you. But I can personally tell you it will end soon. He pulls this with all the _ellith_. But then, as soon as he tires of them he throws them away."

Estella tried to cover her ears and turn away, but two of the other Elves grabbed her hands and held them to her side while the first one grabbed her chin forcing Estella to look at her. "Listen here and listen well, Estella. You stay away from Legolas. He does not need a pathetic nobody with no past trying to poison his mind. When he returns from patrol, you stay away from him. Understand?"

Estella shook her head violently tears now pouring from her eyes like a broken dam. After a moment, the girls let her go, leaving an icy warning ringing in her ears. "Oh, and one more thing. If you so much as tell anyone about this conversation, we will make sure that is the last mistake you ever make." Laughing cruelly, they walked away, leaving a distraught and frightened Estella.

Then they were gone. Estella's mind whirled. Where was she going to go? She knew she could not stay here, Legolas would know something was wrong and would not leave her be until she told him what happened. Estella could not stop the cruel words of the _ellith_ from racing through her head. Elrond and her other friends said Legolas loved her but what if what these girls said was true? No, it was not worth the risk staying and finding out. She had to leave but where could she go? Suddenly, she remembered Lord Elrond's words from the feast. _Estella, if you should ever wish to leave here, the gates of Imladris will always be open to you._ Rivendell, she would flee to Rivendell!

With her mind made up, she fled to her room and prepared to depart. Grabbing a pack she used when she went on trips with Legolas, she threw in a bunch of clothing and grabbed her water skin. When she had filled it, she grabbed her dagger and bow with a quiver of arrows and made her way to Legolas's room where she knew he kept an old map. Taking it from off his wall, she made her way down to the kitchen and asked Beririel if she could take some bread and cheese for she was going on a little outing. Beririel, not asking any questions, gladly filled her bag with food and wished her luck. Estella thanked her and headed for the stalls.

Fortunately, Estella did not run into anyone, and she managed to find her way to the stall where Cabrion was busy feeding the horses. Estella smiled her best at him and went over to her horse Lúthril and saddled her up. "My lady? Is everything okay?"

Estella looked up at Cabrion who seemed concerned. Putting on a smile, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Cabrion, I am fine. I just feel the need to ride today. I have not ridden Lúthril for a while, and I think she misses me."

Cabrion did not seem entirely convinced, but he did not push the matter and went back to his work. Thankful he did not question her; further, Estella mounted her horse and made for the bridge which led out of the palace and towards the forest. When she arrived, several guards stopped her, wanting to know her business, explaining it was not safe to be out with Orcs and spiders roaming. Estella told them she was allowed to leave and she would be back before sundown. The guards exchanged glances with one another, but in the end, they reluctantly allowed her to pass.

Estella galloped full speed toward the forest and was soon far out of sight from the safety of Thranduil's Halls. On she rode deeper into the woods. She was starting to have second thoughts on whether this was such a good idea as she had never been this far out on her own before. Legolas warned her on numerous occasions the forest of Mirkwood was not safe and if she were to leave, then he or another guard would need to accompany her. However, as soon as she remembered the cruel words of earlier, she maintained her present course and speedily made her way towards Rivendell.

Hours passed, and she could see the sun setting below the trees when she finally stopped to take a rest. Finding a good place to relax, Estella sat down and took a drink from her waterskin and slowly munched on an apple while her horse drank from a nearby river. When she had eaten half, she gave the rest to Lúthril and went to read her map to see where she was. She was pretty certain she was heading in the right direction, so rolling up the map and placing it back in her pack, she mounted her horse and started back on her long journey.

As night fell, she could not help but feel as if she was not alone. Everywhere she looked shadows were playing tricks on her mind making her think she was being followed or watched. She tried to tell herself it was only a figment of her imagination but the feeling would not go away. Estella, feeling her horse starting to stumble, realized they had been riding hard all day. She was about to tell her horse they were going to rest for the night and was in the process of looking for a suitable place to camp when Lúthril halted for a moment, her ears pricking forwards into the darkness. Without warning, Lúthril suddenly whipped around in a half rear, her eyes rolling, and Estella let out a small shriek, tangling her fingers in Lúthril's mane. Remembering all Legolas had taught her she brought the terrified mare under control before she could bolt, turning her back around to see what spooked her.

Keeping silent, Estella strained her ears for a sound–for anything. After several seconds of hearing nothing, she was about to reassure her trembling mare there was nothing there when she began to hear the faint sound of hissing from all directions. Then within seconds, Estella found herself surrounded by three enormous black spiders, hunger burning in their red beady eyes. Letting out a terrified scream, Estella urged Lúthril to flee.

Estella did not dare look behind her as they raced through the shadowy forest. She did not have to look, for her keen Elven hearing could pick up the faint sounds of her predators behind her. "Noro! Lúthril, Noro!" Estella urged her mare who found an extra turn of speed despite the uneven ground and twisting path. After what seemed like an eternity they managed to reach the forest borders, and the spiders refused to follow her any further. Nevertheless, Estella did not dare stop until the sounds of skittering had long since faded into the darkness, and she was heading towards the High Pass. Only then did she slow Lúthril to a halt, and doing her best to make her comfortable, Estella quickly set up camp in the darkness to face the long night alone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thranduil had just returned, tired from his hunt for the Orcs who dared to attack his outer borders and had gone back to his chambers in hopes of continuing his earlier conversation with Estella. When he arrived, he was disappointed to discover she was not there. Perhaps she too was tired. It is late after all, he thought to himself. Thranduil decided he would talk to her in the morning. If she was indeed asleep, he did not wish to wake her, but he decided to check on her anyway. When Thranduil arrived at Estella's room, he quietly opened her door and walked over to her bed. When he looked down at what should have been her sleeping form he blanched at his discovery: Estella was gone!

Faster than anyone could react he checked the rest of her room to make sure she was not elsewhere, and when he could not find her he ran to his son's room in the hope perhaps she decided to retire there for the night. However, she was not there either. Panic filling his body he searched the palace until he had exhausted every known place she could be. "Where is she?!" he exclaimed aloud, anger and fear in his voice. As quickly as he could, he ran to Feren who was getting ready to retire himself. "Feren!"

Upon hearing his king's voice, Feren turned to find his face pale. "My lord, is all well?"

"No. Estella is missing. I have searched everywhere for her and cannot find her." Thranduil's expression was grave. "We must find her."

Feren hastily gathered a group of Elven guards and alongside Thranduil, left the palace and started to search where they could. They knew they could not search the forest for it was too dark and the spiders were sure to be prowling at this time. As they began their search for the young _elleth_ the only thoughts that ran through Thranduil's mind were, _Please Elbereth, let us find her and let her be unharmed_.

The last thing he wanted to do was to have to face his son when he returned and tell him Estella was missing.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** Again, many thanks to Celridel for taking the time to beta this chapter

* * *

Estella cursed herself for her stupidity. Five days passed since she fled Mirkwood after her encounter with the cruel _ellith_. In her haste to leave before the king returned, she had only grabbed a few apples from her room, and a partial loaf of bread and cheese from the kitchen. However, Estella had lost her bag of provisions the first night when she fled from the spiders. Now she was paying for it. The first two days without food had been tolerable, but now extreme hunger and dehydration were beginning to take their toll.

As she was nearing the High Pass, she noticed bright berries which appeared to be growing amongst dark, ragged rocks. Her eyes growing wide at the sight and hunger overtaking her, she urged Lúthril forward until they made their way to the nearest bush. When she was only a few feet from it, Estella shakily dismounted her mare and crawled the rest of the way. She was so weak from lack of food, water, and sleep she hardly had any strength left in her to hold herself up. It was a miracle she was even able to ride her horse, but she knew that as Lúthril was an Elven horse, she would not allow Estella to fall off.

Reaching the bush, Estella wasted no time in quickly plucking the plump red berries off and popping them into her mouth which by now was dry and sticky from lack of water. Upon the first bite she nearly gagged at the bitter taste; however, Estella was so hungry she did not care. But by the sixth berry, she was no longer able to tolerate the bitter taste and spitting the remains out; she unsteadily got to her feet. Estella was heartbroken; here she was starving and almost on the brink of despair and the only food she could find she was unable to eat. Wiping a lone tear from her eyes, she called for her horse.

Estella's despair only intensified as she tried to climb back onto Lúthril but found she had no strength left. Realizing just how weak she was, Estella began to weep. As if sensing her owner's dire condition, Lúthril sank to the ground, allowing Estella to be able to mount her back with more ease. With one leg slumped over, Estella was able to slide onto her back, patting her neck, when she was safely seated. "Thank you, Lúthril," Estella whispered, her eyes beginning to close from exhaustion. "Just a little further my friend, then we can rest for the night." Lúthril whinnied softly as if in agreement and as gently as she could, trotted higher up the road which would lead them to the High Pass and the unknown.

* * *

Estella woke with a jolt not knowing just how long she had been out of it. She had no idea why she was so sweaty and uneasy, but as seconds turned into minutes, she became aware something was not right. Her stomach began to toss and turn like a ship on the sea, and her head felt like a group of Dwarves were mining for jewels. To top it all off, horrid cramping began assaulting her whole body. As she held her hand up to rub her aching head, she saw through blurry vision her hand and arm were covered in a bright, angry rash. Looking at her other arm, she saw it too was covered in the same rash. It dawned on her the berries she ate must have been poisonous.

"Lúthril, we must find water and quick," Estella said feeling her nausea becoming more unbearable by the second. Estella knew she was not going to be able to fight the queasy feeling much longer. Fortunately, they were very close to a nearby stream, and Estella did not even wait for Lúthril to stop before dismounting and unsteadily made her way to the creek before collapsing. Feeling the bile rising in her throat and feeling everything beginning to spin in front of her she closed her eyes and splashed her face with the cold water in hopes it would all stop, but alas it was not to be. Mere seconds later Estella turned her head and began to retch the remaining berries up violently. She hoped it would be over soon, but her body seemed to have different thoughts, and soon her vomiting turned into dry heaving.

After several minutes her stomach calmed, and Estella shakily sipped the cold water from the stream. When she was sure she would not be ill again, she laid back against a nearby tree and closed her eyes.

"Well Lúthril," Estella said weakly, "it looks like we will be sleeping here for the night." Lúthril nudged her owner gently with her nose and stood protectively beside her to keep watch over her sleeping mistress. Lúthril might have only been a horse, but even she knew Estella was not doing well at all and she was in desperate need of help.

* * *

Thranduil paced back and forth in his chambers a worried look on his face. It had been five days since the disappearance of Estella, and no trace could be found of her anywhere. At first, Thranduil hoped the young _elleth_ had just gone out for a ride to get her mind off his son's absence, but after the second day had come and gone and she still had not returned, Thranduil began to worry. Not only because he knew how dangerous the forest was, but also because he was aware that his son would be furious Estella left the safety of his borders after he had strictly warned her not to without an escort.

Now here Thranduil was trying to figure out the best way to inform his son Estella was missing. After he had come up with several half-formed useless plans, he heard the sound of his son's horn announcing his arrival from patrol. Sighing in despair, he tried his best to smile and act as if everything was all right. Minutes later, Legolas bounced through the doors to his father's room and hurriedly embraced him. Even well after his son had reached his majority, he still acted like an elfling when he returned from patrols or was in the healing ward recovering from an injury. Opening his arms, Thranduil welcomed his son happily. " Guren linna le, ion-nín."

"Glass nín le Adar," Legolas said smiling. Letting his father go he smiled. "I will see you at supper; I am going to see Estella." Thranduil bit his tongue as his son walked out of the room, a spring in his step, knowing it was only a matter of time before Legolas returned and he would have to break the news to him.

After what seemed like an age of useless brainstorming, Legolas returned, his face grim. "Father, where is Estella?"

Thranduil knew he had to tell him but still had no idea how. Legolas, sensing something was not right, asked his father again. "Father, what are you not telling me? Where is Estella" Fear was beginning to grip him tightly. "Did something happen while I was away?"

"Legolas, perhaps you should sit down," Thranduil said motioning for his son to take a seat. "While you were away, Estella relapsed in her sadness again. I called her into my office and asked her if everything was all right. She told me she missed you greatly." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "I then asked her if she was in love with you." Thranduil was watching his son's face and saw a half-surprised half horrified look on his face.

"You asked her if she was in love with me? Why would you ask that? We are just close friends, nothing more," Legolas stated, but when he finished, he noticed his father's expression was that of one who knew something more.

"I am no fool Legolas, I have eyes and have seen you becoming closer than mere friends." Thranduil looked his son in the eyes. "She told me she loved you." Thranduil saw his son stumble back to the chair at those words and he knew his reaction would be far worse when he told him she was missing.

Estella is in love with me?Legolas asked himself. He was in shock. Why did he not notice this before? He slumped in the chair, his mind whirring.

"I was soon called away to dispatch a group of Orcs that were too close to our borders. I told Estella to come back that night so that we could finish our conversation, but when I returned, I found her gone."

Legolas was brought back to the present and jumped from his seat upon hearing she was gone. "Gone?! What do you mean she is gone? Where did she go?" he asked frantically.

Thranduil shook his head frowning. "I do not know. At first, I thought perhaps she went for a ride to take her mind off you but after two days I had Feren lead a search party, but there is no sign of her at all."

Legolas became furious, just as Thranduil thought he would be. "I told her not to leave without an escort! What possessed her to do such a thing?"

Thranduil placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder and squeezed it. "I have already taken the liberty of investigating this matter, my son. We will find out what happened, I swear it." Legolas looked his father in the eye trying with all his strength to hide the fear building up inside of him. Thranduil knew how much she meant to his son and could not bear the thought of what would befall him if anything bad happened to her.

Just then a knock sounded on his door. "Enter," Thranduil said looking up as Feren entered.

Saluting his king and prince, Feren began his report. "My lord, I have found out some tidings on Lady Estella."

Thranduil hoped they had found her, but by the look in Feren's eyes, he had a feeling they had returned empty handed. Thranduil motioned for him to continue.

"After asking around the palace, I found out from Beririel and Cabrion, that Estella apparently asked for some food and took her horse to go riding. Since they were unaware she was not to leave without an escort, they allowed her to leave. Cabrion saw her head into the woods; he said she almost seemed scared, but she told him everything was well, so he let it go."

Thranduil and Legolas glanced at one another, and a feeling of deep uneasiness began to grow in the pits of their stomachs. Something was not right. Legolas knew Estella would not just outright disobey his orders to not leave without someone with her. "Father, something is wrong about this. Estella would not just leave like that. We must find her and fast before something evil happens to her if it is not already too late."

Thranduil knew his son was right; time was of the utmost importance. Thranduil turned towards Feren. "Feren, I want you to take a group of your best warriors and scour every inch of the northern borders. Leave no stone unturned. If you find anything report back to me immediately. Legolas and I will search the remainder of the borders. Estella must be found at all costs!"

Feren nodded. "Yes, my lord." Immediately, Feren left to carry out his king's orders.

Wasting no time, Legolas and Thranduil left at once to search the remainder of the woods. Legolas had to find her. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself, and he would not stop until he hunted down the thing that harmed her.

* * *

Estella ran through the dark woods with all the speed and strength she could muster. She did not dare look behind her for fear if she did, she would be overtaken and killed. Her horse and constant companion had been spooked and ran off before Estella had been able to mount her, so she had been forced to run on foot. Never before had she seen such vile and horrifying creatures. She thought the spiders were bad enough, but she would face them gladly again to escape these.

At first, she had been able to reach deep inside of herself and find the strength and endurance she needed to run for her life. But as she had not eaten or drunk anything for nearly six days and add the fact she was still suffering from the incident with the berries earlier she was quickly running out of stamina. Just when she thought things could not get any worse, she felt a sharp searing pain stab her in her upper right thigh. Screaming in pain and shock Estella stumbled hitting her head on a rock momentarily losing consciousness. As Estella quickly came to–her vision coming in and out of focus–she looked up to see a group of at least seven Orcs swiftly advancing toward her their weapons raised ready to strike her at any given moment. The head Orc had a nasty sneer curling his lips which revealed several yellowish, crooked sharp teeth.

So, this is how it is going to end?She thought to herself terrified; I am going to be carried off and brutally murdered by these creatures and Legolas will never know I loved him or what happened to me. I doubt anyone will find my body.

As Estella prepared herself for the striking blow she knew she could not avoid, her arms coming up to encase her head with a final attempt to protect herself, she curled up on the forest floor tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She waited, but the strike did not come. Through the cracks in her arms, she risked peeking; her blurry vision watched as the dark creatures slowed their advancement and lowered their weapons. They started to snarl and howl, cursing nonsense amongst themselves when suddenly they began to flee.

Disoriented and unable to make sense of her surroundings anymore–much less why the Orcs would suddenly abandon their quarry–she found much to her dismay relief would not come to her as soft steps sounded behind her making her refocus. All her dwindling attention was directed towards her back. Fear seized up once more in her core. Her shadowed vision held just enough light to see what appeared to be a large being moving towards her. Estella scrambled to find her footing to flee, but as soon as she attempted to get up, her leg gave out from under her. Estella collapsed again, panting in pain. The creature was approaching swiftly. However, as it drew closer, she could make out individuals. This was not one creature, but a large group of beings that moved as one entity.

Estella tried to call out for help but found her voice had failed her. No one could hear her anyway as she was out in the middle of nowhere. She attempted to scoot back in the dirt of the forest floor, but her attempts to flee were of no use due to her injured leg combined with her quickly fading vision. Unable to fight the darkness calling to her anymore, she succumbed to it just as the shadowy figures reach her. The last thing she could recall was the way a soft hand caught her head, keeping it from hitting the ground one last time.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** Again, many thanks to Celridel for taking the time to beta this chapter

* * *

Legolas searched the forest surrounding his borders for the third time that day. It had now been one week since Estella vanished without a trace when she ran off while he was away on patrol. Legolas was beside himself with worry as he searched everywhere for any evidence of the young _elleth_. Estella had only been in Middle-earth for a little more than a year now, yet she had never gone anywhere outside the borders of Taur-nu-Fuin without him or someone else. Even then, she never ventured out beyond what was considered safe.

The young prince sighed in defeat. His father had all but given up on finding Estella, for in his mind, no one, especially one so young and inexperienced as Estella, could have survived this long on their own in the wild. Legolas did not want to believe his father or any of the other guards but even he was starting to think perhaps they were right, and she was gone. As Legolas turned to head back towards home, he heard hooves galloping swiftly in the distance toward him. Daring to hope it was Estella, he quickly ran towards the sound and gasped in surprise as he saw coming at him, Estella's mare, Lúthril. However, to his absolute horror, Estella was nowhere to be seen.

Upon seeing Legolas raise his hands to grab her reigns, Lúthril stopped. Legolas's face was drained of all color as he continued looking around, half expecting Estella to jump out of the bushes laughing, but as seconds passed into minutes, he realized she was not going to appear. Legolas rubbed Lúthril's muzzle gently, trying to calm her down. When he was certain she was not going to bolt, he whispered softly. "Lúthril, where is Estella?" Lúthril just whinnied softly, nudging Legolas's open hand as if she was looking for food.

Legolas smiled despite himself. "Forgive me, my friend. You must be thirsty and hungry after your long trip. Let us get you back to the stables, and Cabrion can get you some food, water, and you can rest to your heart's content." Lúthril threw her head back and stomped her hoof in agreement.

When they got back to the stables, Cabrion ran out to greet Legolas. He was in complete shock at seeing Lúthril. But when the Elf noticed Estella was not with her, he knew something was wrong, for Lúthril and Estella were never apart. "My prince, is Lady Estella not with you?"

Legolas frowned and his eyes glossed over in sadness and despair. "Nay Cabrion, she is not, and I fear the worst. It has been a week now, and if Lúthril has returned without her mistress, that can only mean Estella is in trouble." Turning toward the mare, Legolas handed over the reins to the stable master. "Cabrion, this horse has been through a lot, please see to it she has a proper rub down and plenty of fresh food and water. I must go to my father at once and tell him the news."

Cabrion nodded his head and took the reins, but before Legolas could leave, he motioned for him. "My lord, should you not take Lady Estella's satchel with you?" he asked motioning his eyes at the large provisions bag strapped to Lúthril.

Legolas smiled faintly and unstrapped the bag to bring back inside. "Thank you, Cabrion. Please make sure Lúthril is well cared for."

Cabrion bowed and went straight to work while Legolas hurried off toward the main halls to break the news to his father that Estella's horse returned, but there was still no sign of the young _elleth_.

* * *

Inside the main halls, deep in conversation, was Thranduil, Feren, Lethuin, Haerelion and several other patrol officers. They were in the middle of discussing the ever-growing menace threatening to consume their realm as well as whether they should continue their search for Estella when Legolas entered the room. His face was grim, and he looked as though he carried heavy news.

Looking up to face the newcomer, he saw his son. Thranduil stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the look on his son's face. "Legolas, what in the world is the matter? Have you found Estella?"

"Nay, father, I have not found her, and I fear something terrible has befallen her." Thranduil was confused as to what his son meant and was about to ask when Legolas continued. "I was searching the forest where Cabrion saw her flee a week ago when I came across Estella's horse," Legolas swallowed hard and continued, "Estella was not with her."

Several voices could be heard mumbling in shock. Thranduil was the first to come to. "Legolas, are you sure? Perhaps she was just lagging behind?"

Legolas shook his head frantically. "I waited for several minutes to make sure and Estella never appeared. Lúthril was panting heavily as if she was being pursued. No, Estella was not with her."

Thranduil was at a loss for words. If what his son said was true, then Estella could be in severe danger–if she was still alive. He knew his son would want to look for her, but without a clue as to where she was, they could not risk sending out their people to look for her.

"My king?" Feren spoke up at last. "What do you plan on doing? Do we look for her or do we assume she is forever lost to us?"

Legolas shot a glare at Feren. "She is not dead!"

"Legolas, peace!" Thranduil said holding up his hands.

"Father, we must look for her! We cannot just leave her to die." Legolas was quickly losing his temper. He knew how dangerous it was out there and the thought of Estella being all alone out there was almost too much for him.

"Son, I know you are angry, so am I, but unless we have some idea of where she went off to, I will not risk the lives of my Elves by sending them on some wild goose chase."

Legolas tried to retort but was stopped by his father. "Legolas, I will not discuss this any further. Now, if you can find out any clues as to her whereabouts, then I will reconsider sending out a search party for her."

Legolas bowed his head in defeat. He knew trying to change his father's mind once it was made up was futile. Leaving Thranduil to finish his meeting with the other Elves, he walked over to a nearby table to sit and wait until the meeting was over. As future king, it was his responsibility to learn as much as he could on how things were run. In the corner of his eye he could see Feren and a few other Elves, give him a sympathetic look.

Reaching the table, he realized he was still holding Estella's bag in his hands. Setting it down, he noticed a rolled-up piece of parchment partially sticking out of it. Reaching in and pulling it out, he unrolled it and recognized it as the map from his quarters. Confused as to why Estella would have taken it, he called out to his father. "Father, over here, I found something in Estella's bag."

Quickly rushing over to his son, Legolas showed him the map. "A map? Why would she have a map unless she was planning on going somewhere?"

Legolas shook his head just as confused as his father was. "I do not know."

"Are there any marks as to where she might have gone off to?" Lethuin asked.

Legolas looked and looked, but he found nothing as to indicate where she would have gone. Just as he was about to respond, his eyes landed on a landmark which caught his attention instantly: Imladris. He then remembered a conversation the two of them had a few days before he left for patrol. Estella told him that, at the feast, Elrond told her if she ever wanted to leave here, his gates would always be open to her. Looking up from the map, he turned to his father and the others. "I know where she has gone."

"Well, where did she go?" Thranduil asked beginning to feel a tad exasperated.

"Rivendell. Estella has fled to Rivendell, and I am going after her." Legolas rolled the map back up and started for the doors to get ready to leave, but his father grabbed him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Legolas, stop! How do you know for sure that is where she went? And even if you are certain, the chances of her surviving this long out on her own are very slim. Besides, there is more than one way to Rivendell, how do you know which road she took?"

Legolas looked at his father. He had to admit his father had a point, but Legolas knew he needed to try. He could not just leave her out there lost, alone, hurt or even…no, he could not think of the last part. "I just know that is where she went. As for which road she took, the only logical way this time of year would be the High Pass. If I leave now, I can follow the tracks Lúthril left behind. I must go after her. I have to find out what happened to her and bring her back if possible."

Thranduil knew there was no changing his son's mind. He was too much like his mother and him–stubborn to the hilt. He also had to trust his son's judgment. He could tell by the look in his eyes Legolas was hiding something. Sighing slowly, he let out a breath. "Very well, Legolas. If you are set on going after her, then please take some of my best Elves with you."

Legolas smiled at his father. "Thank you, Father." Then turning to the other Elves. "Will any of you come with me?" he asked.

Lethuin immediately stepped forward. As he was the top hunter in Thranduil's realm, he knew the best chances of retracing Lúthril's, and possibly Estella's tracks, lay with him. "I will come, my lord."

Legolas grinned and thanked him before asking if anyone else would join.

Haerelion spoke up. "I will join you. You will need a good fighter in your midst."

Several other Elves offered to join Legolas, and as they were getting ready to leave to prepare for their journey, Thranduil told Feren to go with them. Legolas hugged his father one last time. "May the Valar guide and protect you…and, Legolas, come back to me in one piece."

Legolas nodded and left at once to pack, all the while, realizing he loved her as well.

* * *

It was nearing nightfall in the Valley of Imladris and Elrond was enjoying a nice brisk walk with his sons in the courtyard when they heard the sound of an Elven horn blowing in the distance. Recognizing it as Barhador's horn, the three hurried to the main gates to greet the head of the patrol.

"Ah, Barhador, _mellon_ , how did your patrol go? I assume you did not run into any trouble?" Elrond asked as he greeted his old friend and second in command.

Barhador saluted his lord and his sons before handing his horse to the stable master. He answered, "It went well, my lord. As my scouts and I were patrolling the High Pass, we heard the sound of what appeared to be footsteps off in the distance and, from the sounds of it, it seemed as if they were being pursued. So, I gave the order to investigate. As we came upon the source of the sound, we saw a group of at least seven Orcs advancing on what appeared to be an _elleth_."

Elrond frowned at hearing this. Next to him he could almost feel his sons tighten up. "An _elleth_? What was an Elf-maid doing out on the High Pass all alone?"

"I do not know, my lord, but she was frightened and appeared to be hurt gravely," Barhador answered.

"I take it you dispatched the Orcs properly then?"

Barhador scowled. "No, my lord. When we arrived at the scene, the Orcs were about ready to kill her, but when they saw us arrive, they lost interest in their quarry and immediately ran off. A few of my Elves offered to give chase, but upon seeing the condition of the _elleth_ , I told them we needed to get her to you as soon as we could. At first, she tried to flee from us, but her leg had been shot, and she was unable to put any weight on it. As I got closer, I was able to tell she was also very severely dehydrated and lacking food. She lost consciousness before I could reassure her we meant no harm."

Elrond's face became very grave at hearing this news. "Where is she now?"

Barhador turned towards the gate where one of the other Elves was carrying a small bundle. Elrond hurried over, followed closely by his sons. He pulled the cloak off her face, and when he got a closer look at the girl, all color drained from his face. "Estella!" Was all he managed to say as all eyes fell upon Elrond, wondering how it was he knew this mysterious _elleth_.


	15. Chapter 15

Estella's eyes slowly fluttered open before closing again. Next to her somewhere, she could hear a soft voice calling to her to wake up, but her body refused to obey. Her eyes felt heavy, every inch of her body felt like dead weight, and her head felt like it would split open. "Estella, _pen neth_ , you must open your eyes now child." She heard the voice calling to her once more. Why did it sound so familiar?

Ever so slowly she opened her eyes and tried to turn her head toward the one calling her name. "Where am I?" Estella asked weakly.

"You are in Rivendell, Estella. You have been asleep for three days. I was beginning to think you were lost to us," the mystery voice replied as he caressed her forehead gently. "Come now, let me help you up so you can drink some water. You must be very thirsty."

At the word Rivendell, Estella opened her eyes wider and saw sitting in a large chair next to her Lord Elrond pouring a glass of water with a soft smile on his lips. "Lord Elrond? Wh…what happened? How did I get here? I cannot remember anything except I was fleeing from those…those creatures," Estella said as she placed a hand on her head trying to remember what happened.

"Easy child. I will answer your questions in time, but right now, I think you should drink this." Elrond helped Estella sit up, and at first, she nearly collapsed again, but fortunately, Elrond had a good grip on her, and she was steadied.

"Thank you," Estella said as she took the glass of water and drank it greedily not realizing just how thirsty she really was. When she finished, she sighed in relief.

Elrond laughed and took the cup, filling it again. "Easy there, you have not drunk in a very long time. You were severely dehydrated and barely alive when you were found and brought here."

Estella retook the cup and this time took her time in drinking it. When she finished, she again went to ask her earlier questions, but before a word could pass her lips, Elrond began to speak, knowing what it was she wanted. "I am not entirely sure what happened to you, Estella. My Elves were on patrol out in the High Pass when they heard someone running and screaming for help. When they arrived, they saw you on the ground trying to protect yourself from a band of Orcs. The Orcs fled when they saw the patrol and then you fell unconscious. When they brought you to me, you were barely alive." Elrond looked at Estella who had a look of fear and a hint of sadness in her eyes. "What I would like to know is what you were doing out in the High Pass all by yourself."

Estella swallowed hard. What did she tell him? Would he allow her to stay or would he send her away? As she repositioned herself, her mother's sapphire necklace came into view. At seeing the jewel, Elrond's eyes grew wide. It cannot be, he said to himself feeling his breath hitch.

Estella noticed the change in expression on Elrond's face and became worried. "Is everything all right?"

Elrond looked at Estella and smiled. "Yes, my dear, everything is fine. Would you excuse me for one minute? I need to go and grab some items from my study. I will be back." Estella nodded as Elrond got to his feet and quickly left, leaving her more confused than ever.

Elrond swiftly strode down the hall, his blue robes swishing as he turned the corners. Where was his son? He had to find him. Elrond could barely believe it, and he would not have if he had not seen the necklace. Now he was beginning to realize why she looked so familiar. She looked like her mother: Luiniel! He knew he had seen those eyes before. The question was, where was her mother.

As he was pondering these thoughts, he saw his sons further down the corridor and called out to his eldest. "Elladan. I was just looking for you. Please, you must come with me. There is something you need to see."

"Father, is everything okay? What is it?" Elladan asked, concern in his gray eyes.

"Everything is fine, but I must show you something that concerns…that involves your wife."

Elladan winced in pain at the mention of his wife. "Luiniel?" Elladan was barely able to speak her name for the very mention of it was a dagger cutting into his heart. "Father, you are not making any sense." Elladan was almost ready to call a healer himself.

Elrond sighed. "Do you remember the young _elleth_ rescued in the High Pass three days ago?" His son nodded and looked at his brother before looking back at his father. "She has finally woken and as she sat up a necklace came into view," he sighed again and looked into his son's eyes, "Elladan, unless I am mistaken, it is the very same necklace you had made for Luiniel before she disappeared."

Elladan's face whirled through a myriad of expressions, shock, pain, anger, confusion; before settling on a neutral blankness which only served to show his family how strong the swirling storm of emotions inside was. "That is impossible. Luiniel vanished without any trace. It cannot be hers," he replied angrily and began to walk away before his brother grabbed him by the arm.

"Brother, perhaps the Valar brought her back? Maybe you should take a look," Elrohir said softly, trying to calm his brother down.

After a brief moment, Elladan nodded and rushed with long strides to the healing room Estella was occupying. Behind him, Elladan could hear the footsteps of both his brother and father following him. When he got to the room, he halted, suddenly unsure. What if this was her necklace? What if his Luiniel was back? If that is the case, then who was this mysterious _elleth_? He felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Go to her, _ion_ , talk to her, but be careful not to frighten her. She has been through a lot already."

Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath, Elladan walked in and noticed Estella partially asleep, breathing deeply. She looks so much like her _;_ he thought to himself.Tears began to fill his eyes as all the memories he tried so hard to keep hidden started to resurface, and he felt her loss as strongly as the day they had given up all hope of finding her. Steadying himself, he walked closer to get a better look at the necklace so he could know, so he could go back to forgetting. When he got to the edge of the bed, he saw a bright flash of blue. It was a shade of blue he knew intimately, one he had seen many times before and in that moment, he knew; this was her necklace––Luiniel's necklace. A small part of him was not surprised; perhaps he had known the moment he saw his wife's likeness lying in bed. Elladan felt his heart beat faster with each passing second as the realization came to him. This must be Luiniel's daughter––his daughter.

As he reached out to touch the necklace, almost in a trance, Estella's eyes flew open to see a strange _ellon_ standing next to her. Before she could scream, Elladan put his hands out to show her he meant no harm. "I am sorry; I did not mean to scare you. My name is Elladan Elrondion. My father asked me to check on you."

Estella took a deep breath to calm herself, shaking slightly, yet intrigued by the tears in the _ellon's_ eyes. "What were you doing, reaching out…like that?" she asked, still unsure of this strange Elf standing before her. However, the more she stared at him, the more she felt as if she knew him, but that was absurd. The only Elf from Rivendell she met was Lord Elrond. Yet, she could not shake the feeling she knew him. Maybe it was because he was his father's son but she could not be certain.

"Forgive me, I saw the necklace around your neck, and I only wished to look at it closer. Where did you get such a trinket?" he asked not taking his eyes off the band.

Absent-mindedly, Estella fingered her mother's necklace. Why did he wish to know this? "This belonged to my mother. Why do you want to know?"

Sucking in a sharp breath, Elladan felt tears beginning to form as he looked at this young girl who looked so much like his wife. "Who was your mother?"

Estella's eyes widened in confusion. Why was he so interested in her mother? "My mother's name was Luiniel." Taking out her heart shaped pendant which held a picture of her mother inside she opened it up and handed it to Elladan. "This is her right here."

Shakily, Elladan took the pendant from Estella's hand and looked at the picture. The world dropped out from beneath him, and he nearly fell to his knees as he was sent reeling through nothingness by the image of his beloved Luiniel. Nothing existed anymore but him and the locket with that tiny sliver of his wife, perfect, laughing. Holding back the tears he reluctantly handed Estella the pendant, wanting nothing more than to secrete it away, to treasure forever. He took a deep breath, dreading the answer to the question he had no choice but to ask. To not ask would throw him into an agony of not knowing, of wondering and torment. "Who is your father?"

Estella was plunged further into confusion as an _ellon_ she had never met held her pendant as if it was a precious diamond, staring at its contents as if his heart were breaking a thousand times over and only the locket could dull the pain. At his question, she could only wonder further, a small spark of hope flaring. _What if…_ she cleared her throat. "I––I do not know. My mother never married. She told me my father was from a different country, but she never told me where." She looked at the devastated _ellon_ in front of her, at his father and brother with their grave expressions and felt as if there was something she was missing, some major point they were not telling her. "What is going on here?"

Looking at Estella and then at his father and brother, Elladan took a deep breath. "Nineteen years ago, my wife disappeared without a trace. We searched everywhere, to no avail. She was gone." His eyes took on a faraway cast as if he were reliving those days. "No one has seen anything of her, until now." Elladan turned his eyes back to Estella, and she saw something new there, something that could be hope and joy. "Her name was Luiniel, and the necklace around your neck is the one I had made for her, many years ago." There was a small pause as those facts, now so much more real spoken aloud, sunk in. A tentative smile snuck across Elladan's face. "Estella, I believe I am your father."

Estella was dumbfounded at those words, which hit her like sledgehammers. This was her father? Had she finally found him? She felt the wave of emotions threatening to drown her. Confusion, excitement, pure unadulterated joy. She wanted to jump into his arms and never leave for fear she would wake up, and this would all be a dream. "Really?" she asked, her voice cracking.

He nodded, too choked up with emotion for words and they enjoyed a brief moment of unspoken joy before Elladan asked the question he was almost too terrified to ask. "Where is your mother? Is she with you?"

The tone of his voice, so full of hope, nearly broke Estella's heart and tears began to fill her eyes as she shook her head and stammered. "She died a year ago, from a broken heart. She missed you terribly, and I guess…she could not live without you." Spoken aloud, it suddenly all made sense, everything that happened to her and her mother. When she looked up, she saw the pain and shock on all three faces but none compared to the look on her father's face. His whole body began to shake with silent tears, and suddenly, as if felled by an ax, he dropped to the floor, his father leaping across the room, catching him and murmuring quiet words of comfort into his child's hair.

There was silence for a time, and then Elrond found his voice. "How did you find yourself in Middle-earth?"

Estella shook her head softly. "I do not know. After I had buried my mother, I came home and went to her room. I was angry and hurt. I was raised without a father…" She paused for a moment, tears streaming down her face, "and then I lost my mother. While in her room, I came across this necklace and I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, I found myself in the forest of Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood?" Elrohir asked in shock.

Estella nodded to this new face whom she figured was her uncle as he looked identical to her father. "Yes. I was lost and scared, but fortunately, I ran into Prince Legolas and his patrol. I passed out, and when I woke up again, I was in his father's healing wards."

At the mere mention of Thranduil, Elladan came out of his stupor. "Thranduil was there?!" he asked angrily, shocking Estella.

"Elladan peace! If it were not for Thranduil, your daughter would probably not be here." Looking back at his granddaughter, Elrond smiled apologetically. "Please, continue."

Not sure why her father did not like Thranduil she continued her story. "Well, at first Thranduil did not trust me and was not too sure about letting me stay, but after Legolas had convinced him I meant no harm he allowed me to stay. I was treated as a royal guest, and over time Legolas and I became very close friends. Thranduil became something of a father figure to me, teaching me the ways of this world. I am very grateful for both of them. If it were not for Legolas, I would have succumbed to my grief long ago."

When Estella had finished her tale, Elrond asked the same question he asked when she woke up. "Estella, you never told me what you were doing up in the High Pass all by yourself."

Elladan had completely forgotten about that, and like his father, he wanted to know what she was doing all by herself. "Yes, what were you doing all by yourself? You could have been killed."

Estella frowned as she remembered her encounter with the _ellith_ a fortnight ago. She was not sure she wanted to relive that memory and found herself stuttering. "Well, I...I..."

Her grandfather sat on the bed and placed his granddaughter's shaking hand in his. "Estella, you do not have to be afraid. What happened? Did someone hurt you?" He could tell something happened, for he knew she would not just run away into danger unless she had been forced to flee.

Estella looked up at her grandfather, and as the tears fell from her eyes, she shook her head. "Yes. Thranduil had called me into his office to talk to me about something but was called away to fight some Orcs near his border. He told me to come back later, and as I was going to my room, some _ellith_ backed me up in a corner and said that Legolas and his father were only being kind to me out of pity, that they did not like me at all. They said I was a nobody and if I ever told anyone what they said or did I would be sorry. So, I ran away. I remembered you told me I could come here if I wanted to, so I grabbed a map and my horse and fled." She did not say it had been specifically Legolas the _ellith_ had attacked her for, or that she loved him. That was something she had not yet quite admitted to herself, and she was far from revealing it to anyone else.

When Estella had finished, she buried her head in Elrond's chest and cried. She could no longer hold back all the emotions from the past weeks, and now that she found her family she just let herself cry. As Elrond held her close, he looked up at Elladan whom he saw was trying to not lose his temper at seeing his daughter hurt. He could only imagine what he was feeling at this moment. Here was his daughter he never knew existed and she had nearly died from the very creatures which hurt his mother, all because of some petty _ellith_. Elrond could only hope his son did not lash out in front of her. "Shhh. It is all right Estella. You are safe now. No one can hurt you while you are here. You are now among family, and that is where you will stay."

Estella's sobs slowly slowed to hiccups, and she looked up at Elrond and then at her father and uncle. "Really? I can stay? You will not send me away?"

Elladan looked at his daughter in shock. "Send you away? Of course, I will not send you away. Why on Arda would I do that? You are my daughter, Estella. You are all I have left of your mother. I will never let you go. Ever. And if anyone tries to hurt you, they will have me to deal with."

"That is right. Not only will they have to deal with my brother, but they will also have to go through your grandfather and me," Elrohir chimed in with a smirk on his face.

Estella laughed despite herself, and for the first time in a long time, she felt loved, wanted and safe. Holding out her hands towards her father she cried out. "Oh Ada, how I have missed you!"

Elladan reached out and enveloped his daughter, and for the first time in nineteen years since his wife vanished, he let himself cry.


	16. Chapter 16

Elrond smiled at the sight and turned motioning at Elrohir; the two silently left the room to allow father and daughter some much-needed privacy. After all, they had nineteen years of catching up to do. When they had walked some way down the hall, Elrond groaned in annoyance, catching the attention of his younger son.

Looking puzzled, Elrohir stopped in his tracks. "What is it?"

Elrond looked at his son, flustered. "I just realized Thranduil and Legolas are probably worried to death about Estella. Knowing Thranduil, he will have all Mirkwood looking for her. I need to send a messenger at once telling him Estella is safe here in Rivendell."

"How are you going to get a message to King Thranduil quick enough? It takes at least two weeks for someone to travel by horse."

Smiling, Elrond quickly started off towards his study to write the letter. "There is more than one way to deliver messages, ion-nín. We still have pigeon carriers," he called over his shoulder.

Elrohir laughed and went to find Glorfindel. Perhaps he was up to sparring.

Sitting down in his large chair, Elrond grabbed a clean sheet of paper and a fresh quill. He frowned when he realized he was using his last one, making a mental note to ask Erestor for some more. Sighing, Elrond began to write a letter to Thranduil.

 _Greetings King Thranduil,_

 _I hope this letter finds you and your son well. I am writing to inform you while on patrol in the High Pass, my Elves found Lady Estella on the side of the road barely alive and under attack by a small group of Orcs. Fortunately, they were able to bring her here safe, and she is now recovering from her ordeal._

 _Best regards,_

 _Lord Elrond_

Sealing the letter, he got up to find Erestor. Elrond had considered mentioning Estella's parentage but thought perhaps it would be best if his son were to break the news when he felt it was time. He knew it would have to be soon though for both Thranduil and Legolas would want to bring her back to Mirkwood. He was aware they had grown fond of the young _elleth_.

Arriving at Erestor's office, Elrond knocked softly on the door. He knew his Chief Advisor was probably waist deep in paperwork and he would not be thrilled at being interrupted.

"Enter," Elrond heard a disgruntled voice announce, and he slowly entered the room

Noticing it was Elrond, Erestor set his quill down. "My Lord Elrond, what brings you here? I hope not more paperwork," he shuddered, looking down at the mounds of paperwork he was overwhelmed with and made a mental note to ask Elrond for an assistant.

"Actually, no. It is nothing like that at all. I need you to take this letter and have a pigeon carrier deliver this to King Thranduil. I would do it myself, but I must get back to my son and Estella." Elrond could not help but smile as he thought about his son and newly found granddaughter.

Erestor raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Elladan _and_ Estella?" he asked intrigued. "I take it Estella is the young _elleth_ who was brought here several days ago?"

"Yes, she is." Elrond knew it would not be long until the truth came out, so he decided to tell Erestor now. "Erestor, this is not to leave this room, but you are going to find out eventually so I might as well tell you now," taking a breath, he continued, "Estella is Elladan's daughter. Apparently, Luiniel was pregnant when she vanished. It is a very long tale, and I will fill you in on the details later, but please, Thranduil must get this letter."

If he had not already been sitting, Erestor would have had to sit down as he absorbed that revelation. "Daughter…does that mean Luiniel has returned as well?" he asked his head still reeling from the news.

Elrond frowned. "No, I am afraid Luiniel died from a broken heart about a year ago. Estella is the only reminder of her Elladan has left."

Erestor felt his heart sink at the news. He and Luiniel had been close friends, in fact, Luiniel had been well loved by just about everyone in Imladris. "I see. My deepest condolences Elrond. I will make sure this gets out immediately," Erestor replied, getting to his feet and taking the letter.

"Thank you, Erestor, and remember, no one is to know."

"You have my word; not a single word shall slip."

* * *

Later on that day, the whole of Rivendell was buzzing with the news that Elladan's long lost wife had a daughter and she had been found. Apparently, one of the servants had overheard one of the conversations and had begun to tell others, so, soon everyone knew. They were all eager to meet Estella, but Elrond had strictly forbidden anyone to bother her for she was still frail from her ordeal. He assured his people that in time they would get to see her, but for now, the only ones allowed to see her were her family.

Elrond told Elladan to stay with Estella that day, and he would have all their meals sent to them. Estella was well enough to be able to tolerate food, but she was still not strong enough to be walking the halls. Breakfast and lunch had been spent with just father and daughter, but upon Estella's request, Elrond and Elrohir joined them for supper.

During the evening meal, Elrond had mentioned all of Rivendell was very excited to meet her, and with the permission of Elladan, he would like to throw a feast celebrating the new revelation. Estella tensed up at that. She was in no hurry to be the center of attention again, particularly in a feast. The memories of her last experience were still too fresh.

Noticing his daughter's discomfort, Elladan placed a hand on hers. "Are you well, Estella?"

Smiling, Estella nodded at her father. "Yes, Adar, I am fine. Just a little tired I guess."

Elladan was not entirely sure he believed her, but he decided to let it go for now. "Does that sound all right with you? Throwing a celebration in your honor?"

Estella wanted to say no, but seeing the excited looks on their faces, she found she could not. Besides, she could not hide forever. She was home now; she had a chance to start a new life with her family. Was that not what she always wanted? "I guess it is okay. Yes, if you want."

Elrohir frowned slightly at his niece's statement. "Pen dithen, it is not about what we want. But what do you want? Do you want a feast celebrating your return home or do you not? If you would rather not have one, we will not be upset."

Estella could not help but smile at her uncle. When he told her, it was not about what they wanted, but what she wanted, she felt relieved. Instead of forcing her to do something against her wishes they were asking her if she wanted to do it. "Well, when you word it like that...Yes, I would like that very much."

Elrond laughed at hearing his granddaughter sound confident, even if he knew she was acting more than anything. She was so much like her father, disguising her real feelings as to not upset people. But she was also so much like her mother, caring more about what others wanted instead of what she wanted. "Very well then. We will throw a feast welcoming you home in four days' time. That will give you plenty of time to rest and regain your strength, and it will also give us time to plan it. Speaking of rest, I think you have exerted yourself enough for today. After you finish your supper, I will have a maid help you bathe and then you will sleep."

Usually, Estella would protest at having help but she was far too tired to argue, and her grandfather knew it. Nodding she quietly finished her meal while Elrond went to find someone to help her. Elladan watched his daughter slowly eat. He was aware her stomach had shrunk after not eating for so long, and it would take her time to be able to eat regularly again. "Estella, do not force yourself to eat. If you cannot eat all your food that is all right. I do not want you making yourself ill."

Estella knew her father was right so placing the fork down she laid back in her bed until the servant arrived to help with her bath. "Ada?"

Elladan looked up at his daughter smiling; he loved hearing that word. "Yes, iell-nín?"

"What will I do for dresses? And will this be my room?" she asked feeling a tad awkward. She had not even bothered packing fresh clothes when she left Mirkwood, and now she felt naïve.

Elladan chuckled. "No, Estella, this will not be your room. Your room will be in the family quarters, and you will be next to my brother and me. As for dresses, I still have your mother's gowns stashed away, and I think you are about her size. You may use those until we can get you fitted for others."

Estella's heart fluttered at the mention of her mother. All she had of hers was the necklace and the pendant, and now she would get to wear her dresses. Estella's eyes sparkled, and she hugged her father. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Estella," he said as he hugged her back. Looking up he noticed a maid silently hovering by the door. "I see your bath is ready. This is Celairel, she is one of our personal handmaids, and she will take good care of you. I will be back to help you to bed and say good night." Kissing his daughter's forehead, he left the room.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Lady Estella, if you will allow me, I will help you to the bathing chamber," Celairel said, holding out her hand to help Estella up.

Smiling at Celairel, Estella liked her at once. She could tell she was the type of person always to smile and be willing to befriend anyone and lend a helping hand if needed. "Thank you; I would greatly appreciate it."

The bathing room was not far, and Estella could not help but sigh in relief as she stepped into the steaming hot water which had a smell of lavender. Celairel sat on the outside, close enough to rush to Estella if she needed help. Estella soaked for a while until the water began to cool. She washed her body quickly, not wanting the water to get too cold, and then allowed Celairel to wash her hair. Afterward, she helped Estella out of the bath and dried her off.

Returning to her bed, Estella noticed her sheets had been changed, and a new nightgown procured, resting on the pillow. Celairel assisted Estella in changing into her new robe, removing the old and the dirty towel as Estella gingerly climbed into bed. "I will go and fetch your father now," Celairel said with a warm smile. "Can I do anything else for you, my lady, before I leave?"

"No, you have helped me greatly already." Estella smiled stifling a yawn. Celairel smiled gently and nodded leaving the room to get Elladan. During her wait, she could not help but think of Legolas and Thranduil. Were they even worried about her, were they even looking for her? They had probably forgotten she had even been there now she was not hanging around, earning their pity. Estella shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She did not want to dwell on them and worry her family.

"Estella?" She heard a voice ask and looked up to see her father enter the room with a mug of something hot to drink. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling better, still tired though and I have a small headache as well."

"I thought you would be tired and your grandfather said you would still have some aches, so he had this made for you. It is a tea infused with a slight sedative and pain relieving herbs." Elladan handed his daughter the mug and watched her smell the drink and could not help but laugh. How many times did he and his brother do the same thing?

As Estella took a sip, she grimaced at the bitter tasting drink and nearly spat it all over her father. "Ugh! What is this stuff made from? The berries I ate tasted better than this."

Elladan barely had time to dodge the mouthful of tea and shook his head laughing. "Trust me, _iell_ ; you are better off not knowing. The best thing you can do is plug your nose and just drink it as fast as you can. Believe me, my brother and I have been through this more times than I care to remember."

Estella laughed at the look of disgust on her father's face as he relived those moments. Knowing if she did not drink this now, she never would, so Estella plugged her nose and downed the foul-tasting tea as fast as she could, shuddering when she handed Elladan the empty mug. "Oh, that is so nasty, please tell me I do not have to drink this again."

"Well, that all depends on how fast you recover," Elladan said with a shrug. A few minutes later his daughter's eyes began to droop as the sedative started taking effect. He smiled and kissed her goodnight and turned to leave. As he began walking towards the door, he heard a small voice call out to him.

" _Ada_ , please stay with me until I am asleep? I do not want to be alone."

Smiling softly, Elladan sat on the edge of her bed taking her small hand in his. Then softly humming a tune his mother used to hum to him and his brother when they were younger, he watched as Estella drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

The day of the celebration arrived, and the whole of Rivendell was bustling with excitement. Everyone was getting things ready for the grand feast which was to take place in honor of Elladan's daughter. The cooks were rushing to get the meal ready, not to mention all the hors d'oeuvres and desserts for later. Other Elves were busy making sure everything was in order and that the decorations and music were in place.

The feast was just about to commence. Any moment now, Elladan would arrive to escort Estella to Elrond's Hall where the reunion would be taking place. Inside her room reliving a familiar moment was Estella. Celairel had been assigned to help prepare her for the occasion. As promised, Elladan brought several of her mother's gowns for her to wear until she had clothes made for her. She was also given most her mother's possessions such as jewelry, a hairbrush, and her silver circlet. Estella tried to tell her father she did not need these things but he insisted she take them, that her mother would want her to use them.

Estella had gone through each dress and came upon a dark blue dress with gold trimming woven throughout. The material was soft as silk and shimmered like glass when it caught the light. Her hair was left down except for a simple half braid in the back, and she wore the circlet which had belonged to her mother years ago. Around her neck, she wore the pendant that held her mother's picture inside. She sighed nervously. If it was even possible, she was more nervous than she was during the feast back in Mirkwood. At least then she had had more time to prepare herself and Legolas had been there to help her get over her nerves. Legolas: the very thought of him made her cringe. She had no idea if he even cared if she was missing or not. Perhaps the _ellith_ were right, and he was just using her. Despair and self-doubt began to crowd out her nerves.

Behind her she heard a knock and turned to see her father enter the room, her dark thoughts banished. At the sight of his daughter, he was momentarily caught off guard for it looked as if his Luiniel was standing right there in front of him. It had taken him a moment or two to realize this was his daughter. She looks so much like her mother, he thought to himself. "Am I interrupting you?" he asked when he noticed the look on her face.

Estella smiled and went to hug her father. "Nay, Adar, I was just lost in thought. I was remembering Naneth, and how much I missed her."

Hugging Estella back, Elladan sighed sadly. "I miss her too _pen neth_ , but she would not want us to be sad now that we are together." As he held his daughter, Elladan tried to think of a way to cheer her up. Smiling as an idea came to him, he looked down at her. "I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to go on a tour around Rivendell?"

Estella looked up at her father grinning. "Really? I would love too!"

"Then it is settled, first thing after breakfast we will go for a walk and I will show you around. Now, the feast is about to start, shall we go?" Elladan asked holding out his hand.

Estella smiled nervously and took his hand, and he started to lead her to the door when she stopped suddenly. "I almost forgot." Estella let go and went to her vanity and picked up the blue sapphire necklace which had belonged to her mother. Walking back, she handed it to her father. "I think you should have this."

Elladan took the necklace and smiled before handing it back to her. "I want you to keep it. I think she would have wanted you to."

Estella gasped and held the necklace close to her heart. "Thank you; I promise I will take good care of it." Estella went to put it on when she felt the pendant around her neck. Remembering the look on her father's face when he looked at her mother and how much relief it gave him to see her she unclasped the pendant and gave it to her father. "I want you to take this, and do not tell me no. I know how much she meant to you and how much you miss her."

As Elladan took the silver pendant in his hands, a tear slid down his cheek. "Thank you. I will treasure this forever." Elladan then clasped the chain around his neck, tucking the heart shaped pendant under his tunic before taking the necklace from his daughter and hooking it around her neck. "Now, you are ready. Shall we?" Estella smiled and took her father by the hand, making their way to the feast.

* * *

When Elladan opened the doors and guided her into the feasting hall, Estella felt her heart drop into her stomach. Every inch of the room was lined with long tables, heaving with food, seating too many Elves to count. Above their expectant expressions, large arches vaulted into the ceiling, each one carved with infinite detail. Fireplaces lined the room, burning merrily, casting light into every corner and crevice. And it was all for her.

It took only a second for every eye to turn towards them and Estella wanted to melt into the floor under the inquisitive gazes. Then the many gasps and murmurs of the Elves began. Among the whispers, she was able to hear several say how much she looked like her mother. Estella did not know whether the comments made her happy or sad to be always compared to her mother, but she tried to smile and make small talk with those who rose to introduce themselves but inside she wished they would just return to their feasting and leave her alone. She felt tired and embarrassed, and suddenly, she wished she had said no to the feast.

Estella felt her father squeeze her hand as he led her to where her grandfather and uncle were sitting. On Elrond's other side she noticed another Elf sitting, one she was sure she had not met while she was recovering. This one was beautiful beyond any other being alive. She had long black hair and gray eyes that shone like the stars. She must have noticed Estella gaping like a fish because she laughed sweetly before introducing herself. " _Suilad_ , you must be Elladan's daughter. Everyone has been talking about you. My name is Arwen; I am your Aunt." Her last comment came with a smile and a chuckle as if she was still getting used to the notion.

Estella was shocked. _This_ was her aunt?! "It is a pleasure to meet you," she replied feeling slightly intimidated by this impossibly beautiful being?

Elrond motioned for Estella to sit in the empty chair next to him on the opposite side to Arwen. After she had seated herself, her grandfather stood to make an announcement, tapping a glass with a spoon sending a clear ringing throughout the room, cutting through all conversation. "Thank you. I am overjoyed to announce all that you have heard is true. My eldest son's daughter, Estella, has been found." He paused for a moment as a chorus of celebration resounded throughout the room, smiling at his granddaughter. Then his smile turned sorrowful, and he continued with a sigh. "But while we have been blessed with her return we also mourn the loss of her mother, Lady Luiniel who passed into the care of Lord Mandos last year. But tonight, I know she would want us to be merry and so without any more delay, let us eat!"

As Elrond sat again everyone around helped themselves to the delicious array of meat, vegetables, fruits, bread and cheeses, the hall filling with chatter. Estella thought that Thranduil served a wide variety of food, but when she saw the feast in front of her, she knew she had been mistaken. Many people were asking her questions about her past, where she had lived, what it was like in Mirkwood and how she found herself here in Rivendell. Estella was not in the mood to answer all these questions, and Elladan seeming to sense his daughter was becoming overwhelmed, came to her rescue. "I know you all are eager to learn more, but I think my daughter is getting rather hungry." Estella mouthed thank you and returned to her meal as her hordes of admirers melted away, apologizing for disturbing her.

After they had eaten dessert, everyone left their tables, congregating in small groups and Estella found herself talking to the famed Balrog Slayer and her grandfather's Chief Advisor Erestor. She quickly became friendly with both, warmed by their understanding of her situation, talking more about her family than grilling her about her past. Glorfindel offered to train her in hand to hand combat if she wished and Erestor offered to tutor her privately. Estella was quick to accept both propositions, seeing the value of both.

Estella had no idea how long the feast had been in progress, but she was quickly finding herself becoming exhausted. Elrond, who was always quick to catch onto these things, came up to her. "My dear, if you are tired you may retire to your chambers. I am sure your father or uncle will escort you."

Not wanting to be rude to her guests she started to protest but Elrond, sensing her thoughts, quickly interrupted. "I think your guests will understand if you leave. You are still recovering from your ordeal." Estella, grateful, accepted the offer to retire for the night. Elrond called Elrohir over as Elladan was not in sight at the moment, mingling with old friends. "Elrohir, Estella wishes to retire, will you please escort her to her rooms."

"Of course, Adar." Smiling at his niece, he offered her his arm. "Shall I take you to your chambers, my lady?" There was a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips.

Estella laughed. Was her uncle always this cheerful and mischievous? "I would be ever grateful, my lord."

Elrond chuckled and kissed his granddaughter good night and told her he would send Elladan up when he saw him. When she arrived at her room and changed into her nightgown, she got into bed, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow. She was so deep in sleep she did not even feel her father pull the covers over her or kiss her good night.

* * *

Later the next morning after she had eaten breakfast and cleaned up, Estella met up with her father who was to take her on the tour of Rivendell. The tour had been better than anything she could have imagined. Rivendell was so different than Mirkwood. Instead of being gated in and surrounded by a dark forest, they were surrounded by lush trees, flowers, and raging waterfalls that pooled out into crystal clear pools to swim in. The more she walked on, the more she did not wish to return to Mirkwood. She felt totally at peace and home here.

At the end of the tour, Elladan had taken her to her grandmother's garden, and Estella closed her eyes taking in the many smells of flowers and feeling the cool breeze. Elladan smiled at his daughter. He loved seeing her so happy and content. During his walk, they had bonded significantly and had learned a great deal of one another. Elladan told her about her mother and his life growing up here and even told her about his mother.

Estella told her father about her life in the other world––at least the good memories. She was not sure she was ready to tell him of her pain of being bullied as she had tried for so long to put it behind her. Elladan sensed she was keeping something from him, so while they were sitting on the bench, he turned toward her, picking up her hands in his, stroking the tops with his thumbs reassuringly. "Estella, I cannot help but feel as if you are keeping something from me. Did something happen to you in that other world?"

Estella cringed, she was not sure she wanted to relive the painful memories once more. Telling Legolas what happened was painful enough. But when she looked at her father and saw the deep concern in his eyes, she felt as if she could talk to him about anything. So, Estella told him everything. She told him how she knew she was different from a young age; how she tried to get her mother to tell her about him but she refused to talk about it; how she was bullied for being different, beaten up, considered an outcast; how she suffered from severe depression because of it. She even told her father about how she had gone to check on her mother and found her dead.

As Elladan listened to his daughter tell him about her life and all the pain she had experienced as a child, he felt his heart break for his little girl. He felt as if he let her down not being there for her and her mother when they needed him the most. He could tell she was still suffering from the emotional trauma and swore to himself he would help her through this and he would never leave her again.

When Estella finished talking, she felt a sense of peace wash over her which had not been there with Legolas. It was not as if telling Legolas had not helped, but this was different somehow.

Elladan looked deep into his daughter's eyes. "I will always be here for you, no matter what. You will never be alone again." For the first time since arriving here in Middle-earth, Estella felt at home and like she belonged somewhere.

"There is one last place I would like to show you before we head back." Elladan smiled and helped his daughter to her feet.

Estella was very curious as to what her father wanted to show her and tried to get him to talk, but he just laughed and told her she would have to wait. After about a ten-minute walk they came to the training grounds just in time to see the warriors practicing their archery and sparring. Expecting to see Estella grin and become excited, he was surprised to find that she was crying. "Estella, what is the matter? I thought you would be happy to see this as this is where you will be training with Lord Glorfindel."

Estella wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "It isn't that _Ada_ ; it is just that…this just brings back memories of the times Legolas and I spent in the training yards."

Elladan nodded and leaned his back against the fence. "You were close to him, weren't you?"

"Yes, we were. He was the first person I trusted and turned to. In fact, when I wanted to learn how to fire a bow and arrow, he was the one to teach me. My first bow was his mother's that he gave to me as a gift. He also taught me how to fight with short blades, which I can say is not my best trait. He was also the one to teach me how to forage for food…"

Elladan listened intently as his daughter talked about his best friend. He smiled as he saw her eyes light up as she told him about all their times together. It almost reminded him of how he spoke about her mother when he realized he was in love with her. It was then Elladan began to suspect his daughter was hiding her true feelings about Legolas. Only time would tell.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that evening after everyone had finished supper, Estella decided to take a walk to relax. She had such an amazing day with her father, learning about his life, her mother's, and all the other members of her family, including her beloved grandmother. As she came to the garden that she had been to only hours' prior she saw, sitting on the stone bench staring off into the horizon, her uncle.

Not wanting to disturb him, she quietly turned around to head back when she heard a voice call out to her, causing her to jump slightly. "Would you care to join me, Estella?"

Turning around, Estella saw that Elrohir was smiling his signature grin and scooting over to make room for her to sit. "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you if you are busy."

Elrohir chuckled. "Nay, you are not bothering me. I could use the company." Estella smiled back and sat down next to her uncle. "So, tell me _pen dithen_ , how do you like Rivendell so far?"

Estella's eyes lit up. "I love it here. It is so peaceful, and the scenery is just breathtaking. It is different than Mirkwood."

Elrohir laughed. "Yes, Imladris is quite different from Mirkwood. Of course, Mirkwood has its perks. My brother and I used visit Legolas quite often growing up. In fact, your mother would accompany us on many of our visits after we reached our majority. She hated to be separated from your father. Legolas and I used to tease Elladan about it all the time."

Estella laughed as she tried to envision her father being picked on by Legolas and her uncle. "I wish I could have seen that." It was only now, Estella realized the _ellon_ she loved was best friends with both her uncle and father. It was a weird, confusing concept, one which might take a while to get her head around.

"Oh, he would get so angry at us. He even tried tackling me one time. Those were some of the best days." Elrohir laughed even more. When the two of them had calmed down, he looked over and noticed Estella seemed pensive. "What is wrong?"

Estella had no idea how to ask this question or if Elrohir would even answer her. "Nothing, I was just wondering if..." she paused, debating how to word the question or whether to ask it, "if you could tell me why my father doesn't like Thranduil?"

Breathing deeply, Elrohir closed his eyes for a moment. He was not sure if he should be the one telling her this, but he knew she needed to know and that his brother would not talk about it without losing his temper. "That, Estella is a very touchy subject, and I would advise you not to bring it up to your father. I will tell you, however, only because I feel you deserve to know what happened." Estella looked at her uncle unsure of what could have possibly happened to make her father hate Thranduil so much; nevertheless, she promised not to bring it up to him.

Taking a deep breath, Elrohir began his tale. "Your father did not always dislike Thranduil. They may not have been the best of friends, but they were at least civil. The animosity began nineteen years ago, the day your mother disappeared." Estella's eyes widened. Her mother? Elrohir saw his niece's confusion and continued. "You see, on the day your mother vanished, your father, mother and myself were on our way to visit Legolas in Mirkwood. We had not seen him for years and wished to surprise him with a visit. As we arrived on their borders, a bright flash appeared out of nowhere, blinding us. We heard your mother scream, and when the light vanished, she was gone. We called her name, but she never responded. Frantic, we rushed to Thranduil's Halls where Legolas saw us approaching. He noticed something was wrong and we asked to see his father. Legolas wasted no time in taking us to him. After telling Thranduil what happened, he looked grave and distraught. We thought he would aid us in our search for your mother, but he refused to help."

Estella felt like she had been slapped. Was her uncle talking about the same Thranduil? "He…he refused to help find my mother? Why?"

Elrohir frowned. "I am not entirely sure why. Perhaps he was afraid that whatever caused your mother to vanish would happen again. I do not know. What I do know is that as a result, a gulf has opened between them. The only person he will still speak to or see from Mirkwood is Legolas, and that is only because he helped search for your mother afterward.

When Elrohir finished speaking, Estella was not sure how she should feel. A part of her wanted to lash out at Thranduil for not helping to find her mother, but the other could not bring herself to be angry with him after all the kindness he showed her. Estella just sat there trying so hard to take all this shocking news in. She felt her uncle wrap his arms around her shoulders and the two of them sat there in silence until the Star of Eärendil appeared on the horizon.

* * *

The first morning light broke through the windows of Estella's room. Knowing she would never fall back asleep, she decided to get up and get ready for the new day. Estella wanted to spend the day with her father again. As she finished dressing and was getting ready to go and get some breakfast, she heard the unmistakable sounds of horses trotting through the gates. Curious as to who would be riding into Rivendell at this hour, Estella went to the window to look. What she saw made her gasp in shock: there riding with at least seven other _ellyn_ , was Legolas.

Estella was certain she was dreaming, but when she pinched herself, she realized she was not dreaming at all. Legolas? Is he actually here? Could he have come for me? she asked herself.

A part of her wanted to race out there and hug him, but she stopped herself. She was not yet ready to face him for fear of his reaction to her running away if that was even why he was here. Besides, she was not entirely sure how he would react upon finding out she was Elladan's daughter. As she saw Legolas running up the stairs, she quietly went to sit on the bed, no longer feeling hungry.

Legolas rushed toward Elrond's study. He could only hope Estella was here and that she was safe. As he approached, he heard the voices of Elladan and Elrohir talking to their father. Breathing deep, he knocked on the doors and waited. "Enter," he heard Elrond answer. As he opened the doors, all three faces were shocked at seeing Legolas here.

"Legolas, what are you doing here?" Elrond asked still trying to recover from his shock.

"I am sorry to arrive unannounced, Lord Elrond, but I have come in search of Lady Estella. She vanished nearly three weeks ago, and I found a map indicating she may have come here. Please tell me she is here."

"Easy Legolas. Yes, she is here. And she is safe," Elrond answered, trying to calm Legolas down, having some small idea about just why he was so stressed.

Legolas sighed in relief. She was here and alive. "Please, may I see her? My father and all of Mirkwood are worried about her, and I wish to take her back as soon as I can."

The room fell silent upon hearing Legolas wanted to take her back. Legolas noticed the three were looking at one another uncomfortably as if they were keeping something from him. "What is going on?" Legolas asked.

Elladan's face softened, and he motioned for Legolas to sit. "Legolas, perhaps you should sit down. We have something to tell you concerning Estella." When Legolas sat, Elladan tried to think of the best way to break this to his best friend. He knew he was going to be upset his daughter would not be returning with him. "Do you remember the day I told you Luiniel vanished?" Legolas nodded not sure what Luiniel had to do with this. "Well, apparently, my wife was with child at the time."

Legolas's eyes widened as he began to realize what Elladan was saying. "You mean Estella is…"

Elladan nodded. "My daughter, yes."

Legolas was not sure how to take this. All this time his best friend's wife's daughter was living with him, and he did not know. "Did she know this?"

Elrond quickly answered. The last thing he wanted was for him to think Estella was withholding something this important from him. "No, she did not find out until after she arrived. Her sapphire necklace was what led us to her identity. Without that, we probably would not have found out. In fact, she is quite lucky to even be alive after all she went through."

Legolas stilled. "What do you mean?"

This time it was Elrohir who answered. "Orcs waylaid Estella on the High Pass. She was also suffering from severe dehydration and starvation. She was barely alive when our patrol brought here." Seeing his friend begin to panic again he raised his hands to calm him. "It is all right, Legolas; she is quite okay now. She has settled in nicely here."

Legolas sighed in relief. However, it soon dawned on him she would not be returning with him. Wanting to at least say goodbye he asked them if he could see her.

Elladan saw his friend's pain as he asked. "Yes, I think that will be quite all right. I think she will enjoy seeing you again for she has missed you terribly. I can take you to her room; she probably already awake." Elladan walked to the door, and Legolas followed behind trying to think of how he was going to say goodbye.

When they arrived at her room, Elladan smiled and nodded at Legolas. "I will let you surprise her," he whispered before leaving.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas knocked on the door. After a few seconds, he heard her say come in. Mustering up all his courage, he opened the door and slowly walked in. "Good day, Estella."

Estella nearly screamed in shock at seeing Legolas walk in. "Legolas!? What…how…?"

Not answering her he advanced toward her, his face a myriad of expressions. But the one which showed more than all the others was anger. Anger born out of fear, a fear of losing her. He watched as Estella began to back up slowly and soon he had her against a wall. "Do you mind telling me just what you were thinking leaving as you did?!" he shouted, shaking her by the shoulders. "You could have been killed, Estella! I was so worried when I came back and found you gone. We all were. Father spent countless hours having people look for you. You are lucky Lúthril returned, or I would never have found the map leading me to where you went!"

Estella flinched both in fear and pain from him shaking her. "Legolas, you are hurting me," she whimpered. Legolas realized he had been shaking her and grabbing her too rough and he quickly let her go and stepped back to sit on her bed. When she had recovered enough all, she could do was whisper, "I am sorry," over and over.

"You are sorry! That is all you have to say is you are sorry?" Legolas could not believe that was all she had to say.

"What else do you want me to say?" Estella screamed back.

Legolas was once again on his feet, his face turning a shade of red. "How about telling me why you left. I told you never to leave without an escort, and you purposefully disobeyed me!"

Remembering what the _ellith_ told her she decided to corner him on it. It was now or never if she was to find out the truth. "You want to know why? Fine! I will tell you. I was on my way back to my room after your father called me to his office to talk to me about…well, it is not important why. When I was almost to my room a group of _ellith_ cornered me against a wall much like you just did and told me you were just using me because you felt sorry for me. They told me I was a nobody and you did not care about me, that you play mind games with all the _ellith_. They then threatened me if I told anyone about this, I would be sorry. So, tell me Legolas, is it true?" She had not been aware that she was now screaming.

Legolas was speechless. Who would even dare say such lies, especially to an honored guest? "Estella, who told you this?"

Shrugging, Estella threw her hands up in the air. "I do not know, she was a part of a group, and she had gray eyes, and reddish hair and a cleft in her chin. She also wore a green ring on her left hand. What does it matter? You never told me if it was true."

Legolas' eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched into fists. There was only one _elleth_ who fit that description, and she always hung out with a group. They went out of their way to find targets to pick on. Delweth, he said to himself. Wait until his father found out about this. They would pay dearly for this. Looking back at Estella he tried to embrace her, but she shook his hand off. Sighing, he knew he needed to tell her how he felt. "Estella, none of that is true. I would never use someone out of pity. I treated you the way I did because I cared about you…Estella, I…I love you."

Gasping in shock, Estella hardly believed her ears. "You…you love me?"

Legolas walked closer and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Yes, I love you and want to be with you for all eternity. Do you love me?"

Estella could not answer; she was too much in shock. All she could do was nod her head. That was all Legolas needed. Leaning in slowly, he gently wrapped his left arm around her waist, cupping the back of her neck in his right hand, catching her lips with a kiss, forever sealing their hearts as one.

Elladan rushed quickly to his daughter's room. He decided after leaving Legolas to talk to Estella that he would not wander off too far just in case. Boy was he ever glad he did not leave. As soon as he heard Estella screaming at Legolas, he knew something was not right. Elladan tried to tell himself Legolas would never hurt his daughter but the parental side of him was still not dismissing it. "I swear if he hurt her in any way, friend or not I will beat him within an inch of his life!" he growled.

Reaching his daughter's room, Elladan quickly opened the door. What met his eyes next would forever be embedded in his mind: there in the middle of Estella's room was Legolas and his daughter amid a deep, passionate kiss. Not knowing what else to do, Elladan backed slowly out of his daughter's room, too stunned to be able to do anything else.

After a moment, a wry smile crossed his face, and he quietly murmured to himself. "Well, I guess my suspicions were correct. My daughter does feel more than friendship for Legolas."


	18. Chapter 18

Early the next morning during breakfast, Elladan caught Estella and Legolas sitting across from one another giving each other secret glances and smiles. Elladan laughed silently to himself. He could not get the image of walking in on his daughter kissing his best friend out of his head. He had not told his father or his brother about it as not even his daughter or Legolas knew he had seen him walk in on them. Fighting the urge to comment on it, he cleared his throat. "So, did you two sleep well last night?"

Estella swallowed her toast before answering. "Yes, _Adar_ , I slept rather well last night. In fact, I had the best sleep in weeks."

Elladan smiled. I wonder why that would be? he asked himself before turning to look at Legolas. "And you my friend?"

Smiling, Legolas nodded his head. "I slept rather peacefully. The beds here are more comfortable than the hard ground."

Elladan laughed. "I am sure they are. So, what do the two of you have planned for today?" he asked handing his plate to a nearby servant.

Legolas shrugged. "Well, I need to write a letter to my father telling him I arrived here safely and then I was thinking about spending the rest of the day with Estella. I have not seen her since before I left on patrol nearly a month ago."

Estella smiled and tried not to blush. "I think that would be wonderful. If that is all right with you _Ada_?"

Elladan fought the urge to laugh. Oh, if they only knew what he knew about them. It was almost too much. Composing himself, he nodded his head in agreement. "I think it will be okay. Just be careful and try not to do anything reckless."

Estella and Legolas shifted in their seats and got up quickly. "We will be careful Elladan, after all, it is me we are talking about here."

Elladan laughed. "I know Legolas; if I remember correctly, my brother, you, and I used to get into a heap of trouble when we were together growing up, and now it is my daughter and you. I no doubt she has my trouble-making blood running through her veins."

The three of them laughed, and Estella kissed her father on his cheek before leaving with Legolas. When they left, Elrohir and their father who had watched everything spoke up. "Whatever was that all about? You would think by the way those two were looking at one another they were hiding something," Elrond noted arching a brow.

Elrohir smirked at his brother. "And you looked like you were having too much fun interrogating them. You know something, don't you?"

Elladan grinned even more. No longer able to hide what he knew and feeling like an elfling again, he leaned forward. "It appears Legolas and my daughter are more than just friends. The two of them are in love, and I would not be surprised if in the next few days Legolas came to me to ask for my blessing for her hand in marriage."

Elrond's eyes grew wider. "Elladan, now what would possess you to think that?"

"Yes, please brother, do tell us."

Taking a sip of his wine, he chuckled. "Yesterday, after I took Legolas to speak with Estella, I decided to not go very far just in case I was needed. Sure enough, I heard raised voices moments later and rushed to her rooms. When I walked in to see what was wrong…well, let us just say they were making up in the most unlikely of ways."

Elrohir and Elrond were speechless. Not needing to be told just what Elladan meant by that they just stared at him unsure of what to make of this. Elrond being the first to come to, could not wrap his head around this. "And you are all right with this?"

"Father, I had a feeling Estella was more than just friends by the way she would talk about him and the way her eyes lit up as she did. And who am I to say no to this? I know Legolas, and his intentions with my daughter are pure. This is not some _ellon_ I have never met before."

Elrond sighed. "If you are all right with this, then I am happy for them. But…" Elrond stopped to find the right words to use before he continued. "There is something you have not thought through nor has Legolas. I am not even sure Estella is aware of this. She is of my blood as well. Just as my brother, myself and you had to choose what race you were to belong to, that same choice is laid out for her as well. What will happen if she decides to belong to the race of Men and she marries Legolas?"

Elladan knew his father spoke the truth. But he could not deny his daughter what little happiness she found, even if it was spending her life with his best friend. "I understand, but I think the choice is apparent if she does marry Legolas. We will deal with that when the time comes. I cannot deny her this if she wishes to marry Legolas. She has known too little joy in her life."

Elrond placed a hand on his son's hand. "The Valar do not see her marrying Legolas as choosing her fate. She needs to be told, and she must make her choice. I know this is not an easy topic for I had the same difficulties in telling your mother that you children would have to choose as well."

Elladan nodded his head. "I will find the right time to tell her. I do not know when or how but I will do it."

Elrond squeezed his son's hand gently. "Tell her before they ask you to be married. It will be easier to decide before they bind themselves to one another than after."

Elladan stood up. "I understand. Please excuse me." Elladan turned and left the room.

Elrohir wanted to go after his brother. He could feel from their bond that he was torn. He could not imagine what he was going through. It was times like this he was glad he did not have children or was married. He was about to go after his brother when he felt his father stop him. "Let him be for now."

"Will he be all right?"

Sadness filled his heart as he was still looking in the direction his son had gone. "In time, he will be, yes. He just needs to absorb all this information in. He was so happy to find out he had a daughter I think it slipped his mind she would need to make her choice as well."

Dread filled his soul as he thought about what would happen to his brother if his niece chose to belong to the race of Men. "Will she decide to be counted among Men?" he asked his father knowing he had the gift of foresight.

Elrond tried to look into his granddaughter's future, but he could not see what choice she would make. "I do not know Elrohir. Her future is clouded at this time. I can see some joy and some pain, but what each is, I am not sure."

Elladan sat in the garden where he and his wife used to sit. The same bench where he had first asked her to be his wife. "Oh Luiniel, I wish you were here now. You always seemed to know what to do. How do I tell our daughter she will need to make the same choice that was once laid out before me and my siblings? How do I break it to Legolas the _elleth_ he loves may not remain immortal? I do not think I can bear to lose her if she becomes mortal." Not being able to hold the tears in any longer he let them flow freely now. For long hours, he sat crying tears of pain, anger, frustration, and fear.

* * *

For the next few days, Legolas and Estella were never seen apart. In fact, they were not seen at all except at supper and breakfast. It did not take long before rumors began to spread that Legolas and Estella were secretly courting one another and they would not be surprised if they were to hold a wedding soon.

Elladan found it hard to ask his daughter if the two were more than just friends even though he already knew the answer, but he forced himself to keep quiet for he did not wish to let them know he saw them kissing. Let them come to you _,_ he told himself repeatedly. A part of him was beginning to feel slightly jealous his daughter was spending so much time with Legolas, but then his brother reminded him that he was the same way with Luiniel once. "She will come back to you _muindor_ ; she loves you too. Just give it time." Elladan sighed heavily but did as his brother said with much difficulty.

* * *

"Estella, if we are to marry, I need to ask your father for his blessing, and I should do it soon. I will need to write _Adar_ today and let him know everything is all right," Legolas murmured into Estella's hair as they laid with their backs against a tree.

Estella looked up into Legolas' blue eyes and smiled brightly. Since they had admitted to their love, things had been different. She was no longer shy around him and found herself able to be freer around him than before. How she did not want things ever to change. "We can ask him today if you wish. Only…"

Legolas knew that tone. Something was on her mind. "Only what?"

"Will I have to leave here to move back to Mirkwood? I do not think I could live there knowing Delweth is there. Plus, what about my father? He has already lost so much; it would break his heart if I left again."

Legolas smiled softly. He knew she would be concerned about that. Unbeknownst to Estella, he already started thinking about these matters beforehand. "Do not worry about Delweth; I will make sure she and her friends are dealt with. As for moving back to Mirkwood, Elven traditions hold that the bride moves to her husband's home, but there have been exceptions. I do not think I could take you away from your father again. I was going to ask your grandfather if I could remain here. My father would be upset, but in time he will understand."

Estella threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Legolas, you would do that for me?"

Legolas laughed. "Aye, I would do that for you. But, we will need to visit my father from time to time."

Looking back at Legolas, Estella smiled her biggest smile since Legolas arrived. "Of course, Let us go ask my father now!"

Grinning, Legolas got to his feet before helping Estella to his. "As you wish, _meleth_."

* * *

Elladan was pacing the floor to his room. Today, he was going to talk to Estella about the choice which laid before her. He knew he had to do it, but a huge part of him was terrified. What if she chose the same decision his sister Arwen had made? Well, she had not voiced it, but it was evident that she would choose mortality for her love of Aragorn. He could not bear to lose his daughter again. Nevertheless, this was something that needed to be discussed. With his mind made up to find his daughter, a knock sounded on his door. "Come."

When the door opened, Elladan was startled to see Legolas and Estella walking in. "Estella, I was just going to find you. Is everything all right?"

Estella beamed. "Yes, _Ada_. We wanted to…well, Legolas had something he wanted to ask you." Turning to Legolas, she nudged him gently.

Elladan paled. He knew exactly what Legolas was going to ask. Now, what was he going to do? How could he break their happiness by dropping something this important on them?

Legolas was hesitant. He could tell by the look in his friend's eyes something was bothering him. "Is everything all right my friend?"

Elladan faltered. Did he tell them now? Or did he just wait and allow them this bit of happiness? After all, darkness was creeping back into the world. Why not grant his daughter this little bit of joy? Just then a thought entered his mind. Maybe, just maybe, if he let them marry first and then break the news about what Estella would eventually have to do, she would see no other option but to choose immortality. Was he selfish by doing this? Perhaps, but as a father wasn't he entitled to be selfish in this instance? Smiling, he continued. "No, everything is well. What is it you needed to ask?"

Not quite believing his friend but not wanting to push the matter, he continued, "I have come to ask you for your permission to marry your daughter."

Elladan just stared at Legolas expressionless. Inside he was beaming, but on the outside, he decided to tease them by not saying anything. "You wish to marry my only child? After I just found her, you want to take her from me?" Seeing the look of fear on Legolas and Estella's face, he burst out laughing startling both. "Of course, you can marry her! I was only jesting."

Estella could not believe her ears. Was her father just going to say yes? "You are going to let us marry, just like that?"

Elladan nodded. "Aye, I am. I knew you were in love with each other from the beginning. Do not ask how I knew." Turning to Legolas, he frowned. "But, you do realize your father will need to know about this right?"

Legolas nodded his head. "I know he will. I was planning on writing a letter to him today. With your permission, I would like to make him aware of who Estella is. I think he would be more willing to allow the union if he knew."

Elladan let out a heavy sigh. If he was going to allow this union, he knew he and Thranduil would need to bury the hatchet sooner or later. "You have my permission. When would you like to be wed?" Typically Elven weddings happened a year after becoming betrothed.

Legolas looked at Estella before looking back at Elladan. "As soon as possible. Perhaps in a few weeks? I would also like to ask your father for permission to be allowed to stay in Imladris instead of moving back to Mirkwood. I know you have just been reunited with your daughter after so long and I feel it would only be right to remain here."

Elladan was shocked. Legolas wanted to stay here and let his daughter stay with him instead of taking her back to Mirkwood? "There is no need to ask my father. I am granting you permission to remain. I will break the news to him myself. In the meantime, go and write to your father and tell him. Later tonight, we will announce the news of your engagement and begin the preparations for your union." Enveloping his daughter into a hug, he could not help but feel sadness as he realized even though she would remain here with him, she was no longer going to be just his any longer. "I am happy for you, _iell-nín_." Kissing her forehead, he shooed them off before he went to break the news to his father. He knew he would not be happy that he had not told Estella, but that was a decision he did not regret.

* * *

Legolas was in Estella's room sitting at a desk with pen and parchment. He was trying to concentrate on writing his father but the sight of his soon to be bride made it difficult. She was sprawled out on her bed reading a book, her black hair cascading on the mattress. Shaking his head, he returned to his task at hand.

 _Adar,_

 _I am writing you this letter to let you know I am doing well. I have discovered the reason Estella fled. Apparently, Delweth and her friends cornered her after your meeting with her and told her we were only using her out of pity and that I did not care about her. They went on to say she was a nobody and that I played mind games with all the ellith. They then proceeded to threaten her if she told anyone. I am confident you will make sure they are punished appropriately. I should also make you aware of two things, the first being that evidently Estella is the daughter of Elladan and Luiniel. The second item will be even more shocking, but I know you will understand. In a few weeks, Estella and I will be joined in marriage. Elladan has given me his blessing to marry his daughter and has also granted me his permission to remain here in Imladris for the time being. I know you will not be happy about my decision to stay here, but I felt it important not to take Estella away from her father or family. I will await your response._

 _Your Greenleaf._

Folding the letter up and stamping it with his seal he got to his feet. He knew his father was not going to be happy at all about this, but he was no longer a child. It was time he spread his wings and left the nest to start a family of his own. Raising his eyes to see Estella looking at him he smiled. "I am going to send this letter to my father. I will be back." Walking over to Estella, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then left the room.

* * *

"Elladan, how could you not tell her?! Do you realize what you have done?" Elrond could not believe his son had decided not to tell Estella about her impending choice.

Elladan held his head in his hands as he listened to his father berate him. Of course, he knew what he had done. " _Adar_ , I could not tell her. She was so happy and excited when she arrived at my rooms I could not break her heart." He decided not to tell his father the other reason for him not telling her.

Elrond was not stupid. He knew there was another reason for him not breaking the news to her and he had a pretty good idea what that reason was. Although he understood why he thought that way––for if it had been Arwen in this same situation, he would probably have done the same thing––it still was not right. "Elladan, I hope you know what you are doing. I will not force you to tell her, but I cannot impress the importance enough. For her sake and of Legolas, I hope you tell her sooner rather than later."

Elladan bowed his head. "I understand. They want to be married soon. Since we are to have a council in a few weeks' time to decide the fate of Middle-earth, I thought perhaps we could hold the ceremony before then."

"So soon? It is not our way to wed so soon, not before they have courted for at least a year. However, you are right in that we will be deciding the fate of all Middle-earth, and perhaps it will do us good to have a joyous ceremony to lighten the hearts. What of Estella returning to Mirkwood after she is wed?" Elladan looked at his father and started to stutter.

"Elladan, I know that look and when you start stuttering it is never good. What did you do?"

"Do not be upset with me, please. But Legolas requested to remain here in Imladris instead of returning to Mirkwood. He knew Estella was just reunited with us and did not wish to take her away again. He was going to ask you, but I told him he had my permission to stay."

Elrond was astonished. "You told him he could stay here? Have you any idea how irrational that was? You know Thranduil will not stand for his only son to leave Mirkwood!"

"I know, but Legolas is grown. He can come and go as he chooses. Who are we to tell him otherwise? Besides, Thranduil is a father himself, and surely he will understand why his son wishes to remain here."

"That is not the point Elladan. It is too late now to change our minds and tell him no. But when Thranduil demands his son return home, you will be the one to deal with his temper, not me. Now let us prepare to announce your daughter's engagement." Elrond inhaled and said every prayer he knew that his eldest son's decisions would not spell doom for him or his daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

Thranduil was pacing back and forth with worry. A while ago, he received a letter stating Estella had been found by Lord Elrond's people and was now in Imladris recovering from her ordeal, but there had been no mention of his son at all. Where was Legolas? Surely if he had of been there, Elrond would have said something. Thranduil wanted to go out and look for his son, but Galion had advised against that stating he was needed here and that Legolas would be all right. They knew he was on his way to Rivendell and he would send word as soon as he arrived.

Reluctantly, Thranduil agreed, but as the days turned into weeks, he was now beginning to regret his choice. He was just about to announce he was going to look for his son when a guard came in carrying a letter. "My king, a letter from Prince Legolas has just arrived."

Sighing in relief, Thranduil quickly took the letter from the guard. As he read it, his face went from anger, to shock and then complete unbelief. Galion and Toron, another captain, who had been standing nearby watched their king with concern. "My king, is everything well?" Galion asked hesitantly.

At first, Thranduil did not answer which made the two _ellyn_ even more worried. Finally, Thranduil folded the letter back up and turned to face the captain. "Toron, I want you to find Lady Delweth and her group of incompetent friends and bring them here to me. Then, I want you to get a group of warriors' ready, for we will be leaving for Rivendell within the hour."

Toron stalled for a moment. "Rivendell? Might I inquire as to why we are going?"

Thranduil sat in his chair and took a deep breath before responding. "I will explain later, just please go and bring Delweth and her friends here to me at once."

Nodding, the captain left the room. Fifteen minutes later, he returned followed by Delweth and her friends who all wore looks of fear on their faces. They knew the only reason they would be summoned was if they were in trouble. When they were a few feet away from the king, Thranduil stood slowly to his feet and stared hard at the _ellith_. "I suppose you are wondering why I had you brought here?" When he received no answer, he continued, "I just received a letter from my son who is in Imladris, telling me some very interesting news. It is in regards to Lady Estella. Do you want to know what it says?"

Delweth swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to answer but found she could not speak. Thranduil unfolded the letter. "Well allow me to read it. Perhaps it will jog your memories.

 _Adar,_

 _I am writing you this letter to let you know I am doing well. I have discovered the reason Estella fled. Apparently, Delweth and her friends cornered her after your meeting with her and told her we were only using her out of pity and that I did not care about her. They went on to say she was a nobody and that I played mind games with all the ellith. They then proceeded to threaten her if she told anyone._

When he finished reading, he looked up to find Delweth pale-faced and looked like she had seen a Nazgûl. "My king…I…I do not…" Delweth tried to say but was silenced at once by Thranduil.

"Enough! I do not wish to hear any of your petty excuses. Do you realize because of your immature actions, Lady Estella was nearly killed?! You can rest assured I will be punishing you and your friends, and when I am finished, you will wish you never opened your mouths! For your disgraceful actions toward my guest, I am sentencing you five to three days in the dungeons to think about what you have done. Afterward, you all will be sentenced to scrubbing the cells from top to bottom until Elros has decided it is clean enough. That should give you all ample time to learn what it means to be a gracious host to our guests."

Delweth and her friends gasped and started to protest, but Thranduil raised his hand. "Perhaps you should have thought about that before you cornered Lady Estella and played mind games with her." Not taking his eyes off Delweth, Thranduil called for a guard. When he arrived, he motioned to the _ellith_. "I want you to escort Delweth and her friends to the dungeons and inform Elros they are to remain locked up for three days, after which they will be assigned to scrubbing the cells thoroughly until he deems the floors clean enough." The guard bowed and then escorted the now frightened _ellith_ away.

Once that was taken care of Thranduil turned his attention back to Galion and Toron who were stunned at what they just heard. So, that was why Estella ran away. Delweth and her friends were lucky that was all Thranduil had done to them. "Toron, I need you to please make sure we are ready to leave before the hour is up. It appears my son is planning on marrying Estella and will be remaining in Imladris with her and her family."

Galion's eyes widened. "Marry? Family? May I ask as to who her family is?"

"Apparently, Lord Elladan is her father. I thought there was something familiar about her, but I could not place my finger on what it was. But that is unimportant. We must arrive in Imladris before they wed. I cannot allow my son to make such a rash decision."

Toron hesitated catching the king's eyes. "You do not agree with me do you, Toron?" Thranduil asked.

The captain sighed softly. He knew he was pressing his luck objecting, but it had to be done. "No, my lord, I do not. Why do you not allow your son to wed the _elleth_ he loves. You knew he loved her before she fled and had no problems than about it so why the sudden change of heart? Is it because of who her father is?"

Thranduil poured himself a drink thinking about the captain's accusations. "I never said, I had a change of heart Toron, only that he was making a rash decision. And perhaps a part of me is hesitant to allow Legolas to marry Elladan's daughter. After all, he does not particularly like me."

Toron smiled sadly at the memory. "Well, maybe this is your chance to make things right between the two of you. Perhaps, allowing your son to bind himself to Lady Estella, you and Lord Elladan can make amends. We are heading into dark times my lord, if you do not allow your son to wed now, he may never get another chance."

Setting his glass down, Thranduil closed his eyes. Maybe Toron was right. Perhaps he should allow his son to wed. But to let him remain in Rivendell? Yes, Estella was reunited with her family and Legolas no doubt wanted to let her stay with them, but he was his only child. No, he would not worry about that right now. He would talk to Legolas about that later. "Maybe, you are right. Very well, prepare to leave, we have a marriage to attend," Thranduil said, heading to his rooms to pack.

* * *

The day of Estella's and Legolas's wedding arrived. The whole of Rivendell was buzzing with joy. The last wedding to be held was that of Lord Elladan and Lady Luiniel's. As the inhabitants prepared the food and decorations, Elladan was busy searching for his daughter who had not been seen all day, not even by Legolas. "I will find her _mellon nín_ ; I am sure she is just nervous. After all, this is a big day for the both of you," Elladan said as he patted his soon to be son-in-law on the shoulder.

As Elladan searched, he thought about all the places Estella could be: the gardens, the stable's, the training field, and the library. Finally, after about an hour of looking, he found her sitting by the falls. "Estella?" Elladan called softly.

Estella looked over her shoulder and saw her father coming to sit beside her. " _Ada_ , what are you doing here? I thought you would be busy helping Legolas."

Elladan frowned. "Legolas has my father, brother, and Aragorn to help him. You are my daughter." Elladan noticed Estella's eyes were swollen and red as if she had been crying. " _Iell nín_ , what is wrong? Are you having second thoughts?"

Estella shook her head. "No, of course not, it is just that, it is my wedding day, and Naneth is not going to be here. I miss her so much," Estella said fresh tears beginning to fall once more.

Taking his daughter into her arms, Elladan held her. "I know Estella. I wish she were here too, but even though she is not here in person, she is here in our hearts and I know she would be smiling down on you right now." Elladan paused and thought for a moment. "Come with me; I have something to give you that might make you feel better."

Estella wiped her eyes and took her father's hand as he helped her to her feet. "Where are we going?" she asked as she followed Elladan back to the house.

Elladan just smiled. "It is a surprise."

A few minutes later, they arrived at Elladan's room. "Wait here," he said and went to a huge walk in closet. After a minute or two, he came back out carrying a box. "These belonged to your mother, and I think she would want you to have them," Elladan said setting the box on his bed.

"What are they?" Estella asked walking over as her father opened the box.

"Your mother's wedding gown and headpiece. I know you had a dress made for you, but if you wanted to, you could wear this to help you feel like she is right here with you."

Estella gasped as her father pulled out a beautiful silver gown with white and gold trimming. Placing it on the bed, he then reached in and took out a matching headpiece with a white jewel in the middle. " _Adar_ , they are beautiful. I do not know what to say."

"I understand if you wish not to wear them, but if you do, they are yours."

Estella ran her fingers down the soft material. While it was true she had a gown made for her; it was nothing compared to this. She had only decided on a simple white dress since she did not wish to trouble the seamstress on such short notice. "I would love to wear this _Ada_ , thank you," she said hugging her father.

Elladan returned the embrace. "Now, I think you had better go and get ready. Arwen is probably wondering where you are at and the ceremony is to start soon."

Smiling, Estella took the gown and headpiece and ran to her room feeling much happier. As soon as she left, Elrohir arrived looking solemn. "Elrohir, what is wrong?"

"Now, before I tell you, you must promise not to make a scene."

Elladan's eyes narrowed. "Thranduil is here isn't he?"

Elrohir nodded. "Please, do not make a scene. He is Legolas' father, and if it were not for him, Estella probably would not be here."

"If it was not for him, my wife might still be alive, and I would not have missed nineteen years of my daughter's life!" Elladan snapped.

Elrohir sighed. He knew it would take a miracle to convince his brother not to throttle Thranduil. "Elladan, I beg you, please for your daughter, just let this go. Do not ruin the most important day of her life by getting into a fight with Thranduil."

Elladan knew his brother was right; he had to control his temper for his daughter's sake. That did not mean he could not talk to him in private while everyone was getting situated. "Very well, I promise for my daughter's sake not to cause a scene, but that does not mean I will not have words with him later." Before Elrohir could respond, Elladan stormed out of the room to go and greet his "guest."

Oh, Valar, please do not let him do anything foolish, Elrohir pleaded to himself before he followed Elladan out to greet Thranduil.

* * *

Thranduil had just arrived in Imladris and was being welcomed by Glorfindel. Elrond apparently was busy greeting all the other guests as they arrived. The wedding was due to start in just under an hour, and Thranduil wanted to find his son before he bound himself to Estella.

Glorfindel had just finished handing the reigns of Thranduil's horse to a nearby stable hand when he saw Elladan walking stiffly towards them. Oh no, this cannot be good, he thought to himself.

Stopping only a few inches from Thranduil, Elladan noticed the Elvenking was also wearing a slight scowl on his face. "Lord Elladan, it has been far too long," he said bowing his head slightly in respect.

"Not long enough," he retorted earning a disapproving look from Glorfindel.

"Elladan!" Glorfindel snapped. "Watch your tone!"

Elladan bowed. "Forgive me. Please follow me and I will take you to your room." Elladan motioned for Thranduil to follow him, leaving his brother and Glorfindel staring in concern.

When the two arrived in the guest room, Elladan shut the door and turned on Thranduil. "Now let us get one thing clear, Thranduil. The only reason I am tolerating you here at all is because of my daughter. If it were not for her marrying Legolas, I would have you tossed out of here faster than a Nazgûl could ride."

Thranduil smirked making Elladan wish he could smack the look right off his face. "I understand completely. I know you blame me for your wife's disappearance, but…"

"Don't you _dare_ mention my wife. I do not want to hear any of your petty reasons for why you did not help look for her. Just stay out of my way while you are here and we will not have any problems, understand?" Not waiting for Thranduil to reply, Elladan stormed out of the room.

As Elladan was leaving the guest wing, he ran into Legolas who was dressed in his wedding attire. Noticing the angered look on his face, he slowly approached his friend. "Elladan, what is wrong?"

Elladan closed his eyes. "Nothing Legolas, I will be fine. I think I should tell you though your father is here and is in the last room on the left. He is looking for you."

Legolas was in shock. "My father is here? When did he arrive?"

"Not even ten minutes ago, I guess he wished to surprise you."

Legolas nodded in thanks and went to greet his father.

* * *

Thranduil knew Elladan would be angry with him; however, he wished that he would allow him to explain why he had not aided him in the search for his wife. Not wanting to start a fight with the young lord, he decided to wait in the room until the ceremony was to begin. He was just sitting down to relax when he heard a knock on the door. Sighing, he got up to answer it, thinking it was probably Elrond coming to greet him. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see it was not Elrond but Legolas. "Legolas!" he exclaimed enveloping him in a tight hug.

Returning the hug, Legolas sighed in happiness. "It is good to see you too, _Adar_. I did not think you would come."

"I would not miss this day for anything, though I must admit, I think you are rushing a bit too quickly."

Legolas nodded. "I knew you would think that, but something tells me if we do not wed now, we may not be able to in the future. I cannot place my finger on it, but I have this feeling that ill news is on its way." Looking back at his father he raised a brow. "I have a feeling me rushing into this is not the only reason for you to come."

Thranduil chuckled softly. His son was always very perceptive. "No, that is not the only reason, you are right. Legolas, I do not agree with you deciding to stay here. Your place is back in Mirkwood."

"I see," Legolas said slowly. "I know you do not agree, but surely you understand, that I cannot just take Estella away from her family after being reunited with them after so long. I promise you; it is not forever. Estella and I are discussing how we can arrange for us to spend equal time in both places. But let us not worry about that right now, the ceremony is about to begin. Let us go."

Thranduil knew arguing would not fix this right now and so he dropped the matter. After changing into proper clothing, the Elvenking followed his son down to the garden, where the wedding would take place. Upon arriving, many guests met him, including Aragorn. "Welcome, Thranduil king, to Rivendell. I trust your journey was uneventful?"

Thranduil smiled. "It was indeed."

"That is wonderful to hear. Shall I show you to your seat? The ceremony is about to begin."

Thranduil allowed Aragorn to escort him to the family section, where Elrohir, Arwen and even the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were already sitting. Not long after he took his seat, Elrond asked for everyone's attention. "Many years ago, under this very garden, I married the beautiful Celebrían, and our son married the lovely Luiniel. And today it brings me great pleasure, to oversee my granddaughter's union to the Prince of _Taur-nu-Fuin_. I know tradition holds that marriages take place a year after announcing an engagement, but with the ever-increasing darkness, it was decided this marriage would bring much-needed joy and laughter. Now, without further waiting, I am pleased to announce our beautiful bride to be, the Lady Estella." Elrond finished his announcement and motioned toward the back where Elladan was now escorting his daughter.

As Elladan, walked Estella toward the front, Legolas could not help but beam at how beautiful his wife-to-be was. Her hair had been left down, and it fell in waves past her waist, upon her brow sat her mother's wedding tiara which brought out the stars in Estella's eyes. If Legolas thought she looked breathtaking all those months ago, at his father's feast, it was nothing compared to what she looked like now. Long gone, were her mortal features which now were replaced by the fair looks of the Eldar. When she reached the front to where her grandfather and Legolas were waiting, Legolas whispered, "You are beautiful," causing Estella to blush even more than she already was.

Elladan kissed his daughter's cheek and stood to the side. Neither were aware of what was going on around them or what was even being said, for they were lost in one another's gaze. They had no idea how they even managed to repeat the vows. It was only when they had placed the rings on their fingers and heard Elrond announce them, husband and wife; they were brought back to the present.

"May I present to you the newlywed couple Legolas Thranduilion and Estella Elladaniel," Elrond said beaming with pride.

The two were met with a chorus of cheers and were embraced by loved ones. Never had Estella felt so at home and at peace than she was now as she joined in the feasting and dancing. The festivities carried on well into the evening, and none were even aware that even as they celebrated, Legolas made off with his bride to the suite that was prepared for the two where they were not seen for the rest of the night or most of the next day.


	20. Chapter 20

Five days after Legolas and Estella were married, her grandfather held a very important council. Many people she had never met before had come far and wide to take part in this meeting. She was only briefly introduced to them before they had taken their leave, but she could not help but wonder what was so important they would travel many long miles and through dangerous lands to come to Imladris. Estella tried to ask her grandfather what this council was about but he only told her it had to do with the fate of Middle-earth and the presence of her husband was required.

Estella tried not to look worried but found it was impossible not to be. Glancing a look over to Legolas, he smiled, but the look in his eyes betrayed what he was feeling as well: he was very concerned. _"Do not worry meleth nín. I will not be gone long,"_ she heard him tell her through their bond. Estella nodded and left to find her father.

Upon finding Elladan, she asked him if she could be present, but he told her this was nothing she needed to worry herself over and they would be out as soon as they could. She could tell that he was not being entirely honest with her, for if this meeting was not so important and if it had to do with the fate of all Middle-earth, should she not be worried? Knowing it would be pointless to argue, she went to go for a walk in her grandmother's garden until the meeting had ended.

Many long hours later, when Estella returned from her walk, she discovered the meeting finished. She could tell whatever transpired had some people upset, and others were very disturbed. Gazing around, Estella tried to locate Legolas. After a few seconds, she caught him in the middle of what appeared to be a very heated discussion with his father. Estella waited until they finished speaking before approaching.

Thranduil caught his daughter-in-law and gave her a sad look. "I am sorry, my daughter."

Looking at both, Estella felt her heart start to beat faster and harder. "Sorry? Legolas, what is your father talking about?"

Legolas glared at his father earning a hard glare back. "You might as well tell her now, Legolas. She will find out eventually." Giving Estella a soft kiss on her forehead, he walked off with the rest of his people.

Legolas sighed heavily. How was he to tell her? Knowing this was not the place to have this discussion he looked up to her and took her hand in his. "Let us find somewhere else to talk."

Estella was never more scared than she was now. Why would he not just tell her what was going on? Why all the secrecy? Following him, they went to their room. When they arrived, Legolas sat down and motioned for his wife to sit as well. "Legolas, what is going on?"

"I am sure you are aware this meeting had to do with Middle-earth?" he asked still not meeting her eyes. Estella nodded her head still not sure what this had to do with her. "During the council, several members were chosen to go on a dangerous journey to help destroy a Ring of Power. I was one of them which offered to go."

Estella's eyes widened with a mix of shock and anger. "You offered to go? We were only just bound five days ago, and you are leaving on some journey that could kill you?!" she yelled.

"I am sorry _meleth_ , but this is important. If it were not, I would not go. This is not easy, but it has to be done, for all of Middle-earth depends upon it."

Estella was not convinced. "Why you, why can it not be someone else?" she asked tears starting to fill her eyes.

Legolas could feel his heart breaking. "Because I am the only one of our race that can go. One member of each race was chosen to accompany the Ring Bearer to Mordor, and I was selected to represent the race of Elves."

Estella was shaking. Only five days into their marriage and she felt she was losing him. "But there are other Elves, Legolas! My father, my Uncle, your father just to name a few. Why could they not go instead?"

"My father has to rule Mirkwood, your father and uncle have other obligations. Trust me, Estella; this was not an easy choice for me to make. It is because I love you, that I am going. If this ring gets back into the Dark Lord's hands, then all of us will be destroyed. I cannot allow that to happen, not if I can help it."

Estella wanted to hit Legolas, scream at him that he was selfish, do anything she could think of to make him stay, but deep down she knew Legolas would not leave if there were any other way. She knew her grandfather, and everyone else would not have allowed this if there was no other option. "When do you have to leave?" she asked softly.

Legolas took her hands in his and caressed them softly with his thumbs. "We leave in two months."

Two months? That was but a blink of an eye to Elves! "Will I ever see you again?"

Legolas had no idea. The very thought of never returning to her made him feel sick. "I do not know. But let us not think of that right now. Let us spend what time we have together in as much happiness as we can." Bending down, Legolas took her lips to his and slowly took her to him. If this were going to be one of the last times he was going to have with her, he would cherish each moment with her.

* * *

Several weeks after the council ended, Estella woke up feeling as if she had eaten some bad Chinese. Breathing slowly, she tried to will herself not to be ill, but as the seconds went on, she knew she would not win this battle. Racing to the basin, she emptied whatever was left in her stomach into it. After she had finished throwing up, she washed her face with cold water and sat down to think of what could be wrong as Elves did not get sick.

After several minutes, Estella felt well enough to leave for breakfast but decided she would not tell Legolas what happened. He already had enough on his mind; he did not need to fret over her. When Estella, sat down to breakfast, she tried to eat but found that the sight of food was making her queasy. Legolas noticed she was not eating and nudged her gently. "Estella, is everything all right?"

Estella nodded. "I am fine. I guess I am just not hungry right now. I think I am going to get some fresh air. I will meet you later." Kissing him, she excused herself.

Estella had hoped as the day went on whatever was causing her to feel sick would have left by now. But as the days turned into weeks, she still was not feeling any better. Not only was she throwing up, but she also found she was going to the bathroom more often, her breasts were tender, she was more emotional, and she was a month late.

Estella tried to think what could be wrong and suddenly it came to her: all these symptoms were related to those of someone who was pregnant! Estella paled, she could not possibly be with child, not now. Not when Legolas was leaving in a month. She knew she needed to find out, but as she was not in Seattle, she highly doubted they had pregnancy tests. The only one she knew who might be able to confirm her suspicions was her grandfather. But what would she do if she was? Did she tell Legolas? Shaking her head, she went to the infirmary where she knew her grandfather would be at this time. As Legolas was out getting in some practice with his bow, this would be the perfect time to find out.

* * *

Elrond was in the middle of going through his supplies when he heard someone enter. Turning around he was surprised to see his granddaughter. "Estella, what brings you here? I thought you would be watching Legolas." When Estella did not answer, he knew something was not right. "Estella?"

Estella hesitated. All the thoughts of what she would do if she were pregnant were running through her mind, but her grandfather already suspected something was wrong when she did not answer, and if Estella did not answer, he would go and ask Legolas and then she would be in trouble. "Grandfather, I…I think I am with child," she whispered. At first, she did not think her grandfather heard, but one look on his face told her he did.

"You think you are with child? Are you sure?" he asked. A part of Elrond was hoping she was not as this pregnancy could not have come at a most inopportune time.

Estella nodded slowly. "I have been ill every morning for the past fortnight, my breasts are tender, and I am a month past my time."

Setting what he was doing down, Elrond walked over to Estella. "Come over here, and we will have a look."

When Estella had laid on a nearby bed, Elrond put his hand on her abdomen and closed his eyes concentrating. After only a few seconds, his eyes opened, and he was silent. Estella could tell he felt something and tears came to her eyes. "I am with child, aren't I?"

Elrond looked at Estella and nodded. "I am afraid so, but it is not with just one. I felt the fëar of two beings inside of you."

Estella was in shock. "Two? But grandfather, how can this be? I thought Elves chose when they conceived."

Sitting next to Estella, Elrond took her hand in his. "That is true for most Elves, but Estella, your body and spirit have been mortal for most of your life, so you are slowly transitioning back to a full Elven state. Your ability to conceive an unplanned pregnancy may be due to that. But the question remains, what are you going to do? Are you going to tell Legolas?"

Estella shrugged. "I do not know. If I tell him, how will this affect his mission? Will he even be able to part from me?"

Elrond could not answer her for he had no idea. "I do not know child. But you must figure it out, for you will not be able to keep this a secret for long. In the meantime, I will give you something to help with the sickness, and I want you to take it easy for a while."

* * *

A month passed since Estella discovered she was pregnant and with twins nonetheless, and yet she still had not told Legolas. Estella decided the best thing would be for her not to tell Legolas or anyone she was expecting. She had many reasons behind her decision, but the biggest reason was she knew if Legolas knew he was to be a father, he would not be able to concentrate on the mission at hand. He would be far too concerned about her and the babies, and that would put him and everyone else at risk. After talking to her grandfather about her choice, he told her he was not sure this was the right path, but he would respect her choice nonetheless.

How she managed to hide her now small bulge, she did not know but hide it she did. Finally, the day for the Fellowship to depart had come, and Estella was beginning to have second thoughts about not telling him. Several times, she had come close to it, but when she thought about how hard it would be for him to leave and how her being with child might jeopardize his safety, she stopped herself.

When the time came for them to part, Estella forced herself not to cry. She would be strong for both of them. Kissing Legolas one last time, she looked in his eyes and forced a small smile. "Come back to me all right," she murmured.

"I will, I promise," Legolas said kissing her one last time before he turned and left with the rest of the Fellowship.

When she could no longer see Legolas, she turned and ran to her room and flinging herself on their bed she cried herself to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Three weeks had passed since Legolas departed on a dangerous quest to help destroy what was known as 'Isildur's Bane.' Despite her family's best efforts at comforting her or helping to take her mind off Legolas' absence, nothing seemed to help. Estella just could not be consoled. For the first few days, she would not eat, and she cried nonstop.

Elladan tried his best to help his daughter, but she would not even allow him to hold her. Every time he attempted to touch or talk to her, she would snap at him, telling him to leave. He could not understand what was happening. Elrohir at first told his brother just to give her space, and she would come around, but as the days went by and Estella still would not let anyone near her, he began to have his doubts this was just about Legolas being gone.

"I am worried about her, Elrohir. I know you said to give her space, but it has been almost a month, and she is getting worse," Elladan told his brother one morning after a particularly rough confrontation with his daughter. By this time, she refused to even come out of her room.

Elrohir agreed. This was not normal. He had remembered how their father behaved when their mother departed for the Undying Lands and even he had not shut everyone out like this. "Perhaps, _Adar_ will know of something which can help us. You are right; this is not normal."

Leaving Estella's room, the two walked to their father's study where they knew he was at this time of day. Not even knocking, they entered. Elrond looked up from his work about to chastise his sons for barging in, but when he saw the worried looks on their faces, he put his quill down and stood to his feet. "Estella?" he asked concerned. He had known of her behavior as of late. Yes, she allowed him to come near her, but that was only because she was pregnant and he was a healer; otherwise, she would not even tolerate his presence.

"Yes. I am really worried about her. It has been almost a month, and she will not allow anyone in her room, she hardly eats, and she yells and cries all the time," Elladan explained to his father.

Lowering his eyes, Elrond turned towards his window. He knew he had to tell his son this was not just because of Legolas' departure. "I should have told you this a while ago, but I thought by now Estella would have told you herself," Elrond said slowly.

Elladan looked at his brother who was just as confused as he. "Tell me what? What is wrong with my daughter?" he demanded. If there was one thing he did not tolerate, it was people keeping things from him which involved his brother or daughter.

Turning around Elrond met his son's eyes. "Your daughter has not been depressed solely because of Legolas being away although that is a huge factor. Estella is carrying twins, and Legolas not being here during this time is causing her to be more emotional than normal."

Feeling the floor almost come out from under him, he sat down reeling in shock. "Estella is with child?!" Elladan repeated still not believing what he just heard. "How long have you known and why have you not told me this before now?" Elladan was trying to keep his voice calm but found it next to impossible. Next, to him, Elrohir was keeping a hand on him to seek to calm him, but he knew his brother was in shock as well.

"I know you are upset and you have a right to be," Elrond began. "Estella came to me five weeks before the Fellowship left telling me she thought she was pregnant. After examining her, I confirmed her suspicions. I asked her if she was going to tell Legolas and she said she did not know. By the time they left, I knew she had not told anyone despite my urging her to." Elrond stopped and looked up at his son, "I would have thought she would have at least told you by now. Forgive me, _ion nín_ , for not coming to you sooner." Elrond's eyes held remorse for withholding this from his son. Elrond hated keeping things from him, but at the same time, he did not want to betray his granddaughter's trust.

"Well, that does explain a lot of why Estella has been so emotional, but it does not explain why she would not tell us," Elrohir said trying to come to terms with this news.

Elladan was still fuming over the fact his father had blatantly not told him knowing all along he was worried about his daughter. How many times had he come to his father almost crying himself because he did not know how to help his daughter?

"I think," Elrond started sitting down once more, "that Estella may still be in shock she is with child and the fact she conceived only to have Legolas leave, is too much for her. You must remember she has known mainly pain. She grew up without a father, she was treated horribly growing up knowing she was different, Estella lost her mother at a very young age, and now she is with child, and the one person who should be rejoicing with her is away possibly never to return. I do not think her mind can handle all of this, so she is shutting everyone out."

"So, are you saying Legolas does not even know he is to be a father?" Elladan asked, his heart breaking for his daughter. She was still a child in the eyes of an Elf and for her to have gone through so much pain, was almost too much for him.

Elrond shook his head. "No, he does not know. I think if he knew, he would not have left. They had not even planned this pregnancy out. In fact, Estella was in complete shock she conceived knowing that Elves controlled when they had children."

"I think Legolas should have stayed, to begin with," Elladan spat. "For him to abandon my daughter so shortly after they were bound is despicable. They could have sent another in his place." Elladan loved Legolas as a brother, but he could not help but feel angry at him for leaving knowing Estella had been through so much already. Heck, even Thranduil was not happy with Legolas for leaving. Despite his hatred towards the Elvenking, he had to respect him for the love he felt for Estella.

"You know there was no one else Elladan. You and your brother are needed to help Aragorn, Glorfindel could not go, and Thranduil is needed in Mirkwood. Legolas did not like it any more than you," Elrond reminded him.

" _Adar_ ," Elrohir started suddenly, his face looking pale. "Estella does not know we are to leave in a month. I am not sure she could handle losing Legolas and us at once. Surely, Aragorn could handle this on his own? The Rangers will be with him."

Elrond felt his heart sink. Elrohir did have a point, but unfortunately, war did not take sides nor did it take into consideration how people will handle the loss of loved ones. "I know, Elrohir, but you know you must aid your brother. As cruel as this may sound, Estella is not the only one who must learn to cope with family departing for war. She will just have to conjure up the strength to handle this."

"How do we help Estella then? What can we do? She refuses to allow anyone near her." Elladan knew his father spoke the truth; however, it did not make it any easier.

Elrond stood to his feet and walked to the door. "I think it is time we show some tough love. I understand she is very upset, but she needs to remember it is just not her anymore she needs to consider."

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at one another before they followed their father to Estella's room.

* * *

Estella lied on her bed staring out the window. Her mind drifted off thinking about Legolas. Was he safe, would he even come home? How would he react knowing she never told him she was carrying his children? _I should have told him before he left. He would never have left if I did,_ she thought to herself.

Estella knew she should be happy she was having Legolas' baby, but she just could not stand being parted from him. Her heart felt like it was being ripped from her chest. Every night she would have nightmares his body was being brought home. She wanted to tell her father, but she did not want him to see her like this. Was this how her parents felt when they had been separated?

As she pondered on these thoughts, she heard a knock on the door. "Estella, it is me. Open the door."

When she did not answer, she heard the door open. "Estella? I know you are with child, and we need to talk."

Estella's eyes opened wide, and she sat up in bed with a jolt. "You told him?" she asked her grandfather feeling betrayed.

"Estella, your father had a right to know. I only agreed not to say anything because I thought you would have told him by now. This family does not keep secrets from one another," Elrond said harshly. Then softening his voice, he sat on the bed. "Estella, I know you miss Legolas very much. You have two people in this room that know what it is like to be separated from their mate, but shutting us out is not healthy for you, and it is not healthy for your children."

Elladan sat on the bed and put his hand on hers. "Estella, I know what you are going through. Like you, I pushed everyone away when your mother disappeared. I am speaking from experience when I say, that is the worst thing you can do. Please, let me in, allow me to comfort you."

Tears filled her eyes. "I do not know how. My chest hurts so bad; it feels like my heart has been shattered. I keep having dreams Legolas is brought home dead. What if it is not a dream? I do not think I can live without him."

Holding his daughter close he did not know what to say. With his daughter not eating much, her crying all the time, the bad dreams and now her heart hurting, he could not help but wonder if these were the first signs of her fading.

Long moments had passed before anyone spoke. "Estella, you must find the strength to live if the worst does happen and Legolas does perish. You must find the strength for your children. They need you, just like you need us," Elrond said kneeling in front of her.

Looking up into her grandfather's eyes, she could barely talk. "I do not know how _Daerada_."

"We will help you. Now, you must try to eat something. Both you and the babies need the nourishment," Elrond said placing a soft kiss on her head.

Nodding, Estella stood and with some assistance, was led to the family sitting room where food was brought up. It took a tremendous effort on her part, but Estella was able to eat some toast and a bit of fruit. Yawning, she laid down on the sofa and fell into a light sleep.

Despite everyone's best efforts, Estella could not get over her despair. Even though she allowed her family to comfort her, and she tried to believe Legolas would return, her dreams became more terrifying, and she slowly started losing the will to live. It was soon apparent to everyone, Estella was fading.

One night as Elrond was talking to his sons about what could be done, Estella woke up screaming. " _Ada_!" Running as fast as they could, they entered her room to find Estella sitting in bed reaching her hands forward, her eyes wide with fear.

"Estella!" Elladan cried rushing to his daughter grabbing her. "Wake up, it is okay, you are just dreaming," he kept repeating to her.

After several minutes, Estella's eyes came into focus, but she was still very shaken up. " _Ada_?" she asked uncertainly.

Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, he whispered to her. "Yes, sweetheart, it is me. Your uncle and grandfather are here as well. What were you dreaming about?"

Estella looked around as if she was looking for someone. "Legolas, I dreamed he died. I saw him fall into fire and darkness. He called out to me, and I tried to reach him, but I couldn't…"

Elladan looked up at his father unsure of what to do. "I will get her a slight sleeping draught mixed with forest turmeric to help ward off the dreams," Elrohir said to his father so he could stay with Elladan and Estella.

Elrond nodded and sat on the other side of his granddaughter. "Estella, I promise it was only a dream. Legolas is not dead."

"How do you know that?" she asked quietly.

"Can you still feel the connection with him?" he asked.

Estella closed her eyes and searched for the bond she shared with Legolas. After a moment had passed by, she opened them up. "Yes, I can."

Smiling softly at her, he rubbed her back gently. "Then he is still alive, and you have nothing to fear."

A few minutes later, Elrohir came back with a cup of tea mixed with a sedative and forest turmeric. "Here," he said handing her the cup, "this will help you sleep, and it will ward off bad dreams."

Taking the cup from her uncle, Estella drank the tea without even smelling it. Too tired to even gag on the bitter taste she handed the cup back to him and laid back down. Within minutes, she had fallen asleep.

Covering her up, Elladan placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out of the room followed by his father and brother. When they were down the hall, Elladan stopped. "She cannot keep going like this Father. Estella is fading, you can see it in her eyes. She is beyond exhausted and can hardly stand. Her carrying twins is not helping either. I fear for all of them."

Elrond was just as scared for his granddaughter as Elladan was. This was a very uncertain time for Estella and for the first time in a long time, he felt helpless. "I know my son, but I am not sure anything can be done."

After a moment of thinking, Elladan came to a decision. "I am writing a letter to Thranduil, asking him to come at once. I might not like him, but he loves my daughter as his own, and something tells me he is her only hope." Without waiting for a reply, Elladan went off to write an urgent letter to Thranduil telling him to come at once.


	22. Chapter 22

Two weeks went by since Elladan had written a missive to Thranduil asking him to come at once. Ever since Estella left, the Elvenking had slipped back into his cold demeanor. With both his son and daughter-in-law gone, nothing seemed to cheer him anymore. Even the other Elves noticed a huge change in the environment and their king. When Estella was here, the king appeared to be happier, kinder and even the prince seemed more content. Now, with his son on a quest which more than likely would fail and Estella in Rivendell, Thranduil had relapsed into his old ways.

Thranduil was in his study looking over old maps and reports trying to decide the best course of action to take in stopping the evil from spreading further through his realm when Feren burst through the large oak doors a look of distress in his eyes. The king was about to demand to know the meaning of his actions but stopped as soon as he noticed the worried look radiating from his eyes. "Feren, what is the matter?" he asked standing at once from his seat.

The _ellon_ shakily handed Thranduil the sealed letter bearing Elladan's seal on it. "It is a message from Lord Elladan. It arrived just a moment ago by pigeon." Feren's voice held a fear to it despite his best efforts to conceal it.

His face paling, he knew it could not be good. The only reason messages were sent by air was if the letter held ill news and the only reason Elladan would even write to him was if it had to do with Estella. Ripping the seal off, Thranduil immediately read the letter. Before he had even finished, he fell into his chair and dropped the paper.

"What is wrong, my lord?" Feren asked rushing to his king's side.

"Feren, ready my fastest horse, I am leaving at once for Imladris," Thranduil ordered slowly regaining his composure.

"Alone, my lord? What has happened?" Feren could not figure out why Thranduil would leave especially since they were due to march out to Dol Guldur in a few weeks.

Looking Feren in the eyes, Thranduil swallowed hard, his eyes moist and full of uncertainty. "No, I will bring a few Elves with me, but I must leave within the hour. Elladan has summoned me and asked me to come at once." Feren's eyes widened with disbelief. He knew as everyone else did how much contempt the eldest son of Elrond held for their king. Thranduil took a deep breath to steady his heart. "Estella is fading. Elladan did not go into details, he only said, to please hurry for he did not know how much longer she would last. He believes I am the only one who can help her."

"Estella, is dying, my lord?" Feren repeated not sure he heard his king correctly.

"That is correct, Feren. The longer I wait to leave, the less likely I can save her if she can, in fact, be saved." Thranduil stood slowly to his feet and paced the floor.

"My lord, what about Dol Guldur? We are scheduled to leave within a few weeks." Feren did not mean to sound heartless, he loved Estella dearly—a lot of the inhabitants of Mirkwood did, but surely something else could be worked out to help Estella?

"Haerelion will have to take over the march against Dol Guldur; he is just as capable as I am at leading the troops. Estella is the wife of my son and the future queen of Mirkwood; she needs me."

"Then I shall ready your horse and get together a small escort." Bowing, Feren left at once.

When Feren had left, Thranduil picked up the letter once more and reread the words over. His eyes moist, he exhaled softly. "Hold on _pen dithen,_ " Thranduil murmured.

An hour later, a small escort stood ready at the main gates ready to leave with all speed to Imladris. With any luck, the group would arrive within a fortnight, three weeks at the most. Haerelion had already been told he would oversee leading the battle at Dol Guldur and since he knew the plans and maps already, he told the king to leave and get to Estella.

Before leaving, Thranduil had given temporary control of Mirkwood over to Feren. "If all goes well, I hope to be back within the month. If I am unable to leave, I will send a message. Until then, you are in charge Feren."

Feren nodded his understanding. "Safe travels, my lord and tell Lady Estella our thoughts are with her."

"I shall," Thranduil replied, and with a soft command to his horse, the small group took off at once toward Rivendell.

* * *

Elladan sat vigilantly over his daughter as she lay in a restless slumber. Estella could not keep much down, and she woke with regular night terrors of Legolas dying. Despite the fire which Elladan ordered always to be lit and the blankets piled on her, Estella shivered with cold. Elrond was on call twenty-four hours a day in case the worst were to happen to either her or her children. So far though, the babies were doing fine, though they were now starting to steal all the nutrition from their mother which was making matters worse for Estella. If Thranduil could not find a way to get his granddaughter to heal, then it would mean certain death for all three.

As Elladan stood up to stretch his legs, a knock on the door sounded. "Enter," Elladan said, turning around to see who it was. The only people he had agreed to bother him were his brother, father, Glorfindel and Erestor. When the door opened, he felt joy fill his body. "Lord Thranduil, I never thought I would be so happy to see you," Elladan said giving a small bow.

"I came as fast as I could. How is she?" Thranduil asked looking over at the sleeping form in the bed next to him. As he came closer to Estella, Thranduil felt his heart break. She seemed so pale and frail, he had no idea how he would be able to heal her, and if she died, he knew without a doubt his son would follow her to Mandos soon after. Absentmindedly, he stroked Estella's forehead, taking a seat next to her where her father sat moments before.

Watching Thranduil with his daughter, he slowly started to realize just how foolish he had been all these long years. Realizing his brother and he had to leave in just over a week to help Aragorn, he knew he needed to make amends with Thranduil—for his daughter's sake. "Estella sleeps now, although only just. She grows weaker by the day. Thranduil…I did not explain why she was fading in the letter because I felt I needed to tell you in person." Thranduil looked up at Elladan with a confused and concerned look on his face. "Estella is fading because she dreams of Legolas falling in shadow and fire. No matter what any of us here tell her, Estella keeps having night terrors of his death. She cannot bear to be parted with him, and it is not just because of the quest…" here Elladan struggled to find the right way to tell Thranduil she carried his grandchildren. "Estella is not the only one suffering from this incident—Thranduil, Estella is pregnant with twins and if she dies, so do they."

If Thranduil felt shocked by Elladan writing to him and asking for his help, it was nothing compared to what he felt now. "Estella is with child?" Elladan merely nodded. "Does Legolas know?"

Elladan shook his head. "No. Estella apparently conceived on the day they became bound to one another and did not find out until several weeks after the Council, and she thought if he knew, he would not go on this quest. In fact, none of us aside from my father knew she was pregnant. I did not find out until a week or two after Legolas left."

"I knew it was foolish for my son to go on that quest. This is unfortunate news indeed," the Elvenking said feeling the weight of the news hit him.

"What is worse is my brother, and I are scheduled to leave to help Aragorn in about a week, and I fear what that will do to her. Thranduil, can you help her?" Elladan looked at him as if his daughter's very life lay in his hands.

Closing his eyes, Thranduil took a deep breath. "I am not sure Elladan. Your daughter is nearing the point of no return. I can try, but do not trust to hope." Staring up at Elladan, he wanted to make things right between him. Both had hard feeling between one another, and he could not shake the feeling now would be the only time to make things right. "Elladan, if I may, I would like to apologize to you for not helping you search for your wife. I see now; I was wrong in not doing so."

Sucking in air, Elladan forced himself not to lash out at Thranduil; instead, he decided to ask him the one question he had always wanted to ask. "Why? Why did you refuse to help me?"

Thranduil's eyes looked sorrowful, and he found he could not hold his gaze. "I was scared…scared because I did not know what it was that stole Luiniel away from you. Mirkwood is filled with dark magic and not knowing what caused her to vanish or if it would happen again and take my people as well, I panicked. I have always regretted my decision, but because of my pride, I never repented nor asked for your forgiveness."

Elladan just stared at this once proud king. In all his long years, he had never heard Thranduil admit he was wrong or apologize. Although a part of him wanted to tell him he did not forgive him and he could feel guilty for the rest of his life, he could not. "If you had of only said that from the beginning instead of just throwing me out, we could have avoided this from the outset."

"I know, and I cannot apologize enough to you. As someone who has lost a wife, I should have had more compassion." Thranduil could tell Elladan was fighting to contain his emotions and for a moment, this half-elf reminded him of himself.

"I do not know why I am doing this but, I forgive you. Even though Luiniel is forever gone and I will probably never be reunited with her, I forgive you…and I would like to thank you for taking care of my daughter when she was brought back to Middle-earth. If it were not for you and Legolas, she would probably be dead." As soon as Elladan had finished speaking, he felt a heavy weight lifted from his chest.

At a complete loss for words, all Thranduil could say was thank you. "Now let us see if we can save Estella." Pulling a ring off his finger which contained a green jewel, he gently placed it inside Estella's tiny, cold hand. "Estella, _penneth_ , can you hear me? Open your eyes for me."

At first, it did not seem like Estella would listen, but after a few moments, her eyes slowly opened. When her vision cleared, she smiled weakly when she realized who was sitting in front of her. "Thranduil?"

Thranduil cringed inwardly at how frail she sounded but managed a smile nonetheless. "Yes, _pen dithen_ , it is me. How are you feeling?"

"I feel cold and tired," she said trying to snuggle deeper into her bed. "Why are you here? Did my father send for you?"

"Yes, he did. He said you were fading and thought I might be of some help to you; he replied squeezing her hand.

It was then, Estella felt an object in her other hand and opened it to see a beautiful emerald ring. "What is this?"

"That is a family heirloom that is shared between my son and me. You see, there are two of them, and when one wears it, the other will always know whether the other is alive or not."

Estella's eyes lit up and for the first time since Legolas left, they shined. "Really? How can you tell?"

Thranduil smiled and took the ring from her. "You see how the ring has a soft glow? As long as it continues to glow, and as long as it remains warm, Legolas is alive." He placed the ring back into her hand, and she closed it tightly.

"I will take good care of it and return it to you when he returns…if he returns."

"Estella, look at me," Thranduil said, his voice slightly stern. "Legolas will return. I do not know how I know this, but I do, and you must cling to that hope. You must fight this grief and fight to live. If you do not, both you and your children will pass on, and I can promise you, Legolas will not survive that kind of loss."

Her eyes growing wide, Estella's breath hitched. She had never thought about what would happen to Legolas if she and her children died. "Forgive me; I never considered that. I have been selfish, haven't I?"

This time Elladan came over and sat on the edge of her bed. "No, Estella, you have not been selfish. Stubborn perhaps, but not selfish. But now that you know he is alive you must find the will to live. Not just for him, but for me. I lost your mother…I could not bear to lose you as well." Elladan had to struggle to say the last few words.

Realizing just how many people would suffer if she gave into her grief, Estella looked back at the ring and smiled. "I will try my hardest to overcome this. I swear it."

"Thank the Valar!" Elladan said, breathing a huge sigh of relief. Bending down, he placed a kiss on her forehead., then turning to Thranduil, he smiled. "Thank you, Thranduil. Might I have a word with you in the hall for a moment?"

Estella looked worried, but her father laughed softly. "Do not worry _iell nín_ ; it is nothing bad."

Thranduil got up and followed Elladan out of the room. "What is it?" he asked not sure what was so important, he did not want Estella to hear.

"Again, thank you for everything you have done. If it were not for you and that ring, Estella would have succumbed to her grief. But I have one more request to ask of you. Would you be willing to stay with Estella while I am gone?"

Thranduil was shocked. He was beginning to wonder if this was the same Elladan who only weeks ago, wanted to kill him. "You wish for me to remain here?"

"If you would not mind. I know she is especially close to you and when my brother and I leave, I fear she could relapse."

Thranduil was torn. He loved Estella as his own daughter, and he was flattered Elladan would even ask him to do this, but he also had a duty as king, and his people needed him as well. But seeing the look on Elladan's face and knowing the fear he was feeling—for he was a father himself—he could not say no. "Very well," he sighed, "I will stay until she is well enough. Does Estella know you are leaving?"

"Thank you," Elladan said feeling an immense relief. "Yes, she does, that was another reason her health took a turn for the worse. She has already lost her mother; I believe the fear of losing me as well is heavy on her."

"If you are anything like your father, you will return, and you will be a grandfather as well," Thranduil laughed.

"A scary thought to behold," Elladan smirked. "Let us go tell Estella the news.

When the two entered the room, they noticed Estella sitting up and stroking the ring which Thranduil had given to her. "Estella?"

Looking up, she saw both Thranduil and her father and could not help but have a look of bewilderment on her face at seeing them together and on good terms. "I see you two are talking civilly to one another," she noted.

The two only laughed and came to sit on her bed. "Thranduil and I were talking, and he has agreed to remain here with you and your grandfather until you are well enough."

Estella grinned. "Really?"

"Aye, really," Thranduil said returning her smile. "Now, I think you have had enough excitement for one day. You should get some rest now."

Stifling a yawn, Estella did not realize just how tired she was. Laying back down, she clutched the ring to her chest, and for the first time since Legolas left, Estella slept without any night terrors plaguing her mind.

* * *

One week later, Estella seemed to be doing better, though she appeared to be struggling with her father gone. However, unlike her constant despair with Legolas, she made her mind up not to lose hope that her father and uncle would return. After all, her father had told her they had been on many quests before and always returned.

It was on one sunny day when Estella was strong enough to walk with some support that she noticed her Aunt Arwen, laying on a chair outside and upon closer look, she observed that she was shivering and looked so weak. Looking over at her grandfather who was helping Estella to sit, she placed a hand on her now slightly swollen belly. "What is wrong with Arwen, Daeradar?"

Elrond looked over at his daughter and frowned, a pained look in his gray eyes. "Arwen has chosen the fate of Lúthien, and now she is learning what it means to become mortal."

"Mortal? I thought she was Elven?" Of course, she knew of the fate of Lúthien, but she was not sure how it applied to Arwen.

Elrond raised a brow and sat next to his granddaughter. "Your father never told you, did he?"

"Tell me what?" Estella asked now more confused than ever.

"Ai! That fool of a son of mine!" Elrond seethed. Taking a deep breath, he tried to think of how to explain this to her. "As you are aware, Lúthien was given a choice whether to remain in Mandos Halls and be reborn at another time, or become mortal and suffer the fate of Men which is to die. Lúthien chose the latter and returned to Middle-earth as a mortal with Beren. Upon doing so, her descendants starting with my parents were given the same choice and then my brother and I. Of all of us; only my brother chose to be counted among the race of Men." Elrond looked at Estella who was taking in every word. He was not sure how he was going to tell her what her father should have told her from the beginning. Exhaling, he continued. "Now while my brother's descendants will remain mortal, my children are given a choice to decide which race they wish to be counted among—the race of Men or to be counted as one of the Firstborn."

"And Arwen chose to become mortal?"

Elrond frowned. "She did."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Estella could tell her grandfather was hiding something, and it was starting to frighten her.

"Since your father and Uncle chose to be counted among the Firstborn, any children they have will be faced with the same choice as I was and as they were."

Estella gasped and felt her stomach lurch. "You mean, I will have to choose whether to be mortal or be like you?"

"I am afraid so, my dear."

"What will happen if I choose to become mortal?"

"If you go down that path, then you will be forever sundered from your father and Legolas and Legolas will more than likely fade once you grow old and leave this world." Elrond saw the look of horror on her face and felt like throttling his son for not telling her this from the beginning.

As she heard her grandfather speak those words, she felt numb but also anger at her father for not telling her this. "Why didn't he…my father tell me this?

"He thought by not telling you; you would choose to be counted as one of the Eldar after you married Legolas. He was going to tell you before you married Legolas, but once he saw how happy you were when you came to ask for his blessing to bind with him, he could not shatter your happiness by telling you this."

Estella nodded. Although she understood why her father did what he did, it did not make matters any easier. "How long do I have before I must make my decision and if I do choose to remain immortal, will my children have to make the same choice?"

"You have until I leave these shores to sail to the Undying Lands, and as for your other question, I do not know. If you choose to become one of the Eldar, you would have to sail at some point in time or eventually you would cease to be visible to the mortals over time. If you sailed, your children would more than likely be counted as one of the Eldar; otherwise, I do not know."

"I understand." From this point on, Estella would have to consider her choices and the consequences if she did not. How am I going to tell Legolas? she wondered as she looked back over at Arwen. Could she truly forsake her immortality and be forever sundered from those she loved?


	23. Chapter 23

**AN** I am so sorry for the long delay in updates. I know this is short and it prbably is not my best in writing, but hey, it is something! We only have a few more chapter left and next chapter, Estella and Legolas are reunited!

* * *

It had been a rough few weeks for Estella. For one, she still had to decide on whether she wanted to remain immortal––which she was certain she would, she just could not bear the thought of being parted from her husband nor family––and worst of all, her children were moving almost nonstop making sleeping almost impossible. She had just managed to fall into Elven sleep when the doors to her chambers had been thrown open, and the familiar voice of her grandfather resonated in the room. "Estella! Wake up; I have wonderful news!"

Groaning, she managed to open her eyes and turned her head arching an eye at her grandfather. "What is so important, it could not have waited until later? I just fell asleep." Turning her head back she tried to close her eyes once more, but Elrond would not have it.

"I can assure you this could not wait. I just received news from Minas Tirith. The war has just been won, Aragorn is to be crowned king…and Legolas waits for you along with your father to arrive," he replied casually knowing that this news would make his granddaughter jump out of bed. Just as he expected, Estella bolted upright nearly pushing him off the bed.

"Are you telling me the truth?!" Estella exclaimed hardly able to conceal the excitement in her voice.

Elrond laughed his eyes dancing with joy at seeing Estella so happy. "I am _pen dithen_. We leave after the noon meal."

Estella could hardly believe her ears. For nearly four months she had been waiting to hear these words. For four months she yearned for her husband's touch. Now, at almost seven months pregnant she would be reunited with him. Suddenly it hit her. Legolas did not know she was pregnant. She never told him before he left. Her face fell at what he would do or say.

Seeing the sudden change in his granddaughter's face, he became concerned. "What is the matter?"

"Legolas does not know I am with child. What if he becomes angry at me for not telling him before he left?"

Sighing, Elrond scooted closer to Estella and wrapped an arm around her. "I do not think you have to be worried about that. He might be slightly upset, but angry…no. I think the joy of being reunited with you after so long will remove all other emotions from his mind. Now, get up, we must prepare to leave, and I wish to make sure you will be strong enough to make this journey." Getting up, he smiled at Estella before leaving the room to make ready to leave.

Once her grandfather had left, Estella slowly got out of bed to dress. Although she was no longer in any danger of fading, her body still had not recovered from nearly fading nigh three weeks ago. She still had to rest for extended periods, and her babes had taken almost all her nutrition. Elrond had all but put her on bed rest and had personally taken it upon himself to make sure she was eating properly. As she put on shoes on, she felt one of the twins give her a hard kick. "Oi! Easy their _pen dithen_ ," she said wincing. How was she going to survive this trip she did not know, but she was determined to arrive at Minas Tirith.

Once she was dressed, Celairel arrived to help her to Elrond's private healing rooms to get a thorough check. "I will make sure all your things are packed and ready to leave, my lady," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Celairel," Estella replied. Entering the sunlit room, she carefully got onto the examination table. "Daeradar, is this really necessary? I am sure everything is well."

Smirking, Elrond started probing Estella's belly which by now was very swollen. "I am sure everything is, but you have not recovered fully yet, and this is a long journey. I will take no chances. Your father and husband would have my head if anything were to happen to you on the way."

"Will Thranduil be coming with us?"

Satisfied with his findings, Elrond helped Estella sit up. "Yes, he is just as eager to see his son, and he has vowed not to leave your side until you are safely delivered to Legolas."

"Thranduil worries too much. I know he is concerned, but I am not going to fade."

Crossing his arms, Elrond arched a brow. "Estella, Thranduil has every reason to be worried as do I. Do not forget you were nearly at death's door a few weeks ago."

Estella sighed heavily. "I remember Daerada, forgive me for my words."

"There is nothing to forgive," Elrond said, chuckling. "Now, I have deemed you are healthy enough to travel, but you will need to take it easy as you are nearing the stage where traveling can cause you to birth too early."

"I understand. I promise I will take it slowly, now can we please leave?"

Elrond could not help but laugh. "We will leave after you have eaten and Glorfindel has all our Elves ready to depart. Although the war has been won, evil forces still lurk out there."

Estella pouted. "Oh, all right. But let us hurry, please! I am eager to see Legolas and Adar again, and I am sure Arwen is anxious to see Aragorn as well."

"Yes, I am sure you two are. Let us go eat and then we can leave." Escorting his granddaughter to the dining halls, Elrond could not help but smile the first real smile in a long time. For the first time, Estella seemed full of life, and her smile had returned reminding him of the small _elleth_ he knew all those months ago before the war had taken it all away in a split second.

A few hours later, everyone was now ready to make the long journey to Gondor where not only they would be present for Aragorn's coronation, but Arwen would be given away to be married to him as well, and Estella would be reunited with Legolas. They only hoped that she would not go into labor before arriving.

When Estella was situated on her horse, and all was ready, Elrond gave the signal for the large escort to leave and soon, Rivendell was just a spot on the horizon. Estella absentmindedly rubbed her belly, a faint smile on her lips. Soon little ones, you will meet your Ada for the first time, and we will be a real family, Estella thought to her self.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** I know this is AU, I decided to go with it anyways! Enjoy!

* * *

The day of the coronation arrived, and Legolas paced back and forth nervously as his best friend and soon to be king of Gondor laughed. "I do not know why you are so nervous _mellon nín_ ," Aragorn said chuckling. "I am the one who is to be crowned king in a few hours."

Legolas stopped his pacing and narrowed his eyes. "Today my wife and I will be reunited, and I do not know how to greet her after all this time apart!" Groaning, he palmed his face with his hand. "I am just afraid that she will hold resentment toward me for leaving her all those months ago."

Aragorn sighed softly and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I can assure you; Lady Estella will not hold any resentment toward you. I might not have known her as long as you, but from what I have seen while in Imladris, she loved you unconditionally and held you in the highest respect." Legolas looked at Aragorn and took a deep breath before his friend continued. "She understood the importance of this quest, and although she may not have agreed completely with your decision to leave, she knew you did not have a choice. I do not think you need to worry about any cold feelings from her."

"Perhaps you are right," Legolas replied with a soft smile. "How do you feel about your reunion with Arwen?"

Aragorn felt his heart race at the mention of her name. When they had said goodbye a year ago, it had not been under the best of terms. She had informed him that she had made her choice of choosing to belong to the race of Men despite not knowing whether he would return from this quest alive. Aragorn had wanted her to wait until they knew if he would return or not for if he failed, then at least Arwen would still be able to sail West with her father. However, much to his dismay, she told she would rather die as a mortal and be reunited with him in the unknown then to live an immortal life apart from him.

"I am both elated and mortified. After all, our last goodbye was filled with uncertainty. Now, she is to be my wife and Queen. I am not sure if I am more nervous seeing her again or her father."

Legolas laughed softly at his friend's plight. He had seen Aragorn face hundreds of Orcs fearlessly and resist the temptation of the Ring but knowing that Elrond's daughter had forsaken her immortality to be with Aragorn, was enough to bring him to his knees in fear. "You are right; I think your fear is more rounded than mine. I would not want to be you right now."

Aragorn gaped at Legolas in unbelief. "Well, thank you for your concern, _mellon_ ," he said in mock anger. Legolas was about to respond when they heard a horn in the distance. The two exchanged knowing glances at one another and raced from the throne room.

* * *

Estella felt her heart pounding in her chest like a Dwarven Warhammer. The long trip to Gondor had thankfully been uneventful, and despite her great discomfort from the twins, she could not hide her nervousness nor excitement at finally being reunited with both Legolas and her father. Next to her, Estella could see the same mix of emotions on Arwen's face. The two had become even closer while traveling and placing a gentle hand on her Aunt's she smiled reassuringly at her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go to him!"

Arwen grinned back and looked at her father for his approval. Elrond smiled and nodded. Not waiting a second later, she quickly strode forward and stopped a few inches from Aragorn who seemed frozen in place at seeing her here. Legolas nudged the young man and Aragorn took Arwen in his arms and kissed her.

It was at this moment, Legolas saw her and his smile melted from his face like snow in the sun: his wife and if it was possible, she looked even more beautiful. As their eyes met, he tried to walk but found he could not move. Ever since leaving to help Frodo destroy the One Ring, he had dreamt of this day. Now that it was finally here, he found he was frozen in place.

Sensing someone behind him, he turned to see Elladan with a soft smile on his lips. "Go to her," he whispered.

Turning back to Estella, Legolas made his way to her, who was also making her way to him and it was at this point, he saw she was heavy with child. When the two were within one another's reach, they both stopped, and Legolas's eyes roamed over her swollen belly and found he was speechless.

Estella reached a hand out to him, not sure if he was angry or happy to see her. His face was a mix of emotions. Feeling him through their bond, she felt he was in shock. "Legolas, say something."

"You…you are with child," he said, his voice shaking.

Estella felt her body shake slightly. "Yes."

"How far and when did this happen?"

"I conceived on our wedding night. I found out before you left." Estella found she now could no longer look him in his eyes. This was not how she envisioned their reunion.

Legolas could not believe what he was hearing. Estella knew she was pregnant before he left and did not tell him?! "Why did you not tell me?"

"I wanted to many times, but I was afraid that if you knew, you wouldn't have gone on this quest and I…" Estella could not finish her sentence. "Please, don't be angry at me. I did not even tell my father; he did not find out until a few months later. Only my grandfather knew, and he tried to get me to tell you, but I wouldn't listen."

A part of him wanted to be furious with both Elrond, Elladan, and Estella for not telling him. His best friend knew she was pregnant and he had not told him. However, just as quick as the anger came, it left. Seeing his beautiful wife in front of him, and carrying his child, he found that the only thing that mattered now was holding her in his arms.

"I understand if you don't…" Estella started to say before she was cut off by Legolas enveloping her in his arms and kissing her. No longer caring who was there, she fervently returned the kiss.

When they parted, Legolas leaned his forehead on hers and placed his hands on her belly feeling for his child's fëa. It was then; he felt it—the fëar of two tiny beings. Staring down at her bulging stomach and then up at her, his eyes widened. Estella laughed. "Yes, _meleth_ , we are having twins."

"Perhaps, we should get her inside and sat down?" A voice cut in from behind him.

Legolas looked back and saw Elladan smirking. "What? Oh, yes, inside…" The blonde-haired prince fumbled before taking her hand and looked over at Aragorn who was laughing at his friend's slight clumsiness. "Aragorn, a little help would be greatly appreciated."

Laughing even harder, Aragorn motioned for his adopted brothers to help their friend take a very pregnant Estella inside to their guest room.

* * *

As soon as Estella was settled, her father entered followed by Thranduil, Aragorn, Arwen, Elrohir, and Elrond. "How are you feeling _iell nín_?"

"I feel tired but all right. Really, there is no need to worry; today is supposed to be Aragorn's day." Estella appreciated the concern, but it made her feel uneasy when she was fussed over like this.

Elladan chortled, placing a kiss on his daughter's head. "You are my daughter. I will always worry about you. Besides", he added, "you are about to become a mother which gives me, even more rights to fuss."

Legolas sat down next to his wife. "As it is, you should not have traveled this far in your condition. What if something had happened!?"

Estella rolled her eyes. "Legolas, please! If you think for one moment, that I was going to remain behind alone while my grandfather took Arwen to Gondor you have another thing coming. Besides, I was in very good hands."

Thranduil chuckled placing a hand on his son's shoulders. "That is the Estella I know." Looking down at his son who was frowning at his father's encouragement he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Legolas, relax, women have been giving birth since the beginning of time. Estella was well cared for. Neither Arwen, myself nor Lord Elrond would have let anything happen."

Relaxing a bit, Legolas sighed. "I suppose you are right _Adar,_ I just worry about her, that is all."

"Estella, are you certain, you will be up to attending my coronation?" Aragorn inquired noticing her evident discomfort. "No one will think badly of you if you cannot attend."

"I am positive; I will be able to attend. My grandfather says I have at least a few more days before I go into labor. I do not want to miss this," Estella said trying to reassure her foster uncle.

Still not entirely convinced Aragorn did not wish to press the matter. If Estella was sure she could attend, he would not argue. "Very well, if you are sure. The coronation is in a few hours, so you have time to freshen up and rest." Addressing everyone else, the soon to be king headed toward the doors. "I must be going now. I still need to get ready. I will see you later." Bowing his head, Aragorn took his leave followed by Arwen.

Yawning, Estella stretched. "I think I am going to rest for a little while before the coronation."

Elladan stood up after placing a gentle kiss on his daughter's crown. "All right. Take it easy until then. We will leave and come wake you in time to get ready."

"Thank you, _Ada_ ," Estella said laying her head down.

Legolas kissed his wife before standing up himself. I will be back in a bit. Unless you want me to stay?"

Estella smiled. "No, I will be fine, you go and see if you can be of any assistance to Aragorn and keep my father out of trouble."

Legolas laughed and walked to the door where the others were waiting for him. "Rest well. I love you."

"I love you too." When the door closed and Estella laid her head down, she grimaced slightly as a small contraction was felt. For the past day, she had been having minor contractions. So far, they were small and well apart. Rubbing her belly, the _elleth_ knew she would be lucky to not go into labor before the day was over. "You must wait a while longer little ones. At least until after Aragorn has been crowned," she whispered. When the contraction left, she groaned. How was she going to hide the fact, she was in the early stages of labor until after the coronation?

* * *

 **Well, it looks like Estella will have these babies very soon. The question remains, will she be able to keep her contractions a secret?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N** This chapter contains descriptions of birthing. Thank you to Eldhoron for creating the names of the twins!

* * *

Legolas could not help the smile growing on his fair face when he beheld his beautiful wife singing to their unborn children. He had gone into their guest room with the intention of waking her up to get ready for the coronation which was to be in the next ten minutes. But instead, she was already dressed in a simple blue gown, her hair flowing freely past her waist appearing more beautiful than the day he first laid eyes on her.

 _She sure has grown from that scared elleth I first saw in Mirkwood._ Walking up softly behind Estella, Legolas carefully placed his hands around her waist and laughed softly.

Estella jumped ever so slightly. "You startled me. I was not expecting you just yet," she said turning to face her husband.

"And I thought you would be resting after such a long journey, so we both are surprised," he replied kissing her gently on the lips. "You look absolutely beautiful, _meleth nín_."

Feeling her cheeks warm, she looked down at the floor. He always knew how to make her blush. "Well, you do not look too bad yourself." Suddenly, Estella flinched and placed her hand on her stomach.

Not missing the pained look on her face, the smile disappeared and was replaced with great concern. "Are you all right? Do I need to get your father?" Legolas asked holding his wife up carefully.

"No, I am fine. Just one of the babies kicking, tis all," she quickly lied heading to the door. The contractions had become more intense and closer together, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she was in full labor. "Now, let us be going, or we will miss your friend's coronation."

Legolas was not so easily fooled and knew when his wife was not being honest. "Not so fast, Estella," he said grabbing her by the arm to stop her. "You might be able to fool your father or even Lord Elrond, but you cannot fool me. Now either tell me what is really going on, or I will call for a healer at once."

Knowing it was futile to argue, Estella sighed frustratingly. "Okay, fine. I have been having small contractions for the past day. But, it is nothing really. Now please, can we go now?"

Legolas's eyes grew wide. "You have been having contractions for a day, and you want to still go to the coronation? Have you lost your mind? That is the most insane thing you have said?!"

Placing her hands on her hips, Estella glared at her husband. "Legolas, this is important to my Aunt. Her husband to be is being crowned king, and I will not have her day ruined." Not wanting to get into a fight, she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm herself before speaking once more. "Listen, yes, I am in the early stages of labor, but, the contractions are still far apart. If they begin to become closer or I feel anything change, I promise you, we will leave, and you can get my grandfather."

Legolas knew how much this meant for his wife to be at his friend's coronation, but he also knew how quickly labor could progress. Not only that, but if he allowed her to attend this and her father found out he let her go while in labor, Estella would more than likely become a widow. As disappointed—and angry—as Estella might be, he could not in good conscience allow her to go. Aragorn would understand as would Arwen.

"Estella, I am sorry, you know I would grant you anything you ask, but this is one request I just cannot allow. If you want to be angry at me, I understand, but you are not going to go to the coronation."

Just as he expected, Estella's eyes darkened and her lips pursed. She was not going to have any of this. "Just watch me Legolas Thranduilion." Turning on her heel, she stormed to the door. Just as she got to the door, she grabbed her stomach and nearly collapsed as a huge contraction ripped through her. Legolas was quickly by her side.

"I think our children have other plans."

As if in agreement, Estella felt something wet between her legs. "Legolas, I think my water broke."

Looking down, he saw a puddle on the floor. "As I said, our children have different plans." Opening the door, Legolas saw a guard walking by. "You!"

The guard stopped and looked at Legolas holding Estella up. "Go get Lord Elrond and let him know that Lady Elwen has gone into labor. Hurry!" The palace guard's eyes widened and wasting no time; he fled down the halls in search of the Elf Lord in question.

"Legolas, this cannot be happening. I cannot miss the coronation!" she said through gritted teeth as another contraction came on.

"Oh, for the love of the Valar! The coronation can wait. Besides, I do not think Aragorn will mind much if he must wait one more day to be crowned," Legolas answered as he led Estella to their bed.

Finally realizing she was not going to be going anywhere, Estella squeezed her eyes closed as she breathed through the contraction. When it passed, she opened her eyes, and for the first time in a long time, she felt fear. "Legolas? I am scared. I want my mother."

Legolas felt his heart shatter. He could deal with just about any crisis and could help the most scared ellon who had been mortally wounded, but it soon became apparent to him, this was one thing he did not know how to deal with. "I know. Just try to stay calm. Your grandfather will be here any moment."

Just then, Elladan raced into the room followed by his brother, Thranduil, Arwen, Aragorn and Lord Elrond. "How is she?" Elladan asked kneeling by his daughter's side.

"Very upset. She feels like she ruined Aragorn's day."

"Are you serious?" Aragorn replied chuckling. It is not every day a baby is born, especially after a war. Kings are crowned all the time."

"Ada, it hurts," Estella cried out grabbing her father's hand tightly.

Elladan glanced up at his father who quickly flew into action. "Elrohir, I need you to boil some water, get fresh towels, and hurry." Elrohir nodded and left to do as he was asked. Looking at his daughter, Elrond continued, "Arwen, since Luiniel is not here, can you please step in as a motherly figure?"

"You do not even need to ask me, _Adar_ , of course, I will." Arwen took one of Estella's hands and began to wipe the sweat off her niece's forehead with a wet cloth which Elrohir had brought in.

Elrond placed a hand on Legolas. "Legolas, I am going to need you to wait out in the hall." Legolas began to argue but was cut off by his own father. " _Ion,_ it will be all right. Estella needs to concentrate now.

Hearing his wife scream out in pain, he hesitantly left with his father. Before Elrond could close the door, Legolas grabbed him by the sleeve of the robe. "Please, do not let anything happen to her or our children."

"Do not fear, Legolas. I have delivered many children including my own. Estella will be safe."

When the door closed, Thranduil took his son by the hand and led him to a nearby chair. "You know, I remember when your _naneth_ delivered you. I do not think I had ever been more scared or uncertain then I was then."

Startled at his father's words, Legolas was speechless. "You were?" he was finally able to ask.

"Yes. There is nothing more frightening than witnessing your wife fight to deliver your child. I do not care what anyone else says."

"But _Nana_ was fine in the end?" Legolas asked.

"Of course, she was. Your mother was a strong _elleth,_ and in the end, you were just as strong as her. You are more like her than you realize."

Legolas could not remember the last time he heard his father speak about his mother. Many times he had attempted to breach the subject, but Thranduil had cut him off changing the topic or dismissing him. Remembering an earlier conversation he had with Estella, Legolas decided to ask the one question that had been weighing heavily on his mind since his mother's death. "Is that why you do not like looking at me?"

Thranduil's head shot up in his son's direction upon hearing his son. "Whatever do you mean Legolas?"

Legolas was not sure if he made the right decision in asking, but it was too late to take it back. "It is just that whenever we are together, you rarely look at me or talk about _Nana_ , and I was wondering if it was because of me."

"Oh, my Greenleaf. Is that what you think?" Sitting next to his son, he lifted Legolas's chin to look at him. "It is true, that you do remind me of your mother and I miss her terribly. But, if you think for one second that I hold contempt because of it, you could not be more wrong. It is because you look so much like her that it is easy to live without her. You are the one thing that keeps me from fading and joining her across the Sea. I could never hate you."

Legolas could feel his eyes burn with tears. "Then why haven't you ever spoken to me of her whenever I tried asking you about her?"

Thranduil took a shaky breath. "It was just too painful to talk about her for me. I did not know how to talk about her. I was afraid if I did, I would break down, and you would think me weak."

"Father, I could never think you weak. You are the strongest bravest ellon I know, and I can only hope I can be half the father to my children that you have been to me."

Thranduil beamed with pride. "You will be and more. I love you, son, never doubt that for a second." Legolas swallowed a lump in his throat and embraced his father. "I love you too, Father."

Suddenly, the doors to his wife's chambers opened and Elladan beckoned him to follow. 'Legolas, Estella is fine; however, she is insisting that you be with her," he answered when he saw the look of concern on his friend's face.

Sighing in relief, Legolas entered the room followed by Thranduil. Rushing over to his wife who was fighting to deliver, smiled weakly at Legolas just as a contraction had stopped. "They tell me, that I am nearly ready to push and I wanted you here when I do." Estella panted.

"Hold her hand and just comfort her," Arwen said softly as she stood to get fresh water.

Nodding, Legolas sat and caressed Estella's hand while she fought through another contraction. "You are doing so well, love, I am so proud of you."

"I can't do this anymore!" Estella screamed out. "I need to push!"

"It is not time yet, pen dithen," Elrond exclaimed as he channeled more of his healing energy into her. "Just a little longer."

"Legolas, I need to tell you something important," he heard her say. "It is about my choice."

Legolas was confused and looked at Elladan for clarification. Elladan paled knowing what his daughter meant and motioned toward his sister. It was at that point, Legolas understood what his wife was referring to. "Just concentrate on delivering our babies, Estella. We can discuss this later."

"No, we need to talk about it now. Just in case we do not have another chance."

"Do not be silly. You will survive this." Legolas was not liking how this conversation was going.

"That is it, Estella, breathe through the pain," Elrond said gently. "Legolas, if it helps her keep her mind off the pain, let her talk about it."

Legolas closed his eyes. "Estella, I love you. Whatever choice you make, I will support you. I am happy to spend whatever time I have with you. If you choose to become mortal, then…"

Estella cut him off. There was no doubt in her mind what race she wanted to belong to. She had intended on choosing to remain immortal, but after hearing her husband tell her, he would love her no matter what, the love she felt for him made her choice that much clearer. "You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that," she cried out in between contractions. "I already made my choice before arriving, but you have just reassured the decision. I am choosing to be counted among the Elves. I can't imagine my life without you in it forever!"

Legolas felt elated and took Estella's lips in his. Next, to him, he heard Elladan sigh in relief. He knew from the sigh that Elladan had probably intentionally not told him or Estella that she would have to choose, and who could blame him?

"See muindor? I told you she would choose to become immortal. You worried for nothing."

Before Elladan could reply, Estella cried out in pain as her body was wracked with another contraction, this one more stronger than the last. It was at this time, Elrond gave his daughter the okay to begin pushing.

Estella had no idea how long she pushed for nor could she hear the voices encouraging her to push harder. All her energy was focused on bringing her children into the world. Just as she thought she could not push any longer, she heard the cry of a baby and her grandfather call out. "It is a boy!"

Opening her eyes, she saw her grandfather holding up a healthy ellon. "Legolas, we have a son!" Turning to look up at her husband, she noticed him start to cry at seeing his son for the first time. Estella only had moments to hold her son before she had to deliver her second child.

She thought she would have to work harder to bring this baby into the world, but the child had decided it wanted to join its brother and within moments the sound of a healthy baby girl could be heard joining her brother's cries. "Congratulations Estella, you have a daughter," she heard Elrond say.

When the cords had been tied off and the afterbirth delivered, Estella sat in her bed, holding her newborn children while Legolas beamed with pride. "What shall we call them Legolas?" Estella asked not taking her eyes off her children.

Looking from one baby to another, the proud father looked up at his wife and family. "I think we shall name our daughter Elvenel and our son Elothar."

"What do those names mean?" Estella asked.

"Elvenel means 'Heaven's Star,' and Elothar means 'Star from beyond,'" Elrond said placing a hand on his granddaughter.

"I think those are perfect names."

Sensing that the family needed to be alone, Elrond motioned for the others to follow before he closed the doors behind him. Neither she nor Legolas even noticed that the others had left.

"Well, I shall inform the kingdom that the coronation will take place in a few days. That should give Estella time to recover and the two parents to be a family a while," Aragorn told the others. "I must admit that witnessing this, has made me look forward to when we finally welcome our first child into the world."

Arwen laughed. That may be for you, meleth nín, but I for one am not eager to go through that."

Sighing happily, Elladan glanced back at his daughter's room one last time before following the rest of his family to announce the birth of his grandchildren.

* * *

 ***The babies are here! YAY! Next chapter, I will have more baby fluff, and we will see Legolas juggle being a daddy of two!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** This is the last chapter than we go to the epilogue! I cannot believe it has been twenty-six months since I first started this story. I want to thank every one of you who have stuck with this story from the beginning and to those who have just started reading this. Your support means so much to me. Le hannon and Harthon gerithach raid gelin a melthin.

* * *

A week had passed since Estella and Legolas welcomed their precious bundles of joy into the world. Although she was still tired from giving birth and learning how to nurse two babies instead of one, Estella and Legolas still managed to make it to Aragorn's and Arwen's coronation. At first, they were going to attempt to bring Elvenel and Elothar with them, but at the last minute decided that it would probably be too much excitement for the newborns.

Aragorn had managed to find a wet-nurse to take care of the babies and had reassured his new niece, that her children would be close by if she needed to leave for any reason. Still a little hesitant both Legolas and Estella relented in the end and ended up enjoying themselves even if it was only for an hour.

"Legolas, I think I am going to head back to the guest rooms. I believe it is near the twins feeding time," Estella whispered to Legolas beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable.

Legolas nodded. "I will come with you. I think Elessar has everything under control and will not mind if we slip out." Laughing softly, Estella took Legolas's arm and the two quietly headed back to their rooms.

Upon arriving at the makeshift nursery, Estella greeted the maid who was trying to soothe a fussy Elothar who was making it known he was hungry. Hearing her brother fuss, Elvenel began to cry. "Thank you, Malrin, we can take it from here, I am sure you are tired," Estella said smiling.

Malrin smiled back and curtsied at the proud parents. "Le hannon. Your children are beautiful."

Glancing down at his children, Legolas chuckled. "Yes, they indeed are. We appreciate you taking the time to stay with them so my wife and I could attend the coronation."

"It was no problem at all." Bowing her head, Marlin took her leave.

As soon as the nurse had left, Estella sat in a nearby chair and with help from Legolas, she began to nurse the infants. Legolas could not help but be entranced with _his_ children, as they suckled happily away. A few minutes later, Elladan entered the room followed by Thranduil.

"How are they?" Thranduil asked.

"Good evening, Adar. They are doing well. We managed to get here before they became overly fussy."

Thranduil chuckled. "I never imagined that a day would come when you of all Elves would find a beautiful elleth to settle down with and create a family of your own."

Arching a brow, Legolas could not help but laugh back. "If Estella had not arrived Ada, I do not think I would have settled down."

Elladan walked over just as the twins had finished nursing. "Do you need any assistance?"

"Could you take one of the twins so I may burp the other?" Estella asked. Elladan nodded and took his granddaughter and proceeded to burp her while his daughter tended the other.

"I must admit, I do not know how my parents managed with my brother and me."

Thranduil laughed. "With a lot of luck, I am sure."

After the babies were burped, Legolas struggled to change and swaddle the twins as a highly amused Estella looked on. "Do you need any help, meleth?"

"Estella, if I can take down gigantic spiders, orcs and other fell beasts, I think I can change two babies," Legolas huffed playfully. Elladan looked on over his shoulder and had to struggle not to laugh at his best friend sloppily finished wrapping a moving baby. When Legolas had finished, he stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"Well done mellon, you are a natural!" Elladan tried to say in a serious tone.

"I'd like to see you do better!"

"Is that a challenge?" Elladan asked crossing his arms.

"Indeed it is."

"Very well, I accept! Next time, I will show you how it is done. In the meantime, I will be turning in."

Estella hugged her father and Thranduil before walking them to the door. "Ada? Is it true that Daeradar will be sailing next week?"

Elladan frowned. "It is, pen dithen. Now that the war is over and Estel and Arwen are taken care of, he can sail West and be reunited with my mother."

Estella struggled to keep her emotions in check. While she was happy her grandfather would finally see her grandmother again after hundreds of years; she was still deeply saddened by his leaving. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Do you think Nana is in Valinor?"

Elladan flinched slightly at the mention of his wife. He was not sure how to answer that. "I do not know. I am hoping she is."

"You are not leaving are you Adar?" Estella asked.

"No, I will remain here until after…until after Arwen has passed on, then and only then will Elrohir and I sail West."

It was then that Thranduil interrupted. "Speaking of sailing, I think I should mention, that I will be joining Elrond when he leaves." As he had suspected both his son and Estella reeled in shock.

"You are leaving?" Legolas asked, his mind trying to grasp with the announcement.

"Legolas, I am tired. For thousands of years, I have ruled in my father's stead; now I am ready to leave these shores and see your mother once more."

"What about Eryn Lasgalen? Who will rule?" Legolas already knew the answer, but he was not sure he was ready for the job. After all, he was still getting used to fatherhood and being a full-time husband.

"I think you know the answer to that. Ion nín, you have been brought up to take my place as king for when I left. You know what needs to be done. I know this is asking a lot of you, but please, I am ready to go home now. And when you are prepared to sail, Haerelion has agreed to take over if you so wish it."

Legolas would rather his father not leave at all, but in his heart, he knew this was a long time coming, and his father rarely asked for anything. Legolas knew if it was him and Estella was in Valinor, he would want to be with her so how could he deny his father this one wish? "Very well Adar, I will do my best to be king although, I could never measure up to you."

Estella slowly placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. " _We both_ will do our best. I will make sure that Legolas is taken care of while we are still on these shores."

Thranduil smiled softly. "Thank you, penneth. I knew my son made the right choice when he chose you to be his wife." Estella smiled back and glanced up at her father who was beaming with pride at his daughter.

"I am so proud of you Estella. I know your mother would be too. Elrohir and I will be escorting your grandfather to the Havens. Will you and Legolas be going as well?"

Hugging her father tightly, Estella tried not to cry at the thought that soon she would not be with either Thranduil or Elrond for many long years. "Try and keep me from coming Ada."

Elladan and Thranduil chuckled and saying good night, they both retired leaving their children wondering how they would get through this.

* * *

For the rest of the week, everyone tried to remain happy for what little time they had left before they would say farewell to their loved ones before they sailed overseas never to be seen again. Both Elrond and Thranduil spent as much time with their grandchildren as they could both trying to do the other out as the best grandparent. Legolas and Estella decided to stay back and watch allowing them this time with the twins as they knew that the next time they saw them, they would be adults.

Finally, the day arrived when Elrond, Thranduil and the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien were to leave the shores of Middle-earth and Legolas and Estella would also be departing Gondor. After Thranduil left, Legolas and Estella would be King and Queen of Eryn Lasgalen, and they would return there after escorting the others to the Grey Havens. Elladan and Elrohir would return to Imladris until it was time to sail themselves.

"Is everyone ready?" Aragorn asked as he handed his foster father the last of his bags. Next to him, Arwen was trying her best not to cry.

"I think so." Elrond was trying to be strong but found he could not hold back his tears. "Estel, If I have never said this to you before, I will now. I am so proud of the man you have become. When I first took you in, I knew you would become a great leader, but you have proven yourself in more ways than I could ever imagine. I love you."

"You have not called me Estel in nearly seventy years," Aragorn replied, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Elrond chuckled softly, enveloping his son-in-law in a hug. "You will always be my Estel. When I am gone, promise me you will take care of my daughter."

"Always…"

Elrond then walked over to his daughter. "Arwen…"

Arwen shook her head the tears now falling freely. "Don't say goodbye, Ada; it will hurt too much. Just hold me and tell me everything will be okay."

Elrond took Arwen into his arms and felt his daughter begin to shake. "You will be all right, iell nín. We will be together one day. I am so proud of the woman you have become. Your mother would be smiling if she were here." Pulling away from her, Elrond wiped the tears from Arwen's eyes. "Now, no more tears."

When all the goodbyes were said, Legolas and Estella promised to visit again. Cradling a twin each, the party set off to the Grey Havens. Despite the weather being sunny and warm, no one said a word. When they arrived, Círdan had the ship ready. While the bags were brought on board, Thranduil and Elrond said their final goodbyes.

"I would say farewell, but I know that we will be together again soon on the other side," Elrond said laughing despite himself. "Now, while I am gone, please, try not to burn Imladris down," he added grinning at his sons who turned a deep shade of red.

"Adar, please…" Elrohir groaned. "You will say hello to Nana for us?"

"Of course, I will. And you will make sure Estella is well cared for when she comes to visit?"

Elladan gaped in mock shock. "As if you need to ask." Composing himself, Elladan became serious. "You take care of yourself and do not worry about a thing. I promise everything will be fine."

"I know it will be." Turning to his granddaughter, Elrond smiled softly. "As for you, I know I am your grandfather, but I have come to love you like a daughter. You have changed so much since I first saw you in Mirkwood from a scared, unsure elleth to a confident and strong one." Kissing her on her head, he stepped back. "When we see each other again, I expect a full account of your adventure as a mother, wife, and Queen."

Estella laughed. "Do not worry; I will write a book for you to read. Say hello to grandmother for me?"

"I will…" Looking at Legolas, he gave him a playful glare. "You take good care of her, do you understand?"

Legolas held his hands up and took a step back. "I would not dream of doing otherwise, my lord."

Thranduil clapped his friend on the back. "Do not worry, mellon, I think your son will keep a close eye on him. Besides, Estella is a strong elleth and will make sure that my son does not put a toe out of line."

Thranduil stepped forward and beheld both Legolas and his daughter-in-law. "I know I had my doubts at first about taking Estella in, but I am so glad I did not listen to myself. Taking you in was the wisest decision I ever made next to marrying my Thilaríen. I know you two will make wise rulers." Thranduil held his son for a long moment. "I am proud of you, ion. Never forget that."

Legolas choked on his tears. "I won't Ada. Tell Nana I love her?"

"I will, my Greenleaf." Letting go, Thranduil and Elrond kissed their grandchildren one last time before stepping onto the ship that was waiting to take them into the West.

As the ship sailed into the horizon, four Elves did not leave until they could no longer see the boat. When it had finally disappeared, Legolas cradled his son and held an arm around his wife. "Let us go home."

Nodding, Estella kissed her daughter, and along with her Uncle and Father, the four each returned to their homes. Elladan and Elrohir to Imladris and Legolas and Estella to Eryn Lasgalen as King and Queen where they would rule together until they would sail West.

* * *

 ***Well, this was not how I intended to write this. Instead of fluff, I write angst O_O…*achem* well, we only have the epilogue left, and I promise that will be happy! Thank you to Eldhoron for the name Thilaríen. I realize that Thranduil never sailed, at least at that time, but I thought it would be cool to have Legolas and Estella be rulers of Eryn Lasgalen.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N** This is it guys, we are at the end! I know I have been updating this story like crazy, but I am having a really bad time with one of my doctor's and need to keep my mind occupied. I hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, and followed this story Le hannon and Harthon gerithach raid gelin a melthin.

* * *

 _Year 121 of the Fourth Age_

Several Elves stood on the shores waiting for the last ship to arrive from Middle-earth. Today was the day that Estella, Legolas, their children, Elladan and Elrohir would arrive. They had remained behind when the other Elves had left to give support to Arwen and Aragorn, and several months ago Círdan sent word that they were now on their way.

Lord Elrond stood impatiently alongside his wife and King Thranduil and was about to remark when he saw a ship in the distance. "They are here!" he cried out grasping his wife's hand.

"To think I would live to see the day I would be reunited with my two remaining children," Celebrían exclaimed grasping her husband's hand tightly. She would have swum out to the boat if Elrond had not of held onto her.

Within minutes, the ship docked and before Elrond could reply, Elladan and Elrohir rushed off the ship and crashed into their parent's open arms. "Oh, my sons!" Celebrían cried out.

"Nana, we have missed you so much. We have so much to tell you!" Elrohir said, as his mother wiped his eyes.

"We will have all of eternity to catch up, ion," she replied kissing his cheek before looking up to see Estella standing timidly next to Legolas a tiny bundle in her arms. "You must be Estella?" she asked gesturing for her to come over.

Elladan smiled and held his hand out to his daughter. "Do not be shy, iell nín."

Estella nodded and slowly approached her grandparents. "Elrond has told me all about you." Celebrían smiled stroking her cheek.

Looking at her grandfather, Estella blushed even more. "Do not worry, I only told her the good stuff," Elrond said laughing. "Where is Legolas?"

Estella looked behind her and saw Legolas in a heartwarming embrace of his father and who she assumed was his mother. "I think he is catching up with his father. Is that his…"

"Mother?" Elrond finished. "Yes. She has not seen her son since he was only a small elfling. I always thought that Legolas looked like his father, but now I am not so sure." Indeed, Legolas looked very much like his mother.

Suddenly, the small bundle in her arms moved and began fussing. "Estella? Who is this tiny thing?" Elrond asked.

"This is your granddaughter, Celebrinen. She was born shortly before we parted from Imladris." Pulling back the pink blanket, was a small baby elleth with silver tufts of hair. "Ada said she looked like his mother, so we named her after you," Estella said holding her daughter out for Celebrían to hold.

Celebrían carefully took the baby and cooed softly to her. "She is beautiful, Elladan."

"You also have two other grandchildren," Legolas chimed in. Walking with him were his parents and Elvenel and Elothar who were becoming more at home by the second. "And Estella, I would like you to meet my Nana, Thilaríen."

Before Estella was able to say hello, she found herself wrapped in a warm embrace by Legolas's parents. "I have been waiting for so long to finally meet you, Estella. Thranduil has told me all about you and how happy you made my son."

Estella was at a loss for words. Just as she was about to say something, Elrond walked up to her. "Estella, Elladan, there is someone else who wants to meet you." Seeing the confused looks on both faces, he stepped aside. Estella nearly collapsed. For there walking slowly toward them was her mother.

"Nana?" Estella choked out.

"Hello, sweetheart," Luiniel replied. Then looking at her husband, she froze not sure if he was happy to see her or not. "Elladan?"

Elladan was in shock. Reachin a handout, he touched her face, uncertain if she was real or not. After a second, the shock wore off, and he broke out in tears. "Luiniel, it is you!" At this point, Estella ran to her mother and flung herself into her arms, and the three of them remained entangled in each others arms for several moments.

"I don't understand, Nana. How is this possible?"

"When I died, the Valar somehow was able to bring my fëa here where I have been waiting for you two ever since."

"And I will never let you go again," Elladan whispered, kissing his wife.

"Nor I you."

"Well," Thranduil said grinning, "We all have much catching up to do, and we all have the rest of our lives to do so."

"Yes," Elrond said stroking his newborn granddaughter's cheek. "I for one, do not intend on wasting this precious time."

"Let's go home now," Estella said for the first time feeling complete.

Home. She was home.


End file.
